A Demonic Demigod named Kenny
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: After just turning ten years old, Kenny has been having scary nightmares. The Cult of Cthulhu tracks him down in order to re-connection to him to the 'Old Ones' of R'lyeh. Will Kenny's nightmares comes true? Will the evil he was created with cause him to be overcome with madness? (Revised, 2019)
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'South Park' were created, and are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**A Revised Tale:** I recently re-read this story and found spelling and grammar errors that didn't noticed the last time. However, there's still a chance I might not found all of them. I also thought of other things I could change/add to this story.

If you are new to this story, hope you will enjoy it. If you are re-reading this, hope you get to enjoy some of the additions I put into the story, including some new chapters. As usual, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews, thank you.

**Summary:** After just turning ten years old, Kenny has been having scary nightmares. The Cult of Cthulhu tracks him down in order to re-connection to him to the 'Old Ones' of R'lyeh. Will Kenny's nightmares comes true? Will the evil he was created with cause him to be overcome with madness? (Revised, 2019)

**A Demonic Demigod named Kenny**

**~ Teaser ~**

A silver Nissan Versa Sedan pulls up to the side of a dirt road high in the mountains of Colorado. Moments later, a woman steps out of her car. She grabs her brief case before heading towards a secured gate with four armed military officers standing guard. As she saunters over to them, she could not help but to notice the foggy mist at her feet, and a strange purple-black cloud formation in the sky. A swirling purple haze floats just above the mountains. It made what should be a sunny afternoon dark as night. This was something she has been noticing as she drove up the hill, and yet she really didn't think about how strange this phenomenon is, until now.

Just as the woman arrives at the gate, a jeep drives up on the other side. The general in the passenger side, steps out to walk briskly up to the gate. Right away, the woman presents her ID to him.

Two of the guards open the gate after inspecting the ID. The woman thanks them before heading up to the general.

"Dr. Nora Lange? Welcome to the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker." The man spoke in clear voice as he shakes her hand. "I am General Petraeus. We spoke on the phone."

"Ah, yes. General Petraeus it is an honor that you asked me on this important assignment." The doctor nodded.

"Well, I admit a form of higher power recommended your assistants. I, myself, have doubts your help will do any good." The general let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't you think it is too soon to make assumptions like that?" Dr. Lange inquired. "I have counselled a number of the worst hardened criminals in America - with much success I may add."

"Well, we will see, won't we?" Petraeus stated simply. He spun on his heels and take a step towards the jeep. "Come Doctor..."

Dr. Lange follows the general, and hops into the back seat of the jeep as the general once again sits in the front passenger side. The young corporal behind the wheel turns the vehicle, and drives it up the road towards a tunnel opening.

"General, if you don't mind my asking; why have you chosen this bunker as a prison?" The psychiatrist wondered.

The general rotates in his seat so he could face the doctor. He looks at her in a very serious manner.

"Because," he started. "We needed a place that is away from civilization, and has the best secured structure that could contain this prisoner."

"I'm sorry," Lange coughed out a laugh. "All of this for just one person?"

"No ma'am," the general shook his head. "All of this for a demonic demigod. I'm sure you've noticed the strange weather outside?"

Dr. Lange leaned back in her seat. Could this be true? She slowly nodded to the general, "Yes, I have."

"That is all caused by him, and he isn't even conscious right now." The general added.

The doctor let out a shaky breath as she allowed this information sink in.

They continued to drive for another ten minutes deeper into the mountain, until finally they reached a large sealed metal door. The doctor watched as the general pulled out a key card. He slides it into a slot just above a number pad. General Petraeus punched a code on the pad. A loud buzz rang before the large door part ways to slide open. The general re-claims his key card before they continue to drive through.

As they came to an official stop, a young corporal stood by the jeep as it parks.

The young man straightened his posture and salutes the general as he steps out. "Sir," he said.

"Corporal, as you were." The general said in replied salute before leading the doctor down the hall.

Dr. Lange observed carefully as they walked through the bunker's command center. The doctor counts at least twenty people working in the room. Something caught her attention, and she had to do a double take. In the back of the room she could see spinning orange, yellow, and white vortex of energy in a blue and silver glass cased machine that is connected to a large computer.

The iconic being is seen talking to a few of the solders and what appears to be Buddha and Krishna standing beside them.

"Is that…" Lange trails off, pointing to the religious icon.

"Yes Doctor that is Moses, Buddha, and Krishna." The general responded with a nod. "The other Super Best Friends all helped take down this creature."

"Whoa," was all she could say.

They walk further down the corridor until reaching another thick door. Two armed guards stood on either side of it. Again, the general pulls out his key card and punched in a code. As soon as the door opens, the general lead the doctor inside. The room is large with fifteen armed soldiers spread out along from one end of the room to the other, all of them facing a glass wall.

Across from the glass wall is a large control panel with a monitor that fits from a top of the panel up to the ceiling. The monitor has images nine different angles of a dark figure of what appeared to be a small person pinned down in darkness. Standing in front of the monitor are three more members of the Super Best Friends, Jesus, Joseph Smith, and Lao Tse.

"I don't believe it," Lange whispered.

"Dr. Lange, you know Jesus and the rest of Super Friends? They have agreed to stay to keep guard while we have this monster contained." The general explained. "It is thanks to them we have this creature contained now."

"Well, there was some assistance in distracting the prisoner before we were able to apprehend him." Jesus admitted to the general and doctor.

"I see," Lange hummed in thought.

"Over here, Doctor," General Petraeus instructed the woman to follow him across the room and points to a thick bulletproof glass wall. Doctor Lange steps up and leans in closer to the glass in order to get a better look in the dimly lit area on the other side.

The Doctor's jaw drops when she sees the small person tied up in specially designed black straightjacket with thick chains latched from the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Doctor, this is prisoner 32292*." The general announced.

The tied prisoner let out a small groan before lifting his head slowly to look up at his visitors. Some of the dim light touched his hair, showing it to be a golden blond color. Even though most of his face remained in the shadows, his bright blue eyes shown vibrantly under the strands of his hair.

"Oh my god - h-he's just a child." Dr. Lange exclaimed in shock.

"That is not just a child!" The general spat. "It is a deadly creature, bent on destruction, and designed for pure evil!"

"Oh come now, you expect me to believe that this _boy_ is as dangerous as you claim?" The Doctor asked in horror.

"You don't understand, he is a demonic demigod from another dimension." Jesus steps up to explain.

"Yes, I have been informed of that, but I still am having a tough time believing it." Lange shook her head.

"Believe me doctor," the general growls. "That _creature_ took down the US army, _and_ the Canadian army. Upon doing that, he destroyed most of a small town here in Colorado. All of that went down in a matter of days. Trust me when I say he needs to be in lock up and kept away from civilization. If we were not able to bring him down when we did, by now he might have moved on across America - then the rest of the world in his destructive wake!" His voice sounded sour with hint of dislike towards the chained child.

Lange did not say anything. She simply turned to the general with surprise written on her face.

"Are you still interested in taking this job?" The general raised his eyebrow curiously at her to see how she might answer.

Again, the Doctor silently turned back to the young prisoner. She notices how he never stopped starring at her. Just by looking into his shining blue orbs, she was able to see the boy has been battling with many emotions, including fear. She begins to sympathize with the child. With a nod, the doctor turns back to Jesus and the General.

"I am," she stated firmly.

"In that case, let me show you the lunch room." The general nodded, leading her out of the room.

The boy continues to watch the doctor leave with the general. His eyes shift to Jesus, as the Spiritual man calmly walks up to the glass wall.

"If there is still any humanity left in you, let's just pray to my father she can help you find it." The son of God told him.

Without saying a word, the boy sighed deeply and lowered his head towards the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_* There is a bit of trivia with the prisoner's number...see if any of you can guess what the number stands for. _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1 - Nightmare**

**Two Weeks Ago...**

All is quiet in the small town of South Park. Everyone is in his or her homes tucked safely in their beds - _or so it seems_. However, something dark hovers over the streets – giving it a doom and gloom ambience. A sudden crash echoes down an ally, and a young boy dressed in an orange parka come running out. His feet land hard on the pavement below him as he attempts to get away from his pursuer. The young child turns his head to look over his shoulder. From what he could tell, no one is following him.

Without warning, Kenny stumbles over some debris on the ground and lands on his hands and knees. A dark voice rumbles in the air that sends chills down the boy's neck.

_"You cannot run. I will catch up to you."_

"No!" Kenny cried out in desperation.

He staggers as he gets back up to his feet. Not about to waste a single moment, Kenny runs as fast as he can down the street. Again, he stops in his tracks once he is face to face with his own reflection.

A mirror just happens to be standing in the middle of the street. Kenny is relieved he only ran into himself. That's until his reflection begins moving in a matter, which he did not.

The orange clad boy in the mirror lifts his hands up to his hood. He pulls it back to reveal his messy golden blond hair. Kenny is able to see that the boy resembled him in every way, except for the evil glint in his eyes and a wicked grin on his face. Kenny watches in horror as the boy in the mirror looks back at him, and let out an eerie chuckle as his eyes glowed brighter than the stars.

_"There is no escape from me!"_ The boy howled with glee. _"Our Masters beckon us to their cause!"_

"NO!" Kenny cowered away, refusing to believe his reflection.

_"You will DIE for them!"_ The boy crowed. He lifts his hands up in the air. By doing so, the streets and buildings around him start to crumble.

Kenny was powerless to prevent a wall from landing on top of him. Everything went black in an instance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny sits up in his bed with a jolt, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears stream down his cheeks. His cries muffled through his orange hooded parka. Though his parka is wrapped tightly around his head and mouth, his cries are still loud enough to reach through the paper-thin walls of his house.

The blond boy jumps with a yelp when the door is flung open suddenly, and his parents barging in. His father flips the light switch on, revealing the worried looks on both of their faces. Stuart McCormick and his wife, Carol, rush up to the bed as fast as they could.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His mother asked, while pulling her distressed son close to her in a hug.

Unable to respond, Kenny just choked and coughed between his sobs. His whole body shook violently in his mother's hold. Carol looks over to her husband with worry. Stuart could do nothing but stand by them and watch as his wife cradled their son.

"Kenny?" The man finally spoke. Stuart sat at the edge of the bed and places his hand on his trembling son's back. "Talk to us, boy. What's gotten you so upset?"

The troubled boy sniffled back some of his tears. He rubbed as much as he could from his eyes before looking up at his parents.

"Wh-what am I?" The young boy stuttered.

Stuart and his wife, not prepared for his question, they look at each other with their mouths hung open. Finally, Carol lifted Kenny's chin so he was looking right at her.

"Kenny, you're our baby boy." She explained

Kenny shook his head from side to side, disagreeing with the redheaded woman.

"No," He hiccupped. "What. _**Am**_. I." The blond boy stressed. "I'm obviously not normal. What other child do you know that does not die?"

Again, both parents are speechless. They literally have no honest reply for him.

"We don't know what you mean, Kenny." Stuart shrugged.

"Don't say that!" Kenny spat angrily. "I know that you know!" He coughed out a sob before continuing. "I heard you a few nights ago... You guys argued on how many times I came back after I had died."

"Kenny I," Carol paused as she attempts to suppress her own tears, unsuccessfully. "To be honest, baby, we don't know. You just came to us ten years ago, and since then you were and always will be our special boy."

The young boy leans into his mom's embrace as he slowly begins to calm down. He knows that his parents are telling him the truth, and there is no reason to get mad at them for that.

"Am I evil?" Kenny suddenly asked in a whisper.

Again, this causes both Carol and Stuart to stare at him in shock.

"Wh-what makes you ask such a question? Of course you are _not_ evil." His mother ensures him.

"You're absolutely certain of that?" Kenny asks in a low voice as his eye lids started to feel heavy.

"Hush now, Kenny." Carol instructed calmly, as she tenderly stroked her boy's head. "We love you, ok. That's all you need to know. Now get back sleep. You've got school in the mornin'."

A good fifteen minutes have passed before Kenny officially falls back to sleep. Carol carefully eases his head down on his pillow as Stuart tucks him in under his single green blanket. Before they leave the room, Carol turns off the light, and Stuart closes the door.

On their way back to their room, the two of them quickly check on their other children Kevin and Karen. Both were sound asleep. It is difficult to say if they had woken up during Kenny's screaming though.

The moment they enter their room Stuart and Carol sits down on the edge of their respective sides of the bed, staring down at the dirty worn out rug.

"You know he's been screaming like that almost every night since his birthday last weekend." Stuart pointed out in a tired voice.

"I know," Carol nodded in agreement.

"How much longer is he going to have these stupid nightmares?" The man complained.

"I don't know," the redheaded woman shook her head. "Guess we are just goin' to have to be patient with him."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we didn't go to that meetin'?" Stuart wondered out loud.

Carol started to chock back a sob. "I can't imagine not having our sweet little angel boy, Stuart. No matter how hard this is, I just can't."

This time Stuart has to sniffle back his own tears. "Me neither…"


	2. Strange Encounter

**Chapter 2 - Strange Encounter **

About once a week, the students from grade three and up of South Park Elementary have to take either shop class, or home ec. The shop class usually taught mostly boys, although a few girls, like Wendy and Bebe, managed to get in. Mr. Adler, the shop teacher, has the students building a birdhouse for their grade. Most of the students seems to be doing quite well on their assignment, all but one, though.

Kenny tries to participate with what Mr. Adler taught so far, but the last few days he found it extremely hard to focus. The nightmares he has been having were starting to push him to his limit.

Lunchtime is about minutes away, and while most of the students in the class are almost finish nailing some wood; a few others were nearing completion of their birdhouses all together. Mr. Adler seems happy for a change that the students were doing a good job, yet he tends to glance up from his desk to catch a glimpse at one of his students in particular. Kenny McCormick has not done much of anything for the past hour, except napping with his head lying down on his workstation.

Stan notices Mr. Adler looking at his friend. He cautiously leans over to him and whispered, "Kenny? Hey man, wake up."

"Nuhuh," Kenny groans. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, and raise his head to see the concerned look on his raven-haired friend.

"Dude, sit up," Kyle hissed. "You really don't need to get into trouble with the teacher. He's already staring at you."

Cartman snorted, "Stupid poor people. What's the matter _Kinny_, couldn't afford to keep your bed? Your parents had to sell it for drugs?" He stifled his laugh into his hand, but without much effort in containing his sputtering giggles.

"Shut up fat ass. That's not funny!" Kyle spat.

Kenny opened his mouth to let out a big yawn as he stretched his arms as far as they would reach. He is not really paying attention to what his friends are saying.

"Hey, don't screw around. You're screwing around too much!" Mr. Adler finally hollered from across the room.

The bell sounded over the PA system, and the students stop working on their projects to head for lunch.

"Kenny, I need to speak to you. Please come here." Mr. Adler announced before the orange clad boy could make it out of the room.

"Ha-ha! You're in trouble for sleeping in class." Cartman chuckled in amusement.

"God damn it, Cartman, you are such an asshole!" Kyle snapped.

"Don't worry, Kenny. We'll save you a seat in the cafeteria." Stan told the young blond boy.

"Ok," Kenny signed. He drags his feet as he slowly makes his way to Mr. Adler's desk.

"Sit down, and don't screw around." The middle-aged man barked.

Kenny does as told. A minute and half went by, and all the two of them did is sit in silence, Kenny begins to wonder why he is here. By now, Mr. Adler should be chewing him out for sleeping in class instead of working on his project.

At that moment, a man walks into the room, and closes the door behind him. The man wore yellow pants, black button-up shirt, gray jacket, and has black hair in a flattop, bowl-style haircut with the sides of his head shaved around his ears.

He walks over with a creepy smile and psychotic stare in his eyes. All Kenny can think of at this moment on how familiar this man appears.

"You're Kenny McCormick, aren't you?" He asks in knowing manner. In an instance, Kenny felt uncomfortable. "I hear you just turned ten-years-old. Is that true?"

Kenny remained silent. How does this man know how old he turned?

"Answer him," Adler demanded.

After the boy swallowed a lump in his throat, he nodded his head 'yes'.

"That's wonderful," the man grinned widely. "I knew your parents. They used to show up at my place whenever I hosted some, er, _'special meetings'_."

The man paused a moment to look puzzled at Kenny. "I have to admit, you are not what I was expecting. Nothing like your true self."

The orange clad boy glanced up and down at the man suspiciously at what he just said.

With a deep breath, the stranger continues. "Anyway, my boy, I'm about to host another meeting tonight. It's going to be _really_ special. So special, that I need to host it in a secret location – And guess what…?" He leans even closer to Kenny.

Kenny tries to lean further back in his seat, so far in fact, that he almost falls off. His nervousness is so visible that he starts to quiver. Looking up at the man once more, he is so concerned with how he knows this person, to answer his question.

"I am inviting you to come join us. In fact, you are to be our guest of honor." The man grinned.

Kenny's eyes seemed to grow twice their size when he heard this stranger say that. He starts wishing he could phase through this chair and floor, away from this strange, but familiar man.

"I must say, the last time I hosted one of these special meetings it was rudely interrupted." The creepy man said. "A very important item was taken from us. That something was you, believe it or not. When I received the spiritual message that you would reappear to us, I had my doubts. Now that I see you for myself, I am happy that we can now finish what we started ten years ago. All hail the Great Cthulhu." He finished with a cheered.

Kenny's bright round eyes stretched wide. _The Cult of Cthulhu,_ he thought. That is where he remembered seeing this man. He is the cult leader from way back when he and his friends played super heroes. _What is his name again?_ Kenny ponders in his thoughts.

The man smiled at the small boy before he begins chanting, "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons, even death may die... Does that not sound familiar to you?"

At this point, Kenny could not help but to shake from head to toe.

"How about, _ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn,_" the man steps dangerously closer to Kenny as he chanted some more. "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming. Yet He shall rise, and His kingdom shall cover the Earth." He stops to place a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "You Kenny, you will be able to deliver this message to the world."

In an instance, Kenny fell out of his chair as he started to back up towards the door.

"I-I need to go now," Kenny never bothered to find an excuse other than that. He just wanted to flee.

"Kenny, get back here! Quite screwing around!" Mr. Adler ordered. By then, Kenny had already made it to the door, and has opened it to freedom.

"It's ok, brother, let him go." The man hummed while holding his hand up to Mr. Adler.

"Do you think it's him?" Mr. Adler wondered.

The man simply smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Without any doubt," he cooed. "I'll send the word out, and by midnight tonight our Messenger of Cthutlu will be reborn."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny has been having a difficult time trying to walk normally. He has not stopped shaking since he left shop class. _What was going on?_ He thought.

This is the first time anyone confronted him like that. What did that man mean by saying he was to deliver Cthulhu's message? Is that what he could be? A messenger? Again, it racked Kenny's brain on what the man's name is. Mc-something-or-other…

As he headed in the cafeteria, he bumped into two girls from the home ec class that were walking in the opposite direction.

"Watch it, weirdo." The girl with red hair hissed.

"Yeah," the curly blond haired girl nodded.

"S-s-sorry," Kenny stuttered.

He finally made to the table where his friends and fellow classmates sat. Still somewhat shaky, he sits down at the end of the bench, beside Cartman. At first, Kenny is unaware of the strange looks he is receiving from everyone sitting around him, until he looks up at them.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Dude, where's your lunch?" Kyle asked, looking down at the empty spot in front of the poor boy.

Kenny looked dumbfounded briefly until he realized his Jewish friend was correct.

"Oh, I guess I forgot it." He sighed. To be honest, food, for once, is the furthest from his mind.

Cartman howled in laughter, and slammed his hand down onto the table. This causes irritated stares from everyone sitting at the table.

"Cartman, what is your problem?" Clyde barked.

"It's just priceless - betcha _Kinny's_ mom didn't make his usual stale baloney sandwich, or-or maybe he ran out of food stamps." Cartman snorted.

"Well, that's not being very friendly, Eric." Butters frowned. He picks up his apple, and places it in front of Kenny. "He you go, little buddy."

Kenny is too distracted with his thoughts to notice the fruit in front of him. He continues to wonder how he is related to the Cult of Cthulhu. Also, he thought of what the man said to him in Mr. Adler's class. What did that man mean by being some kind of messenger?

One of the boys beside him said something, but Kenny is not paying attention to anything or anyone. He's way to focused on his thoughts.

"Hey, _Kinny_. Did you hear me?" Cartman leans over, and begins to poke Kenny on his arm. "I said you are not gettin' any of _my_ food..."

"**Don't touch me!**" Kenny snapped without warning. He swung his hand around, slapping Cartman's away so fast that it made everyone at the table to jump.

The entire group of boys around the table stopped eating. Never have they seen Kenny lose his temper so quickly before. Other kids sitting at the tables around them also jumped and looked over in surprise. Kenny suddenly became aware of the expressions on everyone's face. He jumps out of his seat, and run out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that all about?" Craig asked.

"Maybe he's just tired." Butters shrugged. "I mean, we all saw how he slept during class today." He suggested, pounding his fists together nervously.

Stan stood up from his seat and ushered everyone to join him. "Come on," he signed. "We better go catch up to him, and find out what is wrong."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny pushes his way through the bathroom door and stands there for a moment as he tries desperately to catch his breath. It is surprising how his life turns upside-down in one split second of his life in that weird conversation he had with the strange man.

His name still escapes his memory, all he remembers that it had a Mc in it. _Mc-Mc-McEl…_ then it dawns on him, the name Jim McElroy the leader of the Cult of Cthulhu. Kenny staggered his way towards the sink.

For a good solid minute he just stood in front of one of the sinks in the boys' bathroom. Kenny does not move - just stares at his own reflection in the mirror. He removes his orange hood from his head, and turns the tap on. With a shaky breath, he runs the warm water over the palm of his hands. Once he cupped enough water, he splashes it onto his face. Doing this enables him to clear his head a bit.

Keeping his eyes shut, he turns the water off, and leans over to grab a few sheets of paper towels from the despiser on the wall beside him. Once he successfully grabs a few sheets, he starts to whip his face dry. Kenny breathed in deeply before looking up at his reflection in the mirror again.

What he sees is not his own image, but the evil child from his nightmare. With a gasp, Kenny backs away from the sink. He turns away from the image, fearing what he saw. Maybe that cult leader was telling the truth after all.

Kenny screams in surprise when the door is flung open, and his friends walk in. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, and Butters walk in and stand in front of him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Well, that's new." Craig sarcastically comments.

The golden-haired boy starts rubbing his face as he starts shaking again.

"Jesus, Kenny, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Stan asks in half irritation, and half concern.

"I-I'm fine," Kenny lies as he turns away from them.

"You sure don't look fine, Kenny. Gosh, you look more like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." Butters pouted.

"Yeah, something..." Kenny muttered. He looks at the mirror from the corner of his eye.

"Kenny, if something is bothering you, you need to tell us. We're your friends." Kyle instructed.

"Thank you, but I don't think you would understand - even if I did tell you." Kenny sighed.

"That's ridiculous, dude. Talk to us. What's got you this stressed?" Stan encouraged.

"Oh, come on...We all know it's probably something at home. Poor people are always fucked up on something - am I right, _Kinny_?" Cartman snorted.

"Don't listen to him, Kenny. Tell us what's wrong. We promise we will try to understand." Kyle reassures.

"Yeah, we are here for ya, buddy." Butters chimed. He walked up to the smaller boy, and patted him on the back.

"Alright," with a deep sigh, Kenny gives in to the boys' request. "I've been getting nightmares for almost a week now." He finally spoke.

"Pfft," Cartman scoffed. "Is that what's causing you acting like Tweek lately?"

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle snapped.

"Yeah, fatass, shut it." Craig warns. Cartman rolls his eyes at the blue-clad boy.

"There's more isn't there?" Stan wonders when Kenny never bothered to react to Cartman's insults.

Slowly Kenny nodded. "I, um, might be going through a change soon..."

"You mean like puberty?" Butters asked innocently.

"_Wha..._" Kenny turned to his naive friend with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, no, it's nothing like that." He shook his head.

"Then what?" Stan asked, in an impatient manner.

Kenny paused, unsure how he wanted to word the issue to his friends. To help his mind focus, he begins to pace back and forth.

"Do you guys remember when we dressed up as superheroes a while ago?" He finally asked.

"Um, yeah, but what does that have to do with nightmares, and you acting weird today?" Kyle scratches his head in wonder.

"What about when a dark God named Cthulhu came into this world, and started destroying everything?" Kenny continues, ignoring Kyle's question. "At the same time we also realized that there was a cult that worshiped this evil God."

"Uh, yeah, Ken... We were there... Is there a point to all of this?" Cartman huffed.

Kenny nodded. "My parents were involved with that cult before I was born. Something went down during one of their meetings and everyone got arrested, including my mom and dad."

"Yeah, that was all on that website we read, I remember that." Kyle acknowledged.

"I'm almost sure that ties to why I'm getting these nightmares lately. Also, just a few minutes ago, one of the cult members confronted me in shop class after you all left for lunch. He said some really weird stuff, and it scared the shit out of me." Kenny admits as he turns away from his friends to face his reflection once more.

"Dude, that is creepy." Stan said.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Kyle asked in concern.

At first, Kenny did not say anything. He simply stared at his reflection. The boy staring back at him appeared as scared and confused as he felt. The 'evil' child that was there a moment ago disappeared.

"Guys, I think something bad might happen." He said in an almost whisper. His eyes drifted down to the floor. "I might become...different."

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked.

"It was something that stranger said," Kenny concluded. "He said I am a messenger of some kind. It has something to do with the Cult of Cthulhu. With the nightmares I've getting, makes me feel that..." Kenny paused, feeling a bit of emotion caught in his throat.

"What?" Kyle pleaded him to finish.

"That," Kenny slowly continues as soon as he was able to compose himself. "...That I might be..._evil_." He finishes in a low whisper.

"What," Stan snorted a laugh in disbelief. Cartman, however, roared with laughter.

"You...? _Evil_...? Give me a break." The fat child snickered as he whips a tear from his eye after laughing so hard.

"As much as I hate to agree with Cartman, he's right. I can't really see you as being evil." Kyle nodded, jerking a thumb at the obnoxious boy.

"I'm being serious. In all the years you all have known me, have you ever heard me lie about something or make something up to any of you?" Kenny begged.

"Well, no, Ken. You are the most honest person we know." Butters assures him.

"Yeah, that's true, but you do have to admit that all of this a tad hard to swallow, don't you think?" Stan adds.

"Look, I don't care if you don't believe me. I get that what I'm saying is difficult to understand - hell, even I have a tough time believing it myself, but I _need_ you all to promise me something, _please_." Kenny pleaded.

"Yeah sure Kenny, what is it?" Butters nodded, as well as the other three boys.

"If I suddenly do become evil, you need to _promise_ me you would do this _one_ _thing_..." Kenny stressed.

"Ok, sure... What?" Kyle asked.

Kenny briefly stood quiet. He studied each of the boys' faces with a serious look in his eyes. The last thing he wants is for any of them to get hurt, or worse.

"Run," he breathes.


	3. Saving Kenny

**Chapter 3 - Saving Kenny**

"Are you being serious, Kenny?" Kyle is a little stunned with his friend's statement.

Kenny nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that what you said is true, and ask when this change of yours happens." Stan inquired.

Kenny paused for a moment to recall what the strange cult leader told him fifteen minutes earlier. He frowns realizing his fate could happen sooner then he wanted. The blond boy quickly glanced at his reflection, and swears the lad in the mirror glared back in return. Kenny doesn't want to be evil as the boy in his nightmare, but somehow he feels his fate is already written.

Nervously, Kenny swallows down an emotional lump in his throat.

"Tonight, I think. That is why Mr. Adler asked me to stay. He wanted the cult leader to meet with me." He choked back a sob, yet a few tears managed to escape down his cheeks. "The guy did say he was planning a 'special' meeting. I'm not sure where though. He didn't say. I just know he wants me to be there for some reason."

As Kenny whipped the fallen tears from his cheeks, the other boys looked at each other in worry.

"Wow, that's rough." Craig's jaw dropped, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, got to admit I wasn't expecting that." Clyde added.

"Gosh fellers," Butters pounded his fists together nervously. "What should we do? Kenny's our friend."

"Butters is right." Stan nodded in agreement.

Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You assholes are seriously going to believe Kenny's over exaggerated story? I mean seriously. Wanting to be center of attention much?" He teased.

"I'm not making this up!" Kenny snapped. "I never asked to be the center of attention. In fact, I don't want any of you to get involved - it's too dangerous…I could be dangerous…" He pouted.

"Well, if it's dangerous then there is no point in me hanging around. Later losers..." Cartman snorted as he makes his exit through the bathroom door.

"Good riddance." Kyle muttered as soon as Cartman is gone.

"Look Kenny, if you're in trouble then we want to help." Stan told the poor boy.

"Yeah, dude. You've been there for all of us, and never complained once. Now it's our turn to be there for you." Kyle added.

"Absolutely," Butters cheered.

Kenny looked at each of the five boys. He fears their safety, but at the same time, he feels honored that he has such great friends that would want to protect him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but soon it tapered back down to a frown.

"I don't know what to do," he said in a whisper.

"Don't worry Ken; I think I have an idea." Stan smiled. "First we need to get the others in here too." He added before he pulled out his cell phone. He typed a text message before sending it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Just as the first warning bell rang for everyone to return to class, five boys, all wearing hats, left the washroom. A few minutes later Stan, Kyle, and Kenny (with his orange parka hood covering his head) left. Gradually all of the boys made their way back to Mr. Adler's shop class just as the second warning bell rang. Mr. Adler keeps his eyes mostly on Kenny, whom is focusing 100% on building his bird house. The man didn't seem to pay much attention that most of the boys all are wearing similar hats, it is clear Mr. Adler has other things on his mind.

"Well, did you ladies have a wonderful time sucking each other's balls in the bathroom after I left?" Cartman snickered as his friends sat down beside him.

The three boys glared angrily at the over-weight obnoxious child. Before any of them would say anything to him, the teacher stood up to speak.

"Ok, lunchtime is over. Now quit screwing around and get your work done." The middle-aged man hollered.

For the next twenty minutes, the children in the class focused on their projects. Each of the boys notices the intense stare their teacher has towards Kenny. Kenny does his best to ignore the teacher as he hammered away on his barely worked on project.

At the other end of the room, Wendy felt her phone vibrate, and while Mr. Adler was not paying attention, she checks the recently received text message. The brunette girl turns her head to Stan sitting at the back of the room. With a sigh, Wendy leaps off her seat and walks up to the table where Stan and the others sat. She whispered something to her boyfriend's ear, after he whispered something back at her.

"Hey, what's going on over there? Quit screwing around!" Mr. Adler shouts, noticing the young couple talking to each other.

Stan and Wendy looked up in surprise.

"Oh, I, um, wanted to borrow Stan's hammer." Wendy quickly thought up.

"Right," Stan nods. He turns to his workstation and realizes he did not have a hammer, however, Cartman sitting beside him did. Stan reaches over to snatch the tool from the loud fat child before handing it to Wendy.

"Eh, butthole, I was using that!" Cartman snapped.

Mr. Adler raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Kenny, give me your hammer." Eric Cartman reaches over to tug the tool out of the smaller boy's grip.

Cartman suddenly stops once he noticed the Kenny's eyes. Something instantly did not seem right to Cartman. Whomever he is sitting next to is not Kenny.

The orange clad boy suddenly appears nervous as he tried to ignore Cartman's stare by staggering his eyes in all directions. Eric is about to say something to Kenny, but Wendy stepped up and got the poor boy's attention.

"Kenny," she said sweetly. "Could you come with me, please? I could use your help with something."

"Ok," he replies with a muffled tone and a nod.

Kenny follows Wendy to the other end of the room where Bebe was. Cartman continues to look puzzled. "Say, is it just me, or is Kenny a little different?" He asks his friends.

Stan and Kyle look at each other before turning back to Eric.

"We don't know what you mean, Cartman?" Kyle shrugs with a mischievous grin on his face. Stan couldn't help to cover up a snicker.

Moments later, the door opens and a strange, but familiar looking man walks in. Stan's eyes stretched wide when he saw him walking up to Mr. Adler.

"Dude, that's the man from that strange cult." He whispered to Kyle.

"Whoa, I think I'm starting to believe that Kenny really _is _telling us the truth." Kyle gasps.

"Are you assholes actually buying into that crap Kenny said in the washroom?" Cartman scoffs.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, fatass, Kenny is our friend." Stan states firmly.

"Yeah," Kyle agrees.

Before Cartman could respond to them, Kyle sat straight and pointed to the end of the room. "Guys, look." He shouts to Wendy, Clyde, and Kenny.

Kenny and the others follow Kyle's finger to Mr. Adler and the cult leader.

"Kenny!" Stan yells.

"Run!" Both Kyle and Stan cry out in unison.

Kenny instantly get up and run for the door. Mr. Adler and McElroy did not hesitate and instantly quicken their pace after him. Once the men were out of the room, the stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"He's headed down the east wing. Cut him off!" He clearly spoke into it.

"Yes sir," a voice replied through the speaker.

Once Kenny and the two men left the room, the entire class pauses, dumbfounded of what just happened.

"I don't believe it," Craig gasps. "They are really after him, aren't they?"

Stan leaps off his seat followed by Kyle and Cartman. The three boys rush over to the door. Every one of them stepped off their seats to follow them.

"Come on, time for phase two!" Stan orders.

Cartman pauses for a moment as he was now becoming frustrated and more confused.

"I'm seriously guys! Would someone tell me what the _Hell _is going on around here?" He demands.

"Hurry up, Cartman. I'll explain on the way." Butters chimed before putting a light blue cap on his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny turns the corner and comes to a sudden halt when two nerdy looking men wearing shirts with 'Resistance is futile,' and 'yeah, resistance is futile,' written on them. The two men stood the middle of the hall as if they were expecting the child to run in their direction. The boy went to turn and run back, but saw an older man step out from one of the empty classrooms, and stop in the middle of the hall.

"Don't let him get passed you, Nelson." The blond nerd orders.

"Yeah, Jim says he's the One." The nerd with light brown hair explained.

Nelson nods and stretched his arms out; ready to grab the boy if he tries to run pass him.

McElroy and Mr. Adler were not far behind. They came around the corner, and passed Nelson. The two men stopped short of three feet in front of the small child.

"It'll be ok, Kenny." Jim assures the boy. "This is for your own good. You are confused now, but when it is all over you will be whole once more."

The cult leader reached forward and grabs Kenny by the arm, but as he looked into the child's eyes, he paused.

"What the…" the man lifted his hand up and pulls down the orange hood of Kenny's parka. Jim's mouth drops when a full head of curly blond hair falls down to the child's shoulders. Bebe flips her curly hair away from her face and looks up at the stranger and glares at him.

"Let me go, or I'll scream!" She demands.

"You idiots," the man spat. "This isn't the One, this is a girl!" He steps back and points to each of his followers with disappointment written on his face.

"We're sorry, leader." The tall blond nerd bows his head respectively to the stranger.

"Hey," a voice cried out. The men turned to see Stan at the end of the hall waving at them. "Come and get me - if you can." Stan taunts the men before running down the hall.

"After him! He might know where the One is hiding!" The cult leader barks.

As the men chased after Stan, Wendy runs up to Bebe. "Come on, let's go get help." She ordered. Bebe nods as they headed towards the principal's office.

The five men almost caught up to Stan when another voice hollered to them down another hallway.

"Hey over here!" Kyle shouted. "The kid you're looking for when down this way!" He lied.

"Don't let him out of your site!" The leader orders as he and the other men follows Kyle towards the cafeteria. Once the men entered the lunchroom, there were boys in almost every corner of the area. Each one of them wore hats. At first glance, each of the boys seemed to look the same, regardless of the different colors of clothing on their backs.

"Which one is he, Jim?" The chubby brunette nerd asks.

Jim let out an exasperated sigh before stepping forward. "Alright boys, this is enough playing around. Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Clyde shrugged innocently.

"Now come on, you children would not be leading us around the school if you did not know the boy in question." The strange man steps forward, but before he could get close enough, they each scattered in directions.

All five men found it tricky to grab a single child since their bodies allowed them to slip under the tables and chairs with ease. The men began noticing more and more of the boys rushing back out into the hallway - only three of them remain as they too headed for the door. Stan turned around to face them.

"If you are referring to our friend, we are not going to let you take him." He said before following the others out into the hall.

"Now what?" Nelson asked.

Jim pulled up his walkie-talkie again and pressed the side button to speak.

"Team B, we need you to chase down ten boys that are running in the halls. Corner them in one group, and then contact me." He ordered.

"Yes sir," a reply came.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman ran around the corner of the hall before coming to a complete halt. Coming straight at them were two cloaked members of the cult.

"Come on, this way." Kyle suggested, as he lead them back around the corner.

As soon as the boys assumed they lost their pursuers, two more cloaked men showed up just ahead of them.

"Holy shit your guys," Cartman cried out. "We're surrounded."

Kyle and Stan looked around to find an alternative route. Kyle perked up when he found a solution.

"The gym," he cheered. "We can lose them in there."

The boys were stunned once they entered the gym, and saw that six other cult members cornered the rest of their classmates, minus the girls. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman glanced behind them to see the four men that chased them in the hall, blocking the entrance.

Cartman began sarcastically clapping his hands together as he glared at Kyle. "Brilliant idea Jew - _'We can lose them in the gym,'_ he says."

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle spat back.

"Ok, move it along boys." One of the cloaked men orders as he guided them to the rest of group.

"Gosh, Stan...I don't suppose this is part of your plan too, is it?" Butters asked nervously.

"No not really, Butters, but we still need to stall them." He whispers to not just Butters, but the rest of the boys too.

"Jim, we have them cornered in the gym." One of the cloaked men said into the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Excellent, we are on our way." The leader's voice replies.

Not even two minutes went by when the leader opens the doors with the Star Trek Nerds, Nelson, and Mr. Adler walk in behind him.

"I thought I told you boys to not screw around." Mr. Adler barked.

"Richard, it's alright now." The leader assures the teacher by holding up his hand to him. He gives the kids a creepy smile before speaking. "Ok, Kenny. We know you are here somewhere in this group. Now please be a good boy and come out."

"Nobody move," Stan said sternly to his classmates. The boys did as told, and stood their ground.

Jim McElroy's smile gradually turns to a frown at this.

"Very well," he sighed. Jim reached into his jacket, and pulled out a hand pistol. All the boys gasped with panic-stricken faces.

"Guess I am just going to have to shoot every single one of you boys then." The creepy man chins. "Only one of you will come back though, and we know who that One will be, don't we Kenny? The question is, which one of you boys do I shoot first?"

Jim McElroy raised the gun and pointed it directly at Butters, then moved it past Cartman to Stan, and then towards Craig. The cult leader kept moving the gun from side to side, as he started to make a decision on whom to shoot first.

"Wait!" A small voice cries out from behind the boys.

Craig and Clyde were pushed aside, just enough so the smaller boy could squeeze by. The boy wore blue sweater, and a dark blue cap that covered most of his head. He still wore his orange pants and black shoes. He raises his head to look up at Jim McElroy with his shinny blue eyes.

"Ah, there you are." The cult leader cooed.

"Please," The boy pleaded as he took off the blue cap to expose his messy golden blond locks. "Don't hurt anyone. I'll come quietly."

"Kenny no!" Stan begs.

Kenny turned to his friends and smiled. "It will be ok, you guys. Stay safe." He said softly.

"Dude run," Kyle suggested. "We got this."

"Thanks, but I don't want to run anymore." Kenny shook his head. He takes off the sweater, leaving only his white T-shirt to keep him warm. Kenny folded the sweater once before handing it with the borrowed hat back to Craig. He gives to blue-clad boy a knowing smile of gratitude then starts to back away from his classmates. His eyes showed much sadness through his smile, as if he were trying to memorize each of their faces.

"Come along, Kenny. Destiny awaits." The cult leader announces cheerfully. The man returns the gun back in its holster under his jacket.

"Goodbye you guys." The small boy says before Jim grabs his arm. Kenny allows the man to pull him towards the fire escape doors, and out of the gym. The other members, including Mr. Adler, followed them through the doors, and out to their vehicles parked outside.

"Now what do we do?" Clyde whined. No one answered. Each of the boys are still shocked and worried for their unique friend.

Just then, Wendy, Bebe, the PC Principal, and two police officers barge through the doors from the hallway.

"What's going on? Are you boys alright?" The principal asks in a frantic tone.

"You're too late," Stan sulked. "They already got him."


	4. What They Know

**Chapter 4 - What They Know**

Mr. McCormick ram his beat-up twenty-five year old truck on the sidewalk in front of the school. Both he and his wife jump out and rush into the building. When they got the call from the principal at first it felt like a joke, but soon it felt very real. Even though this was not the first time they received a call from the principal, they just wished it were not for this particular reason. Usually it was because their son was involved in some sort of mischievous act with his friends, or a fatal 'accident' had accrued.

They secretly wished there was an accident instead of a kidnapping. It would be easier to host another funeral for the boy, rather than worry on what might happen to him.

Within minutes, the McCormick's reach the principal's door. Stuart did not bother to knock, he simply opens the door before he and his wife rushed in. They stood frozen when they see PC Principal, Sergeant Harrison Yates, detective Mitch Murphy, the Marsh's, the Broflovski's, Mrs. Cartman, and even the Stotch's. The parents stood by their sons. They all look up at the McCormick's with worry written on their faces.

"Oh God, Stuart, it's true." Carol cries into her husband's shoulder. Stuart holds her close to his chest; he too is on the verge of crying himself.

Sergeant Harrison Yates and his partner Mitch Murphy stands up from their seats. "Mr, and Mrs. McCormick why don't you two have a seat." Yates offers.

The distressed redheaded woman manages to step away from Stuart and sit down, and the grey haired detective offers her a tissue. She takes the tissue, and used it to wipe the tears from her cheeks then blew her nose.

Mr. McCormick waved off Yates offer to sit by his wife. "Thanks, but I'll stand." He said bluntly, though he clearly was quite upset about the situation.

"Mrs. McCormick, we are so sorry this happened. The boys told us they did everything they could to prevent Kenny from being taken." Sharon Marsh sympathizes with the young mother.

Detective Yates clears his throat, pulls a chair, and sits down facing the young upset mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, you two are familiar with the Cult of Cthulhu, aren't you?"

The redneck couple froze in horror. Now their nightmares have worsen.

"I assure you, we don't hang around those assholes! Not after that one meeting they invited us to." Stuart spat with distain in his voice.

"I'm afraid to say this," Murphy steps forward to him. "Eye witnesses have seen the Cult take your boy from the school premises."

"What?" Both McCormicks gasp.

"Do you know what they would want your boy for?" Yates raises an eyebrow to them.

Stuart and his wife look at each other, neither of them have a clear reason on what the Cult want with Kenny, but it might not be good.

Carol turns back to Yates before speaking. "I can't be sure, but Kenny has been have some terrible nightmares lately. He told us he's been worried about bein' evil or somethin'. "

"What does nightmares have to do with the Cult, and this kidnapping?" Gerald groans.

"You don't understand none of you do." Stuart stepped forward to explain. "He was probably taken for a reason." He let out a frustrated sigh. "You see our boy is not like the other children."

"Why? Is he from Hawaii too?" Butters asks innocently.

Everyone turned at the blond boy, puzzled.

"Ah, no." Carol shook her head. "To be honest, we don't know where Kenny came from." She sniffled. "He just...became a part of our family." The young mother smiled slightly as she mentioned the last part.

"Well that sounds silly. He should have come from you? You _are_ his parents." Linda Stotch pointed out.

The sergeant ignores Mrs. Stotch's comment and leans forward to Carol.

"Does this have anything to do with the incident eleven years ago, during that one meeting you and your husband attended?" Yates asked, raising his eyebrow at the rattled mother.

Slowly Carol nodded. "Maybe…? I have feelin' that whatever happened that night, brought Kenny to us." She said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Everyone looked even more confused. The young boys glanced at each other. Both officers nod, they seem to be the only ones, other than Stuart, to understand what Carol meant.

"What?" Sheila Broflovski blurted out in a baffled tone.

"Ok," PC Principal hummed - finding this to be very strange.

"I'm sorry, that does not make much sense." Randy Marsh shook his head in disbelief. "Are you trying to convince us that your boy is some kind of alien or something?" He could not contain a chuckle over the silliness of what he was hearing.

Hearing Randy chuckle at his own comment causes Eric Cartman to sputter a giggle, which earned him a glare from Stan and the other boys.

"Eric, shush." Liane Cartman scolded her boy.

"Randy!" His wife slapped him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Sharon, but you have to admit this is just a bit too much to swallow." He apologizes to her.

"Randy has a point." Gerald shrugs. "How do we know if you are telling us the truth?"

"Hey, back off!" Stuart threatens.

"I'm just finding it too hard to believe that your son just happen to magically appear in one night." Randy argued.

Stuart let out a heavy sigh. "We were invited to one meeting this crazy group of people were hosting. Our mistake was going to it. They kept offering us beer and both Carol and I got _really_ drunk. Next thing we remember was being arrested later that night. The next day Carol told me she was pregnant...with Kenny." Stuart grumbles.

Stan, and the other boys gasp in surprise. Maybe Kenny's story about being different is true.

Their parents seemed unsurprised by Stuart's story about getting drunk. The adults all shake their heads in disappointment. 

"Ah, I remember that case, Murphy and I were still officers in uniform back then." Yates scratched his chin in thought. "We got a call that people were performing some cultish activity. When we crashed the party, you were sitting in the middle of a painted symbol on the floor, and a goat was tied up beside you. We apparently stopped the cult members before they finished whatever séance they started."

"A _goat_?" Mrs. Broflovski raised her eyebrow. "Why would a goat be there?"

"Chances are they meant to have it as some sort of sacrifice." Yates glanced down at Mrs. McCormick and crossed his arms. "However, it would seem that you were already carrying the one deadly thing we were trying to prevent from coming into this world."

The young redheaded woman stood up in defiance.

"No, you got it wrong. My Kenny is not deadly, he wouldn't hurt anyone." Carol cried in desperation.

"Well this just gets weirder and weirder. What next? The Wolfman?" Randy muttered. His wife, once again, glared at him for making another inappropriate comment.

"Please, you have to find my baby. I'm worried sick to think somethin' might happen to him." Carol pleaded to the officers.

"Yeah, I say we start lookin' at Jim McElroy's house." Stuart suggested. "That is where they hold all of their meetings."

Detective Murphy shook his head. "The second we got this call we knew something with that Cult was re-emerging, so we went there first, and no one was home."

"**Shit!**" Stuart shouted, as he picks up the empty chair in front of him and slams it back down. This action made everyone in the room jump.

"You need to calm down, Mr. McCormick." PC Principal suggested.

"No Principal!" Stuart snapped pointing an accusing finger at the muscle man wearing shades. "I will not calm down. Put yourself in my place. Wouldn't you be upset if your son was just taken from you?"

PC Principal stepped back, realizing he has a point. Anything were to happen to any of his PC babies, he'd most likely go on a mad-man hunt trying to find them.

All the parents paused, and turned to look at their sons sitting beside them. What the McCormick's are going through, are exactly what their own nightmares would be like – except for the whole weirdness of a cult been involved.

"Please, help us find our boy." Stuart begged the officers.

"Mr. McCormick we do have this under control. We called in reinforcements, and even the army. In addition, the Secret Services were notified. I've been informed that they are prepared for something like this. From what we know, your _son_ is a very dangerous creature, if his true powers are unleashed, he must be contained. We will do what we can to find him in time, but if we are too late, then may God have mercy on us all." Detective Murphy explained.

"Listen here," Stuart barked. He leaned in close to Detective Murphy and raised his index finger as he shook it in the man's face. "That is my son you are referring to. What is all of this talk about Secret Services? ...And, what are you mean by containing him? He's _**not**_ a monster!"

The four boys looked at each other. Neither of them had an explanation on what the detective meant, but they knew it was bad. As the adults began to argue about the situation, the boys take this opportunity to sneak out of the room.

They drift down the hall. By the exit, the rest of their classmates stood waiting. Instantly, the four boys are bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"Do they know where they took Kenny?" Token wondered.

"W-wh-wha-wh-what's going on?" Jimmy asked with a stutter as he waddled up with his crouches.

"Are the cops going to find Kenny?" Wendy asks worryingly.

"Well gosh-darn-it, the cops say they can't because they don't know where to look. Not only that, they are saying that Kenny might be somethin' dangerous." Butters pouted.

"Totally. The police say that Kenny is some kind of monster that they will need to contain him." Cartman sighs.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle screeched.

"What? It's true. The detective said so himself." The chubby child shrugged.

"Wow that sucks." Craig frowned.

"We can't let this happen. There has to be a clue or something on where we can find Kenny before this happens." Bebe wonders.

"How," Kyle shrugged. "We don't know anyone that are members of this weird Cult."

"No, but we know a couple of _ex _members." Stan said. He reached his hand out to point at four students dressed in black clothing as they head through the school doors.

"The Goth kids, of course." Kyle cheers.

Immediately, the fourth grade students run up to the brooding kids. As soon as they surround the four dark clothed Goths, they all stop.

"Oh no, we are surrounded." The tall, curly-haired Goth mocked by rolling his eyes.

"What do you conformists want?" The Goth with red streaks in his hair groaned. He flips his long bangs off his eyes - only to have the long dark strands to fall back into place.

"We want answers, and you're going to give them." Clyde demanded.

"Timmy!" The handicapped child in a wheelchair cheered behind him.

"Yeah," Bebe and Wendy both nodded in agreement.

"Look we don't have to do anything you losers want." The chubby female Goth sucked in the toxic chemicals of her cigarette, and blew out a cloud of smoke from between her lips.

"Guys, it's me, Raven." Stan pointed to himself.

"Not anymore you're not." The Tall Goth announced flatly.

Stan let out an exasperating sigh while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looks up at his former click, and frowns.

"Ok, you're right. I'm not Raven anymore, but that's not important. It's our friend. He's in trouble, and the Cult you used to be members of took him." Stan explained.

"So," the youngest Goth said bluntly.

Cartman steps forward with a look mixed between concern and anger.

"So, the police are saying that if the cult succeeds then our friend, Kenny, will become something dangerous! And I'm so seriously, the cops seem really afraid of this." Cartman raised his voice in an excited tone.

The Goth kids glanced at each other quickly. Something about what Cartman said sounded familiar.

"Like what?" The red Goth said, showing an interest.

"We just found out that Kenny's parents were involved with the Cult before he was born. Eleven years ago during one of your Cult's séances, they summoned, uh, _something_. However, the police showed up and interrupted them before the cult could finish it. The cops arrested a lot of members that day, including Kenny's parents. Now the cult has Kenny, they plan on finishing what they started a long time ago." Stan told them in practically one breath.

All the kids were all silent as they waited for the Goth kids to react to what was been said. The Goths appeared stunned for a moment as the allowed the information to sink in.

"Are you saying that your friend is the Messenger of Cthulhu?" The female Goth gasped.

"_Shey_, they don't need to know that." The red Goth shushed his female friend.

"A Messenger?" Kyle gasped. "You guys are going to tell us everything you know about the Messenger of Cthulhu, and where they may have taken Kenny." He demands.

"Yeah" the other students nodded in agreement.

Again, the Goth kids glanced at each other as if they were telepathically deciding what to do.

Finally, the red Goth let out a sigh. "Fine, but not here, kay."

The Goth kids led Stan and the others to a restaurant called Benny's, ten minutes from the school. The children waited for another five minutes for the Goths to order their coffee.

"Now will you tell us what we need to know?" Kyle demanded.

The tall curly-haired Goth turned to the cubby female of the group. "Henrietta?" He nods to her.

The dark girl reached into her carry bag, and pulled out her laptop computer.

"Kay, look we might not go to the meetings anymore, but we still get emails from them. This afternoon I received this one." Henrietta spoke as she pulled up the message. "It says that they found the missing Messenger, and will draw out his full power in a special location. My guess is so they won't be interrupted as they were the last time." She explained.

"The last time?" Clyde questioned.

"Most likely the time when Kenny's parents were involved and everyone got arrested." Kyle deduced.

The tall Goth sucked in the toxic smoke from his cigarette and blew it out slowly. "Yup, that would be it."

"So where are they holding the meeting?" Stan asked hurriedly.

"Here, you can look at the google map they linked to the email." Henrietta spins her laptop around to show the other students the location.

Cartman's jaw drops. "You've got to be kidding."

"Wow that is why out there." Craig commented.

"Come on, we haven't got much time." Kyle orders.

"Thanks guys!" Stan cheered to the Goth kids as they left the cafe.

"What evs," the red Goth rolled his eyes in boredom. Again, he attempted to flip his hair back, only to have it fall back over his eyes.


	5. Birth to a Great Evil

_**Author's Note:**__ There is a chant that I borrowed from the song "Temple of the Black Pharaoh, sung by Nox Arcana, album: Necronomicon. _

**Chapter 5 - Birth to a Great Evil**

In the western sky, the sun slowly made its way behind the mountains.

Deep in the forest, about an hour's trip from South Park by car, chanting is heard though the trees. In a small meadow there were lit candles circling around a marked symbol on the ground. Surrounding the circle twenty-five cloaked figures swayed back and forth, holding candles, and repeating a chant.

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

In the middle of the crowd, a medium sized chair sits in the center of a marked symbol. Kenny looks down at his hands and legs. The cult cuffed them to the chair, leaving him next to no chance to escape – at least not without a key. He let out a whimpering sob and sniffled.

One of cloaked men walked up to the chair and stopped beside it. Kenny watched wide-eyed as the man held up a silver knife with the handle shaped as Cthulhu's head. The crowd grew silent as they waited for the man to speak. After the dark cloaked man places the knife down on a small table beside the chair, he reached up and removed the hood that covered his face.

Jim McElroy smiles his creepy smile to his followers before speaking.

"Brothers and sisters, the gift given to us by Cthulhu has finally returned." He announced with glee. "Even though it is still a complete mystery how he managed to disappear from us for all these years. Yet, he has always been here right under our noses the entire time." McElroy pauses as he raises an eyebrow to Kenny.

Kenny simply sulks his head and wishes he could just disappear right now. The leader then faces his followers again, and sucks in a breath before continuing.

"The Old Ones had spoken to me through my dreams, reminding me of their return and at the same time letting me know the identity of our missing Messenger." Jim McElroy again smiles.

The cult chants once more.

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

"As you all were told, the Old Ones shared in the Messenger's creation, but it is Nyarlathotep that shows him the way of the Old Ones. Knowing what he is taught, the young Messenger will bring chaos and mayhem to the people of the world. Soon the stars will align and we will welcome our Gods at the dimensional gate that had them trapped eons ago. But, in the meantime, the glory that is our Messenger will once again remind the people of this world of what fate awaits them!" The cult leader preached.

The cult chanted again.

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra! _

Kenny lifted his head to look up at the crowd. Tears stained his cheeks. His white T-shirt reflected the light from the burning candles that surrounded him. He sniffed back some more tears before chancing another glance up at the cult leader.

Jim McElroy turns his head and grinned down at the boy. "It's almost time, young Messenger. Soon your fears and confusion will disappear. Once your true self is reborn, your training shall commence."

Looking up to the western sky, Jim sees the sun fully disappearing behind the mountains. He then turns to the two Star Trek nerds, "Go get the sacrificial goat."

"S-s-sacrificial g-goat?" Kenny's eyes grew twice their size. Something about that sentence made this situation more serious. He could not stop himself from asking further questions. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Jim nods. "The black goat, also known as Shub-Niggurath, she is the Mother of Cthulhu.

Shub demands sacrifices in blood. She is also the God of Chaos. Part of her is in you, actually. The blood of this goat will allow you to be connected to the Old Ones again, and become whole with the powers given to you."

"W-what do you mean the goat's blood will connect me? How?" Kenny quivered.

"By drinking the blood Kenny, it will open the gateway between souls - yours and Nyarlathotep. You will be his avatar, and work with him to deliver the message of Cthulhu. It was a shame we were not able to complete the original séance. But, we now have a second chance, and this time we are going to do it right." The cult leader explains.

Suddenly, Kenny had the urge to run. He started to jerk his arms and legs free, but it was futile. The young boy was strapped in tight. "No," he cries.

"Baa," The goat bleated. The Star Trek nerds dragged the innocent creature to the center of the marked pattern on the ground. They then tied the goat to a pole on the other side of Kenny's chair. Kenny looked at the goat and wished he could release the animal from its fate.

"It is now time, my brothers and sisters!" The cult leader cheers, holding up the sacrificial knife once more.

The people continued chanting:

_Nyarlathotep Atem Osiris Set Amun-Ra!  
Nyarlathotep Khonsu Osiris Set Amun-Ra!_

Jim walks over to the goat, and leans forward. He mercilessly slit the goat's throat. Nelson assisted him by holding a grail under the goat's body. The blood oozed from the dying goat's neck and into the grail marked with red gemstones and the symbol of Cthulhu on it. Once it is full with the red life essence of the goat, Jim lifts the cup in the air, and turns to feed it to Kenny. The child instantly starts to refuse the beverage by turning his head away.

"Come now Kenny. Drink up." The cult leader insisted.

"No, I don't want it. Please let me go." The blond child pleaded. He instantly jerked his head away from the grail as it drifted up to his lips once more. A sob escaped from his throat. It did not take an expert to see that little Kenny McCormick is afraid.

"Brother Nelson, would you mind?" Jim asked for assistance as he addressed Kenny's lack of cooperation.

Nelson nodded. Without a second though, he leans forward, grabbing Kenny's head, and holding his chin up so Jim could pour the blood into his mouth.

Kenny could not help but to let out a yelp. He continues to protest the best he could, but it is no good. Nelson has a strong hold on him.

Now that Kenny's head is in a vise grip, it made it easier for Jim to pour the blood into the child's mouth. The more Kenny struggled the harder it was not to swallow. He did try to cough out the blood, though, getting most of it all over Nelson. A lot more of the blood ended up down his chin, shirt, and pants.

Finally, the cup was empty and the two men step back from Kenny. Kenny tries spit out as much of the blood, but it was not enough. He began to hyperventilate noticing a change growing inside him.

Echoes of the crowd chanting rang in his ears.

Above them, in the trees, a flock of crows suddenly fly up and away as fast as they could - cawing as they fled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Almost an hour and a half passed and the forest seems quiet - maybe too quiet. Down a path in the dark woods, the trees reflect dancing lights, and voices of young children conversing.

Seven boys, all carrying flashlights, and anything they could find that could be used as weapons – like baseball bats, knives from their kitchens, and one even has a tennis racket. Most of the boys were making a good stride up the path, but one of them is having a difficult time keeping up.

"God damn it, Cartman! Hurry your fat ass up!" Kyle screeched.

"Yeah dude, we would be there by now rescuing Kenny if you didn't stop to grab a burger meal at McDonalds!" Stan pointed out.

"Eh, if we are going to be rescuing _Kinny's_ sorry ass in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, then I need to do it on a full stomach." Cartman spat in short of breath.

"At this rate, Jimmy and Timmy will have the cops informed and beat us there." Kyle mumbled before forcing his feet to press forward.

"How much farther is it?" Clyde panted, also losing his breath from running so long.

"Yeah, we've been running for miles." Craig complained.

"We should be almost there. Just a little further..." Stan informed them. He glances down on his phone that shows the Google Map of their destination.

Butters stops. Something above the trees caught his attention. A swirl of purple clouds starts to roll in. "Oh, what funny looking clouds?" He mutters to himself.

"Butters, come on!" Token hissed as he ran past him. Cartman panted along behind him.

The young blond boy snapped his head back to the others that are ahead further along the path. He quickly trotted to catch up to them.

They all came over a mound and sees several cars parked in a field. Seeing the vehicles made the boys believe they are close in finding the cult, and most importantly, Kenny.

"Alright guys, keep your eyes peeled." Stan whispers with a shaky breath.

Kyle looks around until he notices something glowing behind some trees.

"Hey, I see candle light. I'm betting they are over there." He deduced.

"Ok, come on." Stan ushered the rest to follow him with a jester of his hand.

Cautiously, the boys shut off their flashlights and threaded through trees until they came to an opening. Indeed there are candles lit, most of them surrounding a strange pattern on the ground. In the center, they see the back of a chair. On one side of the chair, they saw a dead goat tied to a pole, and the other was a small table knocked over on its side.

"Gosh fellers, where is everyone? It seems awfully quite here." Butters pointed out.

"Yeah, too quiet." Cartman could not help but to let out a snicker.

"Cartman, _shh_." Kyle hissed.

"Stay frosty guys, the cult people might still be here." Stan reminds them.

"You think Kenny is here?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, kind of looks like they all left." Clyde shrugs.

"If they all left then why were there a bunch of cars parked over in that field, Brainiac?" Token snaps.

"Good point. There's only one way to find out." Kyle begins to lead the boys casually into the candle lit area.

They carefully make their way around the meadow avoiding the circled area of Cthulhu's symbol on the ground. Cartman notices a table that had finger food and beverages on it. He instantly rushes over to help himself at some of the desert treats.

"Jesus Christ, Cartman. Why do you insist on thinking with your stomach?" Token barks.

"Yeah, we don't have time for snacking, Eric. We need to find Kenny." Butters insists.

"What? These are good." Cartman shrugs.

Craig and Clyde shook their heads and turned around. What they saw caused their jaws to drop. A certain young blond child sat, asleep, or dead, with his limbs tied down in the chair.

"Kenny!" Both boys cried at once - instantly brought the attention of the other boys.

At first glance, Kenny does appear dead. His head rested against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. Blood stained his chin, and all down his shirt and pants. Stan and Kyle rush up to him. Stan reached up to touch his arm.

The second he felt the touch on his arm, Kenny woke up with a jolt.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" Butters sighed with relief.

"Guys," Kenny breathed hoarsely.

Kyle notices the cuffs holding down his wrists and ankles. He comes to the conclusion there has to be something to unlock them. "Hey, someone find a key so we can free Kenny." He demands.

The other boys begin searching the area for something that would resemble a key. Token just happened to look down at the ground and sees a small metal object. He picked it up and smiled.

"I found it!" Token cheered, holding up the key before he hands it to Kyle.

As Kyle unlocked the shackles, Stan gently nudged Kenny's shoulder.

"Dude, you look like shit. What the Hell happened?" Stan asked with concern.

Kenny let out a groan as his arms and legs felt freedom for the first time in hours.

"It was horrible," he winced as his feet touched the ground. Kenny turned his head to face the dead goat. "They made me drink goat's blood."

"Ewe, that's gross. It's all over you." Clyde addressed before covering his mouth with his hand.

Kenny glanced down at his attire before he drew an embarrassed smirked crossed his lips. "Maybe I should wash up a bit."

"Ah, _Kinny_ we don't have time for this. We got to get you out of here." Cartman points out.

"It won't be long. I just need to wash my face." Kenny promised. He walks right up to the table and grabs one of the medium size water bottles. As soon as he unscrewed the top, he carefully poured some on his palm before pulling his wet hand up to massage the wet liquid on his mouth and chin.

"You know fellers, I can't stop thinking how quiet it is around here." Butters wondered aloud.

"Butters has a point," Token scratches his head in thought. "You would think this place would be surrounded with cult members."

Kenny could not help but to overhear the conversation behind him as he put the bottle of water down on the table and reached over to grab a napkin. He begins using it to dry off his chin.

"Come to think of it, yeah, where did everyone go?" Kyle ponders, suspiciously looking around for clues.

"Oh, they're _hanging_ around." Kenny hummed with a subtle smirk. He dropped the napkin and reached for a finger sandwich. He bit down on it and chewed.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kenny? Where?" Stan asked.

Kenny responded only by lifting his figure up and pointing to the tree branches above them. He swallowed the sandwich and grabbed another one.

Puzzled with Kenny's response, the boys glance up. However, the darkness of the branches showed nothing but black. Kyle, Clyde, and Butters turned on their flashlights, and pointed them up. Immediately, they all saw twenty-five cloaked bodies hanging from their necks high in the trees. Some were obviously familiar to the boys. There was Mr. Adler from shop class, the two Star Trek nerds, Nelson, and of course the cult leader himself.

The boys all let out a loud cry. Clyde drops his flashlight and covers his mouth once more.

"Oh my God!" Stan cries out in terror.

"Holy monkey-balls, you guys!" Cartman screeched.

"Jesus Christ," Butters spat.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Craig hollered.

"The Hell, man!" Token screamed.

Kenny, with his back still towards them, let out a small chuckle in amusement with the boy's reactions.

Hearing Kenny's laughter, Kyle spun his head to the smaller boy.

"Kenny that is not funny!" He scolded him. "How did those people get up there?"

"Oh, it's really simple, Kyle." Kenny spoke in a low gravely tone. He smiled as he leaned his head over his shoulder. There was an eerie darkness in his eyes as he looked back at the other boys. "I put them there." He explained.

The way Kenny said that sent chills down Stan and the other's backs. Each of the boys looked confused. It was as if the blond child in front of them was not the same boy they all knew as a friend and classmate.

"_Kinny?_" Cartman squeaked.

"Apparently that is my name in this life." Kenny shrugged. He turned back to the table and reached for a juice bottle. After he twists the cap off, Kenny starts to gulp it.

"In this...life?" Stan asked carefully.

Kenny pulled the now empty bottle away from his lips with a satisfied grin on his face. "Ah," he breathed. "I've lived many lives - all, for the name of Cthutlu and the Old Ones."

"I see," Cartman nodded with an expression of disbelief.

"Kenny? Why would you hang all those people up in trees?" Kyle asked with a shaky breath.

For a moment, Kenny did not answer. He simply reached for a pecan tart on one of the desert trays. The immortal child bit down on the tart and savored the sweet flavor of it for a moment, then swallowed.

"They pissed me off." He stated firmly.

"They pissed you off," Stan echoed.

"Well, yeah. You see those assholes up there botched the original ceremony that would bring me across from the dimension of R'lyeh to here." The smaller boy explained, pointing to the ground under his feet.

"I'm what you would call an avatar - the connection between the two worlds. The _'boy'_ you knew, Kenny McCormick, was never supposed to exist. He was a result of not been given the sacrificial blood of a goat." He continued, addressing the animal's carcass. "- Or I should rephrase, his _'mother'_ was not given the blood to drink."

"H-hey Kenny, you are really starting to scare us." Butters quivered while pounding his fists together nervously.

Kenny shook his head and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "That's a real shame. Would it feel better if I said I was _sorry_?" he smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, that would be awfully nice of you." Butters sighed with relief, not catching on to Kenny's sarcasm.

Kenny's smirk turned sour, like he is about to start screaming at the blond boy.

"Uh _Kinny_," Cartman spoke before the evil child could respond to Butter's innocent reply. "How were you able to get those people up in that tree?"

With a pause, Kenny stood and stared at the larger boy.

"You wish for a demonstration?" He smoothly replied, taking a step towards the boys. "Alright," Kenny purred as he held up his hand and formed his digits like claws.

Instantly, Cartman felt an invisible vise-like grip around his throat. He had a difficult time taking a breath. In a panic, he drops his flashlight and reached up to try prying whatever had him by his neck, but could not feel anything. The only thing that Eric knew was that he could not breathe. Slowly, his heavy body starts to lift off the ground. He could still feel the tug of gravity, but the weird sensation was that something invisible was pulling him up.

"This was a lot more difficult with twenty or so people. I had to be creative by getting the tree branches to bend to my will and latch onto each of those dumbbells. You should have seen their bodies twitch, like fish out of water." Kenny chuckles at his own amusement.

"Gotta say, I'm pretty proud of myself of that one...and my hands were still tied down." The evil child admitted. "By the way, thank you for releasing me." He smiled at Stan and Kyle.

All the boys are instantly scared of what they see. Each one start backing up by a step or two. Neither of them knew what to do. What they are witnessing is unnatural.

"Kenny! Kenny, please stop this! You made your point." Stan pleaded.

"Yeah, I mean, I hate Cartman more than anyone, but this isn't the way - this isn't _your_ way!" Kyle added desperately.

Kenny's facial expression went from evil smirk, to a stunned realization of his actions. It was barely audible, but the boys could have sworn they heard his breath hitched slightly. Everyone stood silent and frozen in one spot, save for Eric that dangled in the air, a foot above ground. The fat child gargled as he choked for a breath to reach his deprived lungs.

Slowly, Kenny's expression turned from shock back to a calm smirky grin.

"Fine," He shrugged.

The second he dropped his hand, Cartman fell back to earth with a loud thud. Eric choked out a series of coughs as he began to breathe again. Butters and Clyde rushed up to him and helped him up to his feet.

Kenny leaned forward and whispered just loud enough for all the boys to hear. "This is the part where you all run away."

"That is really a great idea, man!" Token said in a panic.

"Yeah, come on you guys. Let's go!" Craig added as he grabs Kyle and Stan by the arms and drags them back to the way they came in.

As they run, Stan looks over his shoulder to see Kenny telepathically raising the flames up from the candles and guiding them to burn the table of food and trees that surrounded the circle. The fire reached up the high branches, and the dangling people soon started to burn. Stan took one last look at Kenny as he turns to look back at him. The boy's expression was of pure evil.

Just beyond the parked cars, police sirens echoed as cop cars shows up. The other children were obviously successful in contacting them with the instructions on where the cult held their secret meeting.

The boys stop running as the vehicles came to a halt. Sergeant Yates opens his door and hop out.

"What the Hell are you boys doing here?" He questioned.

Each of the boys tried to explain that the cult made their friend drink goat's blood and is now evil. They also babbled on how Kenny killed the cult members by skewing them up in the trees, but the explanation became a noisy mess of words to the sergeant's ears. His partner, Murphy, perked his ears as he too came out of the police car.

"What was that about goat's blood?" He asked.

The loud crackling sound of fire burning wood made everyone turn towards the trees. A small figure walks slowly through the flames towards them.

"Oh. My. God." Yates gasped. He quickly turned his head to one of the officers beside him. "You," he said in a forced demand. "Get these boys out of here! We will do our best to hold off this demon child."

"Yes sir," the officer nodded.

Each of the boys were then forcibly herded into the cab of the officer's vehicle.

"No wait!" Stan pleaded desperately, but before he could finish his request, the car door was slammed shut.

"Freeze, don't move!" Yates barked with his gun pointed at Kenny once he was past the burning trees. The rest of the officers immediately choked their guns in preparations to fire at the child.

Kenny appeared to do as commended and stopped. He tilts his head to look at the officers questionably. An evil smirk tugged back on his lips just before he lifted his arm up.

"FIRE!" Yates cried in a panic.

Echoes of shots fired from rifles and hand pistils bounced from the trees. Kenny raised both of his arms up in a defense posture as bullets flew at him. Smoke covered the area where he stood. The smoke came mostly from burning flames.

The guns were silent after several shots had been fired. The smoke slowly dissipated and a small shadowy figure still stood in the same spot.

"Oh shit," Yates muttered.

Kenny looked at himself in disbelief. Apparently, he now has the power to protect himself with a force field. Since his connection with the Old Ones is renewed, he felt powers that could only be described as being a comic book super hero.

"This is _so_ _cool_." He quietly chimed to himself.

Sergeant Yates quickly turned his head to see that the officer had not yet driven off with the boys. In an angry, yet panicked scream, he cried. "Why haven't you left yet? Go!"

He waved his arm frantically at the driver, before the young officer woke up from the shock, and turns the ignition of the vehicle. Once the engine came alive, the man punched it into reverse and drove the car around then moved the car forward, back down the dirt road in which they came.

Once the car was out of sight, Yates turned back to the child that is now stepping forward.

"Now it's my turn." Kenny chuckled in a playful tone.


	6. The Unstoppable Kenny

**Chapter 6 - The Unstoppable Kenny**

The police car tore up the dirt road as it sped down the mountain. The boys in the back seat bounced and collided into each other throughout the entire trip. The rookie cop drove recklessly as he frantically looks at all mirrors on each side and the rear view of the car.

"Uh, Mr. Officer, sir..." Butters grunted and yelped while being hurdled from one end of the back seat to the other. "You don't suppose you could slow down a bit - _oof _\- we are gettin' pretty banged up back here - _ow_!"

"No way, kid." The officer cried. "We gotta get back to South Park and warn the chief and the rest of the citizens before that beast makes his way down the mountain."

"Hey, that's our friend you're talking about!" Stan spat before losing his hold on the door and fell back on Token's lap.

"Yo, man. Get off!" Token complained.

"Sorry dude." Stan apologized.

"Kid," the cop said, looking at Stan from the rear view mirror. Stan turns to face the officer's reflection. "I think you need to start looking for a new friend." The man stated.

Stan stared at the officer in disbelief. He did not want a new friend; he wanted to have his good friend Kenny McCormick, the friend he has known for as far back he could remember.

Kyle noticed how quiet Cartman was being. The larger child pinned himself tightly behind the driver's seat and the backseat. He was the only one not bouncing around, and yet the only one that is silent. He had not said anything since Kenny used his powers to choke him nearly to death. Eric just stared at nothing with a blank expression on his face. Kyle could not help but to feel sorry for his normally loudmouth, cynicism, and rude friend. He leans over to place his hand on the other boy's wide shoulder.

"Cartman? Are you alright?" The young Jewish child asked.

Slowly, the fat boy rotated his head from left to right. "He tried to kill me'" he squeaked in disbelief. His throat was still very sore, and the hoarse sound in his voice was proof. "I don't believe it, Kenny tried to _kill me_."

"It'll...be ok Cartman." Kyle said softly. He suddenly felt sorry for his obnoxious friend.

"But it won't Kyle, not with Evil Kenny out there! Using some kind of Jedi mind powers now."

Kyle stared blankly at Eric Cartman. Did he just compare their friend as a Jedi? Not just that, but Kyle swore he heard Cartman refer Kenny in his proper name and not _Kinny_.

The cop car nearly skidded off the road as it transferred from gravel to concrete. Everyone in the vehicle screamed when they all saw a roadblock ahead of them. The rookie cop slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a complete stop, but the sudden change of pace caused the boys in the back seat to lunge forward. They collided with the protective glass that separated the back seat and the officer in the front.

"Stay in the car, boys." The young officer said as he stepped out of the vehicle with his hands raised up in a surrender pose.

He gingerly walked up to his superior officer and began to explain the situation. After about a minute, the same officer and the chief of police walk back to the car and opened the back door on the driver's side.

"Hi boys," the chief of police said softly. "We are going to take you to your parents now."

As the boys slowly filed out of the back seat, a loud explosion echoed from high up in the mountain.

"Oh my god, it's on the move." The chief gasped.

"You mean Kenny?" Butters asked innocently.

"Is that what they're calling it?" The chief asked in disbelief.

"Uh, these boys believe the demon child is a friend of theirs." The rookie explained.

The chief blinked then turned to the children. "I think you boys need to find a new friend."

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

A police car stop in front of the Marsh's home. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, whom recently moved back in the suburbs of South Park when Tegridy Farms ran dry with sales, open their door and rush out followed by the Broflovski, Mrs. Cartman, The Tuckers, Mr. Donavan, and lastly the McCormicks.

Mrs. McCormick looked on with a hopeful stare as each of the boys left the vehicle. When the officer closed the door and realized that none of the boys was her son, she got worried. Carol turns to her husband that had the same worried look as she did.

"Our...son?" Stuart asked with a shaky tone.

"Gone to the dark side, I'm afraid." Cartman stated, in a non-joking manner.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something directly at the overweight child, but let out a regretful sigh instead. "He's right." The young Jewish child looked up at the McCormicks with sympathy. "I'm sorry. We got there too late."

"I'll say, he nearly killed Cartman." Clyde pointed out.

All the boys paused for a moment to think.

"You know, come to think of it, who hasn't tried to kill Cartman?" Craig asked.

"Hey yeah," Stan nodded in agreement.

"Eh, shut up you assholes!" Cartman spat.

"Good to hear you are sounding normal again, Cartman." Kyle smiled in relief.

"Awe, is my smookie-poo ok?" Mrs. Cartman snuggled her son in a warm embrace.

"I am now, mommy." Eric pouted in order to get more sympathy from his mother. She replies with a tighter hug and gentle strokes in his hair.

"I certainly hope you are happy now!" One of the officers spat at Mrs. McCormick. "You are responsible for bringing this monster into this world!"

Carol shot dagger eyes at the officer. Her face grew red hot with furry from his words. "You shut your mouth, pig." She shouts at the uniformed man. "Kenny is no monster, and I intend on proving it!" Mrs. McCormick shouts at the top of her lungs before storming away from the house.

The sudden action of the redheaded causes everyone to pause.

"Carol where are you going?" Mrs. Brofloski asked.

"To get my son and straighten this whole thing out." She shouts back as she keeps walking.

"Is she nuts?" The other officer asked puzzled.

"No, she's Irish." The first officer snorted.

"That's my wife you are referring to, asshole!" Stuart gets right in the officer's face before running after his wife. "Carol wait, I'm coming with you!" He quickly stops and turns to the Marsh's. "Randy, Sharon, could you please look after Kevin and Karen till we get back?" He asks.

"S-sure, of course." Sharon nods.

"Mom? Dad?" Karen squeaks while Kevin held her close to him, knowing that it was now up to him to look after his sister.

"Don't you think we should try and do something?" Randy Marsh asks.

"Best thing for you folks to do is to all go into your respective homes and lock the doors." The second officer instructs.

"That's right; the army is on its way here, so if we are not able to stop the demon child, then hopefully they will." The first officer nods.

"Wow, is it really that serious? I mean we are talking about a small child, right?" Sheila Broflovski wonders.

"Not a child, ma'am, a demonic demigod from another dimension. So I'm told. A file as old as time was sent to us, and it describes on how to handle this. From what has been said over our radios he has already taken out the squad that went up the mountain, and is making his way down as we speak." The second officer explained seriously.

The boys took this opportunity to rush towards the house. As soon as they were out of earshot of the grownups, Kyle turned to the others.

"Wow, did you hear that? Kenny's a badass with those new powers he has." He gasps.

"Totally," Craig agreed.

"Guys I don't believe that Kenny could be entirely evil. There has to be a way to reach the old Kenny." Stan insisted.

"How are we supposed to do that, Stan?" Cartman bellowed. "Kenny went all _Anakin Skywalker_ on us! I mean you all saw what he did to me up in that mountain!"

"Yeah," Token, Craig, and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"True, but you all saw how he paused when I reminded him that he doesn't kill people." Kyle mentioned.

"Oh hey, that's right." Butters scratched his chin in thought.

"Ok, say if there is a way to get through to him, we would still need some kind of super hero to protect us from his powers." Craig acknowledged.

Stan thought about it for a moment then his eyes lit up. "You just gave me a brilliant idea. A hero is just what we do need to help get through to Kenny. I have a plan."

All the boys huddle as they discuss what to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Above the town, a helicopter roared over the buildings and towards the mountain. It had a search light lit up and aimed down at the branches below.

A reporter spun his head and faced the camera. "We've just been informed, Tom, that the citizens of South Park are to stay in their homes and stay off the streets. The police are saying it is too dangerous to be out tonight. Apparently, earlier this evening some members of the Cult of Cthutlu successfully brought forth the avatar of the Old Ones, a legendary entity that was created to cause chaos and mayhem to destroy us all. It would seem that all this time it was living among us as an innocent child for the past ten years. Now that he has the powers of the Old Ones, the child is on the move - which means, we are _really_ _**fucked**_." He announced in a professional tone - yet his eyes expressed fear, and his lips curled into a crooked smile.

The camera operator poked his head from behind the camera and looked at the reporter with a puzzled expression. He wanted to confirm that the reporter just in fact said the "F" word on live television.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dawn crept up over the horizon. Gunfire and officers hollering in agony have been heard throughout the night. Now as the sun barely got the chance to reach over the mountain, a purple hazy cloud starts to cover the sky like a thick fluffy spiral blanket.

The street at the edge of town is full of chaos. Scattered bodies of the fallen officers lie in a puddle of blood on the streets. Yates, and Murphy is among the fallen. The news copter, along with the pilot, news reporter and camera operator crashed up against one of the buildings, and now are up in flames.

Kenny stood in the middle of the battle zone. He appeared very tired, cranky, and out of breath as he scanned the area. A part of him feels guilty for allowing his anger to take over. All the bodies made him experience depression for what he has become. His breath starts coming out as a low sob, but soon stops to compose himself.

From the main street of town, Mr. and Mrs. McCormick come running around the corner. They both stop once they see the brutal catastrophe before them.

"Oh my God." Stuart gasped. "It's true."

Mrs. McCormick went from being shocked to angry in an instant. "Kenneth James McCormick!" Carol barked. "You stop this _**right now**_!"

Kenny froze when he heard the woman screaming behind him. "Mom?" He spoke softly.

He turned slowly to face the redheaded woman and her husband.

"I don't know why you are doin' this, baby, but you need to stop it and come back home." She demanded.

"No," the small child responded flatly.

"Now you listen to your mother, Kenny!" Stuart warned.

"I don't _**need**_ to listen to you, you are _**not**_ my _**father**_." Kenny snarled up at the bruised up man.

Mr. McCormick stood dumbfounded for a brief moment then glared down at the child.

"Now see here! I raised you; you _little __**shit**_, so that makes me your father, God damn it!" He spat.

Kenny's snarl quickly drops to a frown, yet his eyes still fixed in a glare up at redneck man.

"Stuart," Carol gave him a stern warning tone. Her hands firmly placed on her hips as she glared up at him. "Stop swearing at him!"

"What, you stupid bitch, he's being difficult!" He snapped back at her.

Kenny started to let out a chuckle in amusement. "Can't you two ever get along? I mean, talk about embarrassing. How the hell did I end up with you two crackheads as my caretakers anyway?" He said, rolling his eyes skyward.

Both parents turned their attention back to Kenny.

"We just assumed that God sent you to us." Carol said, taking a step forward to her son.

"Why would God do that? Huh? Why would He send you a demonic demigod from another dimension to you two, hm? I am designed for chaos and destruction. I take down countries and Empires. I have done so for centuries in each lifetime I am summoned. I serve multiple Gods, the main God is Cthulhu, Himself. _**I**_ am his messenger!" Kenny snapped back.

Carol's face softens. She has to get throw to her son somehow. With a brave step forward she tries again to talk some sense to her boy.

"Kenny, baby, you're wrong. You are a good boy - full of life, curiosity, and happiness. You care about everyone around you. Most importantly, we love-." His mother said with tears forming in her eyes, but is suddenly interrupted.

"No!" Kenny shook his head. "Don't say that, don't you dare!" He speaks with a lot emotion in his voice. "I'm not a good person. I was not supposed to be that child."

"Look boy, you are a McCormick. You are a part of this family, and we are your parents." Stuart said, taking a step forward as well, just shy of a foot behind Carol.

"Stop it, you're _**terrible**_ parents." Kenny argued in a soft emotional tone. A single tear escaped from his eye before he had a chance to catch it with his hand.

"I know Stuart and I have…disappointed you at times. We've tend to let you go off on your own a lot. Your father and I made mistakes, and paid for them, but we do love you Kenny. You're our son, our little angle." Carol pleaded, taking another step dangerously closer.

"I said, _**stop it!**_" Kenny yelled. A sudden burst of energy caused the concrete road to rip open. A large piece of rubble flew up in the air, smacking Carol in the head, and some smaller pieces knocked Stuart down as well.

Mr. McCormick sat up and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where he landed. He looks over to see his wife lying unconscious. Stuart crawls over to her and noticed a small trickle of blood on her forehead. He carefully lifted her head, then pulls out a handkerchief from his back pocket, and uses it to wipe the blood from her face.

"Carol, can you hear me?" He whispers to her.

She responded with a soft groan, and slight tilt of her head.

Stuart looks up to see his son still standing in front of them. The boy's face showed fear, regret, and disbelief. His eyes stayed focused on his mother.

"Kenny?" The man spoke up.

Right away, the boy shifted his eyes up to meet his dad's. The fear on his face grew more visible.

"Stay away from me," was all he said before running off and disappearing around the block.

Stuart continued to hold his wife, afraid of letting her go. His lower lip quivered with insecurity of what to do next. Closing in, he heard a rumbling sound. Slowly Stuart raises his head to see the U.S. army arriving into town. A tank rolled up and stopped in front of the McCormicks. One of the foot soldiers that walked alongside the tank leaned over to inspect the injured woman.

"What happened here? Did the demon child do this?" The uniformed man asked.

Still in shock, Stuart responded with a nod. "He's our son." He admitted with a broken heart.

The soldier looked shocked for a brief moment before turning around to see the carnage surrounding them. He then turns back towards to his army.

"Call in an ambulance! There might be other survivors here!" He hollered to them. Quickly he brought his attention back to Mr. McCormick. "Which way did the demon child go?"

For a moment, Stuart did not know how to reply. How he wished none of this ever happened. He wanted to have his family back - all of them, including Kenny. Looking down at his injured wife made him believe taking down their son would be the best thing to do. He knew all too well Carol would disagree. She was always concerned with their middle child. However, she is in no position to speak for their son right now, he would have to. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he looks up to the road where Kenny ran down on.

"He went that way." He slowly admitted.

The soldier nodded and continued to lead the army down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later most of the army and the tank sat waiting at the end of one street.

"You think the General's plan will work?" One of the soldiers asked the other sitting on top of the tank.

"Sure, the helicopter is to lure the demon here, and we will then be able to take him down." The other soldier explained.

Just then, one of the army helicopters flew out of control from behind one of the buildings, and crash-landed in flames on the street ahead of them.

The army stared with their mouths gaped open in shock. The soldier on the tank shook his head back to reality.

"Battle stations!" He cried before slipping into the turret of the tank, and closing the hatch above his head.

From behind the flames, the men see the small child rising to his feet. Kenny turns to notice the tank and hundreds of foot soldiers.

Back in the tank the soldier replies to his commander through his earpiece mic. "Right, the subject has been spotted." He jolted with a surprise. "What? Attack the kid?" The soldier gasped in disbelief.

He continues to watch through his periscope at the child as he walks through the flames. "But sir, he's just a boy. We can't attack him."

Kenny glances over at what was left of a store beside him. Broken glass is scattered everywhere, but that's not what caught his eye. The red curtain drew his attention. He reached for the red cloth, and swung it over his shoulders to wear as a cape.

"Firing preparations are complete." The turret operator announced.

The soldier battled with his conscience as he decided to go ahead with the order, his eyes glued to the optical periscope.

"Damn it!" He spat. "Fire!"

The tank fired the KE penetrator, aimed at Kenny's head. The bullet soars at the child, until it suddenly slowed down and stalled a foot away from its target. Kenny stared at it intensely just before it blew up.

The soldier in the tank watches intensely as the smoke cleared, but to his surprise the child still stands, unharmed. In front of him, a hole that has been caused by the explosion.

"Wha..." He muttered.

The foot soldiers readied their weapons, by aiming them at Kenny. Kenny glared viciously at the tank. It is clear he was not happy with just accrued.

"Fire!" The commanding officer shouts again to the turret operator.

The operator pressed the red button on the side of his controller and it made a click sound. The man paused, '_that wasn't supposed to happen'_, he thought.

"What the..." The operator muttered.

"What's wrong?" His commanding officer asked.

Looking up through the optical periscope, he saw the boy walking up towards the tank. The look on his face brought actual fear for his own safety.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Talk to me!" The commander squawked in his ear piece. "What's happening?"

Using his mind, Kenny causes the tank to shake then explode. The foot soldiers took this opportunity to fire their guns at the child. The attack proved futile as the bullets just bounced off an invisible force field surrounding the child.

"That's right bitches, I'm unstoppable!" Kenny chuckled to himself. Slowly, he makes his way towards the soldiers.

Realizing this boy will be a lot tougher to take down, they decided to do the only thing that made sense.

"Fall back!" One of them cries out.

Still firing their weapons, the soldiers start backing away from Kenny with no success in actually hitting him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

At the other end of town, beside the train tracks, and inside the McCormick's home the boys cringe when they heard the explosion and gunfire echoing miles away.

Each of them had to find a way to sneak out of their homes, since the town is in lock down during this attack. Somehow they all made it safely to Kenny's house.

Butters paused from sewing a purple cloth with a beat up sewing machine briefly to look up at the window. From where they were, they could see black smoke bellowing up from behind the large town buildings.

"Dude, that last explosion sounded huge." Kyle gasped in awe.

"Stan, I really hope this plan of yours works." Craig said.

"It will," Stan replied. "It has too." He added, holding up a black mask up to his head.


	7. Capturing a Demigod

**Chapter 7- Capturing a Demigod**

The town of South Park suddenly fell silent. For the last 72 hours, it was chaotic. Since the purple clouds still covered the sky it is hard to tell if it was day or night. Most of the downtown streets are littered with dead bodies, rubble from buildings, burning vehicles, and shattered weapons. The bodies of men wore different uniforms. Police officers, soldiers with the American flag sewn on their sleeves, but also there were soldiers with Canadian flags sewn on their uniform as well.

Kenny perched himself on top of what was left of a green tank. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. The lack of sleep and food started to catch up to him. He let out a weak chuckle to himself.

"So much for the Canadian army," he murmured humorously as he opened his hand and allowed a piece of the Canadian flag to float to the ground.

With a sleepy blink, than a big yawn, Kenny stretched his arms as far as they would go. After, he slowly made his way down the tank and onto what was left of the concrete road. All the fighting had made him both tired and hungry.

As he walked down the dead quiet street, he sensed that someone or something was following him. With a suspicious eye, Kenny looks all around at anything that may have moved. He swore he saw a shadow or two moving in an ally he just walked by. A part of him wondered if it was because he was tired. One thing was for certain, he needed to get something to eat and a place to rest up so he would be able to continue his reign of terror in the name of Cthulhu. Yet, a part of him just wanted to sleep, so he would wake up believing all of this was just another nightmare.

A clang noise caught Kenny's attention. It sounded like a can, or something, been kicked than knocked around. He spun around and prepared to fight, regardless how tired his body was. However, the only thing he saw moving was a piece of paper flying in the wind. He scoffed at his own imagination before he continued to walk. A figure, then stepped out into the street in front of him. Kenny froze, recognizing the person before him.

A boy, age ten, dressed in a familiar super hero costume. He wore a gray body suit with a black belt around his waist, olive green gloves on his hands, and a black mask that covered his face around his eyes. The purple cape wrapped around his neck and shoulders like a scarf, and his purple hood covered the rest of his head so it was difficult to tell who his identity it was. White underwear briefs hung around his hips on the outside of his outfit, and his brown boots reached up to his knees. The most important symbols on the costume is a green 'M' on his shirt, and a green question mark bobbing up and down on top of his hood.

Kenny blinked in shock. It was like looking at a reflection from his past. The child hero stared back at him with a scowl.

"I'm an angel keeping watch over the city at night." The boy finally spoke in a gravelly voice.

Before the child could continue his speech, Kenny backed up and turned to walk in a different direction.

"I don't have time for this," Kenny grumbled.

He but stopped when another boy, in the same costume appears from the shadows of an ally.

"As violence and darkness take over the streets, I work to rid this city of crime." He said, stepping towards Kenny.

With a frown, Kenny spun his heels to walk away from the two masked boys. Once again he stops. Irritated, he slaps his forehead with his hand in disgust.

"Oh come on! Now that's just sad!" He spat, addressing the image before him.

A boy, obviously being Cartman, steps forward in the same costume as the first two boys - only the fat from his hips spills out between the top and bottoms of the suit.

"I'm the symbol this town needs." Cartman said, making a poor attempt to sound like Mysterion.

Kenny snorted at the display as four other boys came out from hiding, all dressed as his former persona.

"If you are trying to trick me, I can tell you it won't work. I know who all of you are!" He barks. With his finger, he points to each of the boys and labelled them by name. "Craig, Clyde, Butters, Kyle, Stan." He stopped to the fat boy, and dark boy. "I mean, you two are the most obvious - Token, and Cartman."

"Pttf, I'm not Cartman, I'm, um, ah...Stan." Cartman coughed up a lie.

"Yeah, sure you are..._fat boy_!" Kenny snickered. He glares hard at him. With his mind, he made the small pieces of rubble of concrete quiver on the ground around Eric Cartman's feet. Cartman blinked, wide-eyed, as he took a few steps back from Kenny.

Kenny blinks heavily and lets out a tired sigh. The pebbles on the ground stop bouncing, his weakened body prevents him from continuing with his threat.

"Look Kenny we get that you are some sort of big shot now with powers of a god, but we are here to remind you of the person who you really are." Stan starts to explain.

"The person I really am?" Kenny turn to question the raven-haired boy. "I've always been this way..." He paused to think for a moment. "I mean, except that time when the cult fucked up and I ended up being that cowardly child you all knew."

"You were never a coward, Kenny. You are a true friend." Kyle steps up to point at Kenny. The golden haired boy looked at him, confused. "You have always been there for us, and never gave up on anything."

"I am a **Demigod**, Kyle. I am beyond needing fr..." Kenny paused as if something caught him in the throat. He struggled briefly trying to finish his sentence. Finally, he sucks back a breath and through his snarled teeth he growled out, "_friends._"

Kenny's own words feels like a knife stabbing himself in the heart.

"A-awe, now Kenny, that ain't true," Butters stammered as he pounded his fists together. "Everyone needs friends, a-and gosh-darn-it, you're no exception. No matter how cool your look in your new red cape, and all."

"Butters is right, dude. You never acted like you were better than anyone else. You never needed to. And that is why we totally respected you." Stan stated.

"Yeah," the other boys nodded.

Kenny slowly looked up at all the boys. It was then that they all noticed how tired he really looked. His eyes held a lot of sadness in them as well. He eventually began to narrow his eyes before swinging his arm lazily outward at the boys.

"Take off those stupid costumes!" He spat.

"Why Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Because, the person your mocking is _dead_." Kenny hissed.

"No he's not Kenny. He's you." Stan argued. "You created Mysterion to help people. To be the symbol, the _hero_, this town really needed."

"I only created him, because I was young and confused." The child god argued disdainfully.

"No you weren't Kenny," Cartman said.

Everyone, including Kenny, turned to the larger boy in surprise.

"You were a hero to many, including me." Eric lowered his eyes to the ground. "Since pre-school you and I were really good friends, best friends in fact. Even though I treated you unfairly at times, you still stood by me - by all of us, actually."

Everyone stood silent, as well as confused, while Cartman continues his speech. "You see, when you are not around there is like this empty void in our lives that cannot be filled. We can't let you be lost to us, Kenny. You're just not as evil as you may think." He finally stated.

All the boys were quiet for a moment, especially Kenny. The tired young god was stunned with what he just heard. He then shook his head from the sudden urge to cry.

"I'm warning you guys. You better get away from me." Kenny growled in a weak threat. He suddenly felt claustrophobic with the other boys surrounding him.

Stan raised an eyebrow at the blond child. "You're warning us, Ken? I didn't see you give any of those army guys much of a warning."

"They attacked _**me**_! What was I supposed to do?" The blond demigod shouted in defiance. "…And besides, I'm feeling a little..._generous_ right now." Kenny sneered back at him.

"More like, tired...er, Kenny, you ain't lookin' so good." Butters pointed out.

"Yeah totally," Clyde nodded his head up and down.

"I just took out two armies and a whole police squad; I admit I am a bit tired after that." The smaller boy admitted with a shrug.

Without warning, a sharp sting of something struck Kenny in the arm. The young god leans over and groaned.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Kyle wondered, braving a step forward to the dangerous boy.

Kenny ignored his Jewish friend. His focus is to find what had jabbed him in the arm. He yanked out a small dart from his arm and tossing it on the ground for the other boys to see.

"What's that?" Butters asked, pointing at the foreign object.

"Kenny, you ok?" Stan questioned. He is clearly worried about his troubled friend.

Frantically, Kenny spun his head up and around to try to find who was firing at him. He was unable to spot his attacker, but again, he was hit by two more darts in the chest. With a painful cry, Kenny stumbled back a few steps and struggled to stay up on his feet. He fought to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the other boys surrounding him with concerned expressions on their faces.

The small golden-haired boy fell hard onto the ground and appeared dead to the other children.

"What the fu..," Stan whimpered softly before he is interrupted.

"The target is down! I repeat the target _**is down**_!" A man shouted from somewhere in the area.

Confused the seven boys looked around just as a small group of soldiers and familiar immortals, called the Super Best Friends, surrounded them.

"You were right, Lao Tse; he was becoming weaker after all that fighting he did. It was certainly easier to take him down with the tranquilizers in his tired state." Jesus acknowledged to the psychic elder hero with a long gray beard and pink robe.

Lao Tse simply nodded his head in a respective bow.

"You mean Kenny isn't dead?" Kyle asked.

"No he isn't boys." Jesus turned to explain to the children. "You see, Kenny is what you would call an immortal. You can't just kill him; he doesn't die like a normal person would. It took a special tranquilizer that Moses created to bring him down, but it only would work if he was tired enough."

"Ooh," Craig, Token, and Clyde all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Oh, by the way, thank you for distracting him. It would have been difficult to sneak up on him otherwise." The son of God expressed his gratitude for the boys' unknown role in Kenny's capture.

"Um, you're welcome?" Token shrugged, unsure if he should even say that.

It was then the boys started to notice that the soldiers were wrapping Kenny up in a black straightjacket. His face appeared soft, as he were sound asleep. Just by seeing him this way, one could never tell he tried to destroy the town, two armies, and the Colorado police squad. The soldiers picked him up, placed him on a stretcher, and tied him down to it.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Stan cried out.

"We need to lock him up somewhere where he can't harm anymore people." Jesus once again turned towards explained to the young boy.

"No, you can't do that...He's our f-f-friend." The emotional child struggled to say the last word, more to do with the sadness he felt of seeing Kenny been tied down, and carted away.

Jesus paused to look down at the sad child. "I'm afraid, Stanley, Kenny is no longer the friend you knew." He said solemnly.

The seven boys stood dejected as the Super Best Friends flew off, and a few soldiers placed the slumbering Kenny into a large black van. They continued to watch as the van drove off and disappeared around the corner.

"What do we do now?" Craig finally asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny finally came too with a throbbing headache. Everything felt hazy; he was not sure how long he had been sleeping. A few hours...a day...maybe more...?

The first thing he noticed is that his arms were immobile, and he is tied up in a way that has him facing the floor. The poorly lit room made it difficult to tell where he was. Weakened from the tranquilizer darts also made it impossible to break free from whatever was holding him down. Faintly he heard voices talking.

"Dr. Lange, you know Jesus and the rest of Super Friends? They have agreed to stay to keep guard while we have this monster contained." The general explained. "It is thanks to them we have this creature contained now."

"Well, there was some assistance in distracting the prisoner before we were able to apprehend him." Jesus admitted.

"I see," Lange hummed in thought.

Kenny wondered who the voices belonged to, and what they were talking about.

"Over here, Doctor," General Petraeus instructed the woman to follow him across the room and points to a thick bulletproof glass wall. Doctor Lange steps up and leans in closer to the glass in order to get a better look in the dimly lit area on the other side.

The Doctor's jaw drops when she sees the small person tied up in specially designed black straightjacket with thick chains latched from the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Doctor, this is prisoner 32292." The General announced.

Kenny lifted his head slowly to look up at his visitors. He is confused, and struggled to remember what happened before waking up in this strange place. The last thing he does remember was talking to the boys that called him a friend. What did they talk about? How did he go from conversing with them to ending up here? And most importantly, who is this woman…?

"Oh my god - h-he's just a child." The woman exclaimed in shock.

"That is not just a child!" The general spat. "It is a deadly creature, bent on destruction, and designed for pure evil!"

"Oh come now, you expect me to believe that this _boy_ is as dangerous as you claim?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't understand, he is a demonic demigod from another dimension." Jesus stepped up to explain.

The moment Kenny heard those words, his memories came back in pockets. He remembers being at war with armies and police. Destruction and mayhem. A rush of guilt hit him in the pit of his stomach as he also started to remember the deaths he caused. His eyes lowered slightly, but quickly brought his attention back up at the woman.

"Yes, I have been informed of that, but I still am having a tough time believing it." Lange shook her head.

"Believe me doctor," the general growled. "That _creature_ took down the US army, _and_ the Canadian army. Upon doing that, he destroyed most of a small town here in Colorado. All of that went down in a matter of days. Trust me when I say he needs to be in lock up and kept away from civilization. If we were not able to bring him down when we did, by now he might have moved on across America - then the rest of the world in his destructive wake!" His voice sounded sour with hint of dislike towards the chained child.

Lange did not say anything. She simply turned to the general with surprise written on her face.

"Are you still interested in taking this job?" The General raised his eyebrow curiously at her to see how she might answer.

Again, the doctor silently turned back to the young prisoner. She noticed how he never stopped starring at her. Just by looking into his shining blue orbs, she was able to see the boy had been battling with many emotions, including fear. She began to sympathize with the child. With a nod, the doctor turned back to Jesus and the General.

"I am," she stated firmly.

"In that case, let me show you the lunch room." The General nodded, leading her out of the room.

Kenny continued to watch the doctor leave with the General. His eyes shifted back to Jesus, whom stood in the same spot, and calmly watched him.

"If there is still any humanity left in you, let's just pray to my father she can help you find it." The son of God told him.

Without saying a word, Kenny sighed deeply and lowered his head towards the floor. His mind is still too foggy to think of a reply.


	8. Dr Nora Lange

**Chapter 8 - Dr. Nora Lange**

Dr. Nora Lange woke up this morning somewhat eager to start her counselling session with Kenny McCormick. She hasn't counselled a child with God-like powers before, and it would be interesting how this turns out. The moment she got out of her car, two heavily guards took her down the same tunnel that she was brought down two days ago.

The Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker was an obvious choice, chosen for its security. Perfect place to remain cover during a nuclear war, or to keep a dangerous being locked up. Neither sounds appealing, not just that, she is still finding it difficult to digest a small child could be responsible for what happened in South Park.

During the past few days, since the first introduction, Dr. Lange researched the files on the origins of the Avatar of Cthulhu. She went down to South Park, and interviewed as many people that know Kenny. From what they had to say about the boy before he was turned, made her feel confident that Kenny still has good in him.

At the end of the tunnel, the guards take Dr. Lange through the familiar corridors up to the big heavy door. Once it opens, the doctor and guards are introduced to fifteen armed soldiers lined up against the wall beside a big video screen, General Petraeus, and Jesus.

"Good afternoon, doctor." The General nodded at her. "I believe your _patient_ awaits his first session with you." The tone he used seems a bit too sarcastic for Nora's liking.

"Oh, he's fully awake then?" Lange asked. She remembers the first time she saw him he was quite groggy from been drugged by tranquilizers.

"Well, more or less." Jesus shrugged.

The doctor walks up to the large glass wall. When she peers in, she sees that the boy is free from his bonds. He sits on an old mattress along with a tattered old blanket. Regardless of what he is sitting on, it pleases the doctor to see the boy cleaned him up. They even gave a black jump suit to wear.

His wild golden hair, although been washed, still fell in all angles on his head. It is obvious with the lazy blink of his eyes, Kenny is still very tired as well. He had been in and out of consciousness, and tied up in a straightjacket for three days. This had prevented proper circulation in his upper body, so he sat quietly as he rubbed his sore arms.

"Hello Kenny, I'm Dr. Nora Lange. I see they've untied you today." Dr. Lange said to the child god.

Kenny looked up at her with sleepy eyes. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"They said if I behave and get all cleaned up that they would feed me." He glanced over at the General and glared. "I'm still _waiting_, by the way." He hissed through his teeth.

"As I told you before, you little shit, its coming!" The General snapped.

"Kenny?" Lange spoke, ignoring the tension between Petraeus and the child. She dragged a chair closer to her so she may sit down. "Mind if we talk for a bit, you know, to get to know each other."

Kenny drifted his eyes slowly back to the doctor then studied her carefully. He could see that she is quite pretty for a thirty-something year old woman. Her hair, a light brown, and tied up in a loose bun. She is wearing a navy blue business skirt and jacket, with a white blouse, and high-heeled shoes that matched her outfit. Just by looking at her, he could tell she is a well-credited psychiatrist. Kenny tilted his head as he thought if he should answer her.

Casually, Kenny moved his eyes around the still very poorly lit room. The walls and floor were a dull shade of gray concrete. There nothing in the room other then the mattress and blanket he sat on. The mat is lumpy and reminded him of the bed he had back home. It rather is a depressingly dark room. He heaved a breath before looking back up at the doctor.

"I suppose," he sighed. "Apparently I will be here for a while."

"Ok," the doctor smiled. She opened up her shoulder bag briefcase, and pulls out a medium sized notebook, a file folder, and a pen. Quickly spotting of a small table beside her, she places the notebook and pen on it. Then, once she put the bag down on the floor beside her, she eagerly sat more comfortably with her right leg crossing over her left. She opens the folder up to look at the papers stored inside.

"First, how would you prefer I address you?" She asked.

Kenny raised his eyebrow at her.

"I mean your name." Lange interjected. "I've done a bit of research and realized that you had more than one life. Each life you had a title which people addressed you as. Which name would you prefer I call you?" She leaned forward in anticipation.

There was a moment of silence before Kenny opened his mouth.

"Kenny will do." The child god informed her. "Might as well stick with a name I'm most familiar with."

The doctor smiled with relief. She made a quick note in her journal before looking up at the child again. "That is good. Alright Kenny from what I gathered in your file here is that you've had a few interesting experience in _this_ lifetime."

"I guess, though living ten years in complete confusion of your true identity, due to the incompetence of a group of cult followers. Not only that, but growing up with a retarded family literally on the wrong side of the tracks with parents that know _fuck all_ about being parents because they are always high or drunk, or _**both**_! That does leave one a little messed up, and looking for alternatives for distraction." Kenny ranted in a frustrated tone at the woman.

This time Dr. Lange pause and blinked a bit of a surprise. The doctor had to admit to herself, she didn't expect Kenny to say so much right away. Even the soldiers behind her looked a little taken aback with the young boy's mini rant.

"Yes, I suppose that would be true." The psychiatrist agreed with a nod. "But what I really want to talk about is the friends you've made." She added, cutting to the chase.

Kenny froze before nervously looking in many directions of the room to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

"I - you're wrong... I don't have friends. It is not part of the Old One's wishes." He said as he shook his head.

"I don't know Kenny. The boys I spoke to miss you, and they are all quite worried about you, as well as your older _brother_ and younger _sister_…" The doctor leaned forward in her seat to see what sort of reaction the child would make.

"You - you spoke to them?" The young god braved a glance up at her.

"Just briefly, Kenny," she assured him. "The last two days I went down to South Park and spoke to as many people as I could that knew you."

"Wh-what did they say?" He asked nervously.

"Well, like I said, they were all very worried about you."

"Oh," Kenny looked down at the floor. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. Something about this stranger talking to everyone he knew made him feel uncomfortable. "They shouldn't be I'm not a nice demigod." The young boy responded sadly.

Just then, a door from one end of Kenny's cell opens, and Seaman walks in carrying a tray with a bowl of something hot and steamy, and a glass of water. The aquatic man wore a light green pants, blue shirt, green gloves, and black underwear over his pants. The hero had a gold belt around his waist, and a triangle shape symbol on his chest with the letters 'S' and 'M'. His wavy blond locks floated over to one side of his head.

Seaman places the tray on the floor in front of Kenny then steps back.

"There you go, kid, your dinner." Seaman announced.

Kenny frowned at the bowl of gray mush. His upper lip curled with discuss as it reminds him of the walls surrounding him.

"What is it?" He sneered.

"Its gruel, more then what you deserve you little fucker." General Petraeus spat from the other side of the glass wall.

Kenny narrowed his eyes up at the general. How he would love to squish his head in like a grape. Though he is still very much tired from the tranquilizers, his sudden rage with the general's attitude towards him started to cause the glass wall to vibrate.

Everyone on the other side begin to nervously back up away from the glass. Dr. Lange almost lifted herself from the seat. The general, points angrily at the boy, and steps forward.

"You stop this, right now, or you get another shot of tranquilizer!" He warns. The general snaps his fingers to the soldier beside him, and he taps on the computer keyboard.

In the corner of the young boy's eye, he spots one of the turret guns moving towards him. Not in the mood to be put under again, Kenny lets out a loud huffy sigh. He frowned and pointed down at the bowl of gruel.

"I am not eating this," the child barked. "I've seen shit coming out of my ass that looked more appetizing." He sat straight, and crossed his arms. "I want a steak - medium rare, with mashed potatoes and little steamed carrots on the side." He demanded.

"This ain't the hotel Hilton! You will eat whatever we give you!" The middle-aged man screamed.

Without saying a word, Kenny kept his eyes on the general as he leaned forward to pick up the bowl and brought it close to his face. Then with a smirk, he moved the bowl swiftly out towards where Seaman stood and splashed the hot contents down his crotch and legs. This made the aquatic hero hop up and down around the cell, causing gruel to fly and land on the floor and walls.

"Awe, look what you did! Now I have _semen _mess everywhere in here!" The young demigod accused loudly, while putting on the most serious face that he could muster. "Just when I thought this place couldn't get any more disgusting!"

"Ow, that's SEA-MAN - AAH!" Seaman screeched as he held his lower region in agony. He quickly bent down to grab the glass of water, and threw it on himself. With a sigh of relief, Seaman relaxed a bit.

Jesus stifled his giggles as he tries to remain serious. Even the fifteen guards in the room found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Now Kenny, that was not very nice." The son of God failed to keep a natural face as he finished with a chuckle.

"You know you can just eat that off the floor because you are not getting anything else!" The general spat angrily.

"Fine," Kenny shrugged. "I'll just starve...to _death_." He glared up at the general in a threatening manner.

"Nice try you little bugger. You are an immortal, and unable to die." General Petraeus sneered at the imprisoned child.

Kenny smiled, and narrowed his eyes up at the uniformed man.

"I do die, but I just come right back. I believe the term is called..._reincarnation_. I'll simply wake up somewhere else, and _**not**_ here." He explained without giving away on where he usually wakes up. "By the time you go through the whole ordeal of tracking me down, and capturing me all over again I would have killed and destroyed many people and cities - all in the name of Cthulhu."

The general leaned over to Jesus and whispered, "Is he kidding about the whole reincarnation thing?"

Jesus looked Kenny in the eyes and saw the truth.

"I don't believe he is, general." The son of God replied.

"_God __**damn **__it_!" The General hissed. He then hollered to everyone listening. "Would someone get this little prick a steak dinner?"

"With mashed potatoes, oh, and don't forget those little steamed carrots on the side," Kenny added as Seaman grabbed the tray and empty bowl before hobbling towards the door.

"You better hurry with that, Seaman!" The general warned.

"Yeah, semen, do _cum_ back soon." Kenny grinned mischievously. Jesus and a few of the other guards, howled with laughter as they slapped his hand onto their knees. Seaman growled in defeat as he left the room.

Dr. Lange starts to write notes in her book as everyone is distracted with Kenny's antics.

"And while you're at it, get someone to clean up this shit!" The boy demands addressing the puddles of gruel on the floor and walls.

Kenny smiled in victory, while Dr. Lange shook her head in disbelief at the child's behaviour. The young boy noticed her and smirked.

"Enjoying the show so far Doc?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, sit tight. I'm only getting started."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Far off in the solar system, 3,670,050,000 miles from the sun to be persist. A space ship orbits around the dwarf planet, Pluto. Inside the bridge, there are over twenty aliens with crustacean-like bodies, antennas covering their heads, and bat-like wings.

They are all hovering around a large monitor. Displayed on the monitor is a report of the death of their beloved God, Nyarlathotep. The news does not sit well with them, which leaves them all very anxious.

"This is not good news at all, my brothers and sisters." One of them announces in an angry tone.

"What shall we do about this?" Another one chimes.

"The avatar responsible needs to pay for this, that's for sure." A third one shakes his clawed limb in the air.

"It is agreed then? We must go to earth and take care of the avatar ourselves!" The fourth one suggests.

A chorus of cheers echo in the chamber as the Mi-go's prepare to rotate the ship and make their way to earth.


	9. Behind the Glass Wall

**Chapter 9: Behind the Glass Wall**

Two and half months have gone by and Doctor Lange made some progress in communicating with Kenny. She sat and watched him calmly as he played an app game on a brand new Samsung tablet, it was something he enjoys playing almost all the time. However, it was a major tossup between getting him that, and the new Nintendo Switch, but at least with the tablet he can go on any streaming site and watch videos with it.

Most of the time he is polite enough to put the tablet down when Lange wants to talk to him about stuff, but this time she allows him fifteen minutes of play time.

This gave her a chance to catch up on some notes, and to survey the boy's cell. She notices the few changes since her first visit over two months ago. The army provided him with a new, softer, bed, cozy sheets, a warm quilt with NASCAR on them, as well as an extra pillow.

A small table sat by the bed with a lamp on it. Sitting on the table lay a plate with only a few pieces of pasta left uneaten. Obviously, no one had come by to pick up his dishes from lunch yet. The table also has scattered papers of different drawings on them, and multiple color pencil crayons. Some of the drawings, Kenny created are taped up on the wall. Most of the images are of naked women, which the doctor almost finds amusing, especially from a ten-year-old. The army even included a comfortable chair, in which he is sitting in.

Kenny is even allowed to watch some TV on the big monitor for about an hour or two, depending on if he's watching a movie or an episode or two of a series on Netflix. Of course they've had to deny him some viewings due to mature contents, regardless of the endless arguments that he can handle it.

Having these comfort items, keeps Kenny calm, which in turn makes it easier for Dr. Lange to talk to him.

Another thing the doctor notices about this special child is that, even though the army has him locked up tighter then Fort Knox; Kenny has proven countless times that he is able to blackmail and throw empty threats at them in order to get what he wanted.

She had studied the video footage from the news copter and some that soldiers had attached to their helmets. All footage recorded was during Kenny's attack on South Park. She had seen, and understood the full length of his powers by watching those videos.

There were other times during their sessions, Dr. Lange notices Kenny getting frustrated and upset, which also encourages unwanted destructive telepathic powers. There's been a few times the general had to execute the tranquilizers on him.

Knowing what the boy was capable of, she figured he would have attempted to escape. However, he just sat quietly, playing his video game.

Based on information she gathered from the boys he hung out with, and the more she got to know Kenny personally, the more she realized he responds well to games and drawing – as proven by the art gallery posted up on the walls.

It is as she predicted, he looks and acts more like a human child rather than an evil demigod wanting to take over the world. Of course, there would be times of outbursts, but for the most part, he just appreciates being treated like a person.

"You have something to say to me Doc?" Kenny asks, breaking the calm silence between them. His eyes never left the game.

"Huh...?" Lange snaps back to reality. It took a moment for her to realize he remembered she told him she would tell him something important near the end of their session.

"Oh yes, I have a surprise for you." She smiled. "You want to take a guess on what that might be?"

Kenny paused the game to look up at her. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk then replied, "You're going to take your blouse off and shake your titties around?"

"**What!?**" Dr. Lange's cheeks turned a crimson red. Behind her, a few of the guards could not help but to cough out a laugh. They quickly recovered though, and went back to their original positions, standing watch.

"Ah, no Kenny. I am not going to take my blouse off." She told him after recovering from her shock.

"Awe," Kenny's face fell into an instant frown as he peered down at his game. "That's disappointing. I bet you would have a nice rack too." He said as he turned off the tablet and placed on the table beside him.

"You know, you have a pretty special mind for a ten-year-old boy." Lange commented, tightening the suit jacket around her chest.

"Thanks, you can blame it on all the porno mags my dad stashed around the house." Kenny grinned over the memories of him reading them and staring at the inappropriate images.

The psychiatrist tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at the child. This would be the first time he mentioned Mr. McCormick as a parental figure to her.

"Did you say, your _dad_, Kenny?" She asked him with a smirk.

Kenny's smile faded almost instantly. "I-I mean that asshole that claimed he raised me." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "The only thing I seen him raise was a bottle of beer to his mouth!" The boy mimicked the motion of drinking.

"I see," Lange nodded. She leaned back into her chair and took a moment to scribble a note down on her journal book.

"What are you writing? Stop that writing!" Kenny ordered her with a nervous tone in his voice.

He jumped out of his chair, rushed up to the glass wall, and attempted to jump high enough to read what she was wrote. The problem was she sat too far away, and at an angle that prevented him from seeing any words on the paper. It bothered him when she jotted something in her book every time he mentioned anything about the McCormick family, or even the kids he knew at school.

"It's just a note, Kenny. Nothing to be worried about," she assured him.

"I must have said something really interesting that you had to write about it." He growled up at her. Kenny glared, tempted to use some of his powers to get a peek at the note, but instantly took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"You are a very interesting boy." Nora smiled warmly at him.

Kenny softened his expression and backed away from the glass. "Demigod," he reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are a very interesting demigod." She corrected herself.

"What is your surprise?" He asked, getting back to their original topic.

"Ah, I wanted to tell you that I've pulled a few strings and got the OK to bring in some visitors for you. They will be coming by tomorrow." She told him with a proud smile on her face.

"Really?" Kenny's interest showed clearly on his face. "Who?"

"Well, you will have to wait till tomorrow to find out." The doctor teased. "I believe my time here is finished for today. Goodnight Kenny."

"Goodnight Doc," He replied quietly.

He watched her pack up her papers and stood. Dr. Lange glanced at Kenny and smiled once more before she headed for the door. There was a hint of excitement in his eyes to know that he would have visitors, but at the same time, he was worried on who would be coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner some of the soldiers thought it might be fun to play Magic: the Gathering with Kenny. Kenny laid two dinner tray tables beside each other up against the glass wall. He sat in a fold up chair picking his play options in his hands.

The young soldier, as well, got two dinner tray tables, and a fold up chair. He starts to sweat when he saw Kenny calmly tap a few of his mana cards, followed by an instant card that gave his warrior an upper edge against the soldier's cards.

This action caused a chorus of 'ooohs' from the other soldiers.

"I believe that is game, Blake." Kenny confirmed, crossing his arms with pride. "You owe me three Snickers."

"Ah man," the young soldier whined, tossing the cards in his hand on the dinner tray tables. The rest of the soldiers behind him start laughing out loud.

The main doors open, and General Petraeus walks in. He surveyed the room and frowned.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Petraeus barked.

"Uh, just a friendly game of Magic," one of the soldiers said, then in an instance he stood straight and saluted to his superior. "Sir."

"Let me get this straight, you are playing a card game with the prisoner?" The general sneered, pointing accusingly at Kenny.

Kenny glanced up with a glare at the general, as he casually collected his magic cards off the small table. "What? I'm behaving. Not using my powers or anything."

"You are still a prisoner here!" The general reminded the blond boy.

Kenny frowns, looking down at the folded up chair. "You make it sound as if I had no choice to be here." He muttered before collecting the folding dinner tray tables.

With a snarl, general Petraeus again pointed at the boy.

"You chose to go on a mass murder spree all across a small town!" Petraeus almost sounded gleeful reminded him of Kenny's 'rebirth'.

This comment makes Kenny feel depressed. His back is turned towards the army men so they don't see his sad expression. Slowly he places the folded tables and chair up against the wall at the foot of his bed.

"Did you hear me prisoner 32292?" The general yelled at him.

"I heard you, how can I not with all your stupid yelling." Kenny growled.

The boy turned his head to express the anger in his eyes. All the soldiers behind the general looks very much concerned on if this could end badly.

"You better behave yourself or I will personally cancel your guests visiting tomorrow." The general threatened again.

Kenny signed, he glanced down at the floor before turning towards the bathroom at the end of his cell. "I need to get ready for bed."

"You better be in bed no later than twenty hundred hours!" The general warns.

Kenny says nothing, but rolls his eyes as he entered the side room.

The general turns to his men and realizes the magic cards and tables are still where they left them.

"Clean this shit up!" He demands before leaving the room.


	10. Letters from South Park

**Chapter 10 - Letters from South Park**

Kenny just finished his lunch and starts to play on his Samsung tablet while he waited for Dr. Lange to arrive with his visitors. He still can't believe he managed to talk his way in getting the latest model, most expensive one too.

Though he can use the WiFi, it is mostly allowed to upload games, and sometimes watch Netflix or other streaming sites on it.

Kenny had just finished another level on the latest game he's playing when he heard the big iron door been unlocked. Quickly, he glanced down at the time on the tablet, and saw it is ten after two in the afternoon. When Kenny looked up, he sees Dr. Nora Lange entering the room.

"You're ten minutes late, Doc." He pointed out.

Dr. Lange could not help but to smile at Kenny's knowing remark.

"I'm sorry Kenny, but I had to make sure your visitors got in safely." She replied as she addressed four small figures walking up to the glass wall.

Kyle, Stan, Eric Cartman, and Butters stood, and smiled at their friend on the other side.

"H-hey dude, how are you?" Stan asked as cheerfully as he could, trying to hid his nervousness.

Kenny tilted his head and looked at them for a moment. He frowns with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Oh, you're not quite who I was expecting." He signed.

A little taken aback, the boys looked at each other, and even Dr. Lange appeared puzzled with Kenny's reaction.

"Um Kenny, aren't you going to answer your friend's question?" She asked.

Kenny glared up at her before softening his expression slightly before he rolled his eyes back at Stan.

"I'm fine," he hissed in a sarcastic tone. Kenny then glanced back down to his tablet, debating if he wanted to continue playing, or actually carry out a conversation with the boys.

"Awe g-gee Ken, who were ya expecting?" Butter asked, as he pounded his fists together nervously.

Slowly Kenny lifted his head and sneered at the other blond boy. "Not you," he stated simply.

"Oh wow," Cartman cooed, pointing at the object in Kenny's hand. "Is that the newest Samsung Tablet?"

Kenny smiled, and held it up so the boys could see it.

"Sure is, it is the new Galaxy Tab S6. It has 8GB of RAM and 256GB of storage, and boy does it have sweet graphics to either play games or watch movies on it." He explained with enthusiasm.

For that brief moment, it felt like the boys were talking to the old Kenny. Each of them relaxed and grinned as the smaller blonde-haired boy spoke.

"That is really cool, dude. They sure are giving you some cool stuff in here." Kyle commented, seeing the comfortable furniture in the cell.

"Yeah well, I'm here for a while. I have to be entertained somehow." Kenny replied nonchalantly as he turned off and placed the tablet on the table. He then hopped off his chair to saunter over towards the glass wall.

Dr. Lange took her seat beside the small table and prepared her note pad in case she needs to write down anything during the boys' visit. She did manage to make a small note on Kenny's reaction to the boys entered the room, and when he described the Samsung Tablet to them.

Once Kenny makes it to the glass wall, he leans in to eye each of the boys carefully. The boys were quiet, unsure of what Kenny was going to do or say. The imprisoned child stopped in front of Cartman. For a moment, the two of them were at a stare down. Cartman suddenly felt nervous. He felt as if Kenny was burrowing into his soul.

"_**BOO!**_" Kenny barked without warning. The sudden movement and sound caused Eric Cartman to fall onto his back with a high pitch girly scream. This made Kenny laugh in amusement.

"Good one dude," Kyle said, joining Kenny in a good chuckle. Both Butters and Stan as well found the display of Cartman on the floor funny.

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Kenny smirked mischievously at the Jewish boy.

"Heh-heh. Yeah, you got me." Cartman chuckled uneasily as he struggles back up onto his feet.

The guards behind the boys stood on high alert. They are quite familiar with Kenny's sudden out bursts and there's a good chance he might get out of control again. The general and Jesus enter the room, the second they realized Kenny's switch in behaviour. Even the doctor shifts her seating position in concern of what her patient might do.

Kenny paced back and forth for a couple of steps, looking rather irritated all of a sudden. He notices the guards change in stance, Jesus's concerned expression, and of course, the general's scowl. They don't trust he will behave himself. Not only that, but his own friends don't seem to know how to act around him anymore. They're own behaviour is not how it used to be, and this somehow angers Kenny.

"_**Well?**_" He snapped at the largest of the four boys. This caused the usually loud-mouthed child to back up, speechless.

"Uh well, what?" Cartman shrugged nervously.

"I know you want to say it!" Kenny insisted.

The heavy child blinked as he wondered what Kenny meant. The smiles on the other boys' faces quickly faded into concern and worry.

"Say what?" Eric finally asked.

"You know. How I'm so poor and now in prison. Locked away, so I won't hurt anyone, or pollute them with my poorness." The young child demigod waits for a few moments, but all he got in return was silence. This seemed to bother him greatly.

Cartman just stared at Kenny with shock, panic, and sadness. It was torturing him inside knowing that Kenny is right. However, if this was under a different circumstance, and Kenny did not have the power to kill him with one thought, Cartman would defiantly be laughing at his situation.

"Go on, _**say it**_!" Kenny screamed. "Come on, you fat piece of sh-"

"Kenny," the Doctor interrupted. "That is enough." She warned.

The young boy glanced up at Dr. Lange with a glare. He started to shift his eyes to Cartman than back to her. For a couple of beats, Kenny debated if he should withdraw his threats to Cartman, or continue. He concluded that the game he was playing began to bore him anyway, so he narrowed his eyes back at his fat friend.

"_Pathetic_," he hissed at him before drifting in front of Kyle.

"What about you, _Kyle_? Don't you have some wonderful lecture on how I shouldn't be so _evil_? That somewhere there is still some _good_ in me..." Kenny asked the Jewish boy.

"Uh, n-no Kenny, I swear." Kyle waved both of his hands up to assure the other boy he was not going to say anything like that. However, it bothered him knowing that Kenny understood what he was thinking.

"Gosh, Kenny..." Butters again pounded his fists together. "Why are you saying this stuff? We just wanted to come by for a visit."

Kenny drifted in front of Butters and took a step closer to the glass.

"I hate to burst your naive little bubble, but I don't see this as a 'visit'. I see this as a ploy to try and convince me I'm just a normal kid like you and not an evil avatar creature sent to conquer this world." He spat.

"But Kenny, you're not." Stan spoke up.

Kenny glared at him as he took a step in his direction.

"What makes you say that, _Stanley_?" The young demigod growled.

"Because Kenny, you're our Fr-" Stan started to say, but he was cut off the second Kenny slammed the side of his fist against the glass - making the whole wall quake.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" Kenny shouted. This caused all four boys to back up. Kenny's sudden action made them very afraid.

The glass wall begins to vibrate, it is clear that Kenny is losing control of his powers again.

Kenny's ears perk when he heard the turret guns stationed in all four corners of his cell rotating towards him. He knew they were loaded with the same tranquilizers. They would not kill him, obviously, but they would certainly slow him down to the point it would give the guards the chance to come in and tie him up in the black straightjacket.

It has been over a month since they last had to do that, but regardless, it is never a fun experience.

Not eager to wear that jacket again, Kenny backed away from the glass. After taking four smooth steps away from the wall, he looked straight at the General, whom had his finger waiting to push the button to fire on him.

Kenny glared at him and casually raised his arms up to ensure that he was not going to harm anyone. Slowly, the General moved his hand away from the button after Jesus assured him it would be ok.

The young child-god lowered his hands, then glanced back at the four boys. Each of them look afraid of him. In fact, looking around he saw even the guards, Jesus, and Dr. Lange appeared startled by his attack on the glass wall. To Kenny, it was an all too familiar sight from his previous lives. It was also at that moment he felt a pain in his chest. The young boy did not know why, but this pain prevented him from wanting to continue the 'tough act'.

"Look," He spoke softly. "Unless you guys have any other useless thing to say to me, then perhaps it is best you go home now." Kenny added as he started to look away from them.

"That is the most sensible thing he ever said." The General muttered to the guard beside him.

"But Kenny," Stan began to argue. "We just got here."

"Please, for your own safety. Just go." Kenny said as he turns his back to them. "Sorry you wasted your time coming here."

"But," Kyle interjected, however he was cut off when Jesus steps up to him and the other three boys.

"Come on boys, I'll take you back to your parents." The son of God said calmly. He then ushers them to the iron door with the General close behind.

As they waited for the door to open, the four boys turned to see Kenny still facing away from them. Even after the door opens, the boys still waited in case Kenny would change his mind, but the boy did not budge.

Stan is the first to run out past Jesus. He is clearly emotionally upset with how fast things took a turn for the worst. Kyle and Butters follow after him. Cartman stood there for a moment longer before he too turns to walk out of the room with his head hung low.

Kenny listened for the iron door to close shut before speaking.

"I know what you are going to say, Doc." He said in a quiet tone.

"You do?" Dr. Lange asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you are going to say something like, how I suddenly got upset, and what was it that triggered my anger in the first place." The young demigod said, still facing away from the glass wall. "Why would I do that? You ask. Well, the answer is, I don't know. I don't know why it felt good to talk to them at first, but then that feeling went away when I realized it was all a lie."

The boy paused as he recapped in his mind the emotions he felt during the entire visit with his friends.

"Why do I have such a problem dealing with these angry feelings?" He asks more to himself. "I can't seem to get the Old Ones influence out of my system." Kenny glared down at his hands. "Maybe the general is right, I am a monster that deserves to be caged up."

The doctor and even the soldiers felt sorry for the young boy.

"Something triggered my emotions the moment my friends came in." Kenny became aware of what had happened. "Also it didn't help that everyone started to act scared, which increased my anger."

With a big sigh, Kenny drops his hands down in defeat. "I was actually looking forward to having visitors today too."

Dr. Lange stayed silent for a moment as she processed Kenny's self-analysis. She took in a deep breath before speaking.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with whom you thought I was going to bring to bring to visit with you, would it?" She asked.

"Why would that matter? You and I both know the people that should've been here to visit me are probably drunk off their asses because they are too stupid to care about anyone, especially the kids they raise." Kenny snapped as he crossed his arms in a pout.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in Dr. Lange's head.

"Wait? You thought I was going to bring your parents to visit you?" She said, sitting up instantly.

"Again, it doesn't matter!" Kenny spat as he turn to glare over his shoulder.

At that moment, a she became aware of a huge fact. A wave of guilt washed over her as her face became pale.

"Oh my god, no one has told you. Have they?"

"Told me what?" The boy growled, turning his whole body around to face the doctor. "You are the only one that ever talks to me in this god-damned place!"

"Kenny, your mother is in the hospital." Lang began to explain. "She's been in there for the past few months. Ever since the day you began your attack on South Park. Don't you remember? You caused her head injury by exploding rubble into the air."

Kenny froze; he started to lose all the color in his face. Slowly he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I didn't think I hit her that hard." He muttered, barely audible to Dr. Lange. Kenny managed to glance up at her with sheer guilt in his eyes. "It was an accident."

"Kenny?" She leaned forward in her chair to get the boy's attention.

"S-she's going to be ok, isn't she?" The worry and fear on Kenny's face read quite clear to the doctor.

"I don't know, Kenny." She replied honestly. "When I went to the hospital I spoke with your fath - er, the man that raised you. The doctor had told him that your mom is in a coma, but if she wakes up, she should make a full recovery. It is most likely she is in a coma due to emotional trauma rather than her physical injury."

Kenny's eyes started to water up as his emotions are becoming intense. It is taking him a lot to not just cry right now. He quickly looks away from the doctor and soldiers.

"Mr. McCormick is quite worried about you," Lange continued, "and I did ask him if he wanted to be here today. However, at the last minute, he felt he should stay by your mother. You know, in case she woke up. From what I was told, he barely left her side for more than a day."

Dr. Lange watched for a bit as Kenny took in the news. He kept his back to her, but it is clear he is taking this news hard. His small shoulders slump forward as he pulls his hands up to give himself a supportive hug.

"Are you ok, Kenny? You seem terribly upset by this news." She asked.

With one hand, Kenny wipes a stray tear from his cheek. "I don't want her to die. She may do stupid things at times, but she _**is**_ my m-m-mother." He told her with a sound of a broken heart. He took in a deep breath before turning to ask, "what about Kevin and Karen?"

"Your brother and sister?" Lange confirmed. "I believe they are staying at the Marsh's, with your friend Stan."

Kenny nodded approvingly, but still wore a guilty look on his face knowing how he spoke to him just moments ago.

The side door of Kenny's cell opens, and Joseph Smith walks through carrying a large mailbag that was almost the same height of him and nearly the same weight as well. He places it down beside Kenny's bed before he stood straight, and smiled down at the boy.

"What is that?" Kenny pointed at the bag curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Your friends had everyone that knew you in South Park write you a letter." Dr. Lange explained. "I am hoping that reading them you can see the impact you had on a lot of people. And by looking at that bag, you have made a difference in a lot of people's lives."

"Would you like some hot coco while you read your letters?" Smith asked the young demigod.

"Yes," Kenny replied instantly, keeping his eyes on the bag. He quickly noticed Joseph still standing beside the bag, as if he was waiting for something. Kenny clued in and added, "Please."

"Coming right up," Joseph Smith cheerfully said as he skipped out of the cell.

Kenny reached into the bag, opened one of the envelopes, and started to read the first letter. His brow wrinkled upward as he absorbed each word. He lifted his tiny hand up to touch his heart, but ended up just scratching an itch on his chest instead.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Stan stopped running just outside of the waiting room. He heaved in a couple of breathes before breaking down into tears.

"Stan?" Kyle said as he caught up to his friend.

"It's not fair," the raven-haired boy sobbed. "Kenny's a great friend. Why did he have to end up like this?"

"I-I know." Kyle replied as he wiped away some tears that slid down his own cheeks.

"Stan, I did try to warn you." Jesus said, as he caught up to the two boys. Butters and Cartman were both walking beside him.

"I know I just didn't want to listen." Stan admitted.

"Is there any hope for Kenny?" Kyle pleaded as more tears fell from his eyes.

The other Super Best Friends, Buddha and Krishna join them.

"We believe there is a part of the Kenny you knew still there." Buddha said in a positive manner.

"That is right," Krishna added. "Most of the time he is very quiet playing his games, or watching something on the internet."

"Gosh, that sure does sound an awful like the Kenny we know." Butters allowed a small smile to return on his face.

"Yeah," Eric sniffed. "He defiantly liked to play. Almost anything would make him happy."

"Yeah," the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Jesus, do you think those letters we wrote will help Kenny to come back to us?" Stan whined.

"We can certainly pray, my son." Jesus replied honestly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later Jesus returns to the cell. He walks up to Dr. Nora Lange, and coughed to get her attention. She turned away from the glass wall to give the son of God her undivided attention.

"Doctor Lange, Maybe we should have waited a few more weeks before bringing Stan and the other boys here to visit Kenny. I -" Jesus stopped talking when the Doctor raised her hand to his face.

"Jesus look," she whispered, pointing to the cell.

Jesus' jaw dropped when he saw Kenny tearing another piece of tape from its dispenser and attaching it to one of the letters in his hand. Then he watched as the boy added it, along with his art gallery of drawings on the wall.

By counting the different colored written paper on the wall, Jesus saw that Kenny has already read six if the letters. It defiantly showed that he was going to read each letter word for word before putting it up on the wall. It did not take a psychiatrist to see that the letters did mean something to the young demigod.

"Maybe today's visit was not a total loss." Jesus hummed.

"I agree." Lange nodded with a smile.

Kenny backed up a few paces, picked up his mug of coco, and sipped at it while inspecting the start of his new decorations. To him it is a relief from staring at the dull grey concrete walls. From the corner of his eye, he notices the adults staring at him.

"What? They add color to this dreary place." He shrugged.

Jesus smiled warmly, "Yes. Yes they do." 


	11. Falling to Pieces

**Chapter 11 – Falling to Pieces **

The trip back home seemed long and quiet. A day that started out to be an exciting adventure to see their best friend, turned out to be another scary encounter with the demigod that happens to be named Kenny. None of the boys did not say anything after leaving the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker. Even though the talk with Jesus seemed hopeful, but after seeing Kenny regress to his demigod persona, didn't seem hopeful at all.

Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski kept quiet as well, out of respect for the boys and what they've gone through. Sheila Broflovski glanced over her shoulder to look at the four boys in the back seat. She frowned, switching her eyes to look over at her husband.

Gerald Broflovski stole a peek in the rear view mirror before shifting his glance over to his wife. None of this seems fair. To be honest, he always had a suspicion with the McCormick boy. Even though, growing up he was best friends with Kenny's father, Stuart, Kenny was always the quiet one amongst the four boys – almost a little too quiet.

Regardless, his heart goes out to the boys moping in the backseat. He can tell by glancing at his wife she is feeling the same way.

Driving through town is like driving through an endless construction site. So many buildings were affected during Kenny's reign of terror. A lot of the business owners usually stuck it out after the town goes through any supernatural attacks, Kenny VS the army was the last straw, apparently. South Park seems emptier because of it now.

Seeing the once proud small town in ruins leaves Gerald a little depressed. He was talking with Randy, and he said that the town might take longer to get over what had happened. Made the man regret leaving his farm.

Gerald makes a left turn into the suburb, fortunate the attacks didn't come near the homes.

First person to get dropped off is Butters, he manages a 'thank you' to the Broflovski's for the ride, and a goodnight to his friends before heading into his home.

Next Cartman is dropped off. He mutters something as he closed the door, but it was so low that no one heard what he said.

Lastly, Stan is dropped off before the Broflovski's drive off to their home.

The raven-haired boy enters and is right away bombarded with questions by little Karen.

"Did you see my brother? Is he coming home soon? Did you give him my letter? I miss him so much. I wish he'd come home now." The little girl rambles.

"Karen, listen to me." Stan speaks up. "It might be awhile before you can see your brother again."

He looks up to see Kenny's older brother. Kevin is old enough to tell that Kenny isn't doing well being locked up, and probably believes that he will never see his little brother again. Stan shifts his eyes back down to the six year old girl.

Karen has the biggest disappointed frown on his face. Stan felt so bad for both her and Kevin. Ever since they started staying with his family, due to Kenny's sudden personality change, and their mother being in a coma, he's been sort of the substitute middle brother.

The tween boy pulls Karen back and says, "Karen leave Stan be." He slurred between his braces. "We should finish watching the movie."

Without saying a word, Stan watches the McCormick kids sulk as they made their way back to the couch. Seeing little Karen start crying breaks his heart. Kevin tries the best he could to calm her, but all she does is shake him off. Stan's mom came in from the kitchen and rushed up to her.

"Karen, hon, what's wrong?" Sharon Marsh asked in a very motherly tone.

"I want my mom," the youngest McCormick chokes a sob.

"Awe, sweetie." Sharon wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I know…"

Karen accepted Mrs. Marsh's hug, as she continued to cry. Kevin hated seeing his sister this upset. He, himself is on the verge of tears as well.

With a regrettable sigh, Stan decides to go upstairs to hide in his room for the rest of the night. He feels absolutely useless. He can't help Kenny, he can't help anyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The water from the shower trickles down Kenny's head. His mind is swarming with many thoughts and emotions. Most of these thoughts and emotions are the event playing over and over again from earlier in the afternoon.

How could he let his emotions get in the way of his visit with Stan and the others? They were once his friends. He always enjoyed his time with them, even the times when they talked him into doing a major prank on someone. If he didn't have them as friends, Kenny would not have felt like he belonged. Even during the time when he, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman each went along separate paths for a brief time, they eventually came back to each other.

No, Kenny's behaviour, especially after reading most of those letters from people that knew him, was not acceptable. Without realizing, he did have an impact on people in South Park. Kenny became so pissed off with himself, he threw a punch against the tiled wall. A small sob escaped passed his lips before he calmed himself down. For sure, he must have blew it with ever getting any more visitors.

Having this in mind, Kenny decided that he will try harder to be in more control. He is certain that his mom will get better soon. Regardless of how lacking in parental skills she and his dad have, seeing her especially, might improve his efforts. They are the first people that have shown compassion and love to him after all. That, and later as he got older, they allowed him as much freedom as he wanted – even giving him his own room.

That is what he is missing the most right now – freedom.

His thoughts continue to spin through his mind as he finishes up rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The second he is finished, Kenny shuts off the water. He grabs one of the towels, and wraps it around his body. The second towel, he uses to start drying his hair. That is when he hears the general talking to the Doc outside the glass wall. The boy tip-toes and leans up against the open door frame to his cell.

"General, I don't think drugs is the answer for this." Dr. Lange pleaded.

"You're missing the point, Doctor." The general rebuttals. "I got orders from the higher ups that they believe if we can control this demon child, he can be used for greater things in the future for the government of the US of A. With his powers on our side, any country around the globe will think twice before starting a war with us."

There was a brief pause after the general's explanation. Finally, Dr. Lange responds.

"Are you saying you want to use him as a weapon?" The doctor bluntly puts out. "I should have seen this coming. This is not acceptable, I am NOT okay with this."

Kenny can feel warm tears falling down his cheeks. Hearing those words, 'used as a weapon', sent sharp sheering pains through his chest. He feels more sad than angry at this point. Instinctively, the blond child wraps the towel tighter around himself. All he could think of is how crappy his life has always been. If he isn't some avatar for the Old Ones causing destruction and chaos in their name, he was a poor kid living on the wrong side of the tracks. Now the government is planning to eventually make him a 'weapon' for the army.

"He is a child," the doctor continues, fully offended. She raises her voice in outrage. "He should be free, going to school, out playing with his friends. He _**needs**_ to be with his _**family**_!"

The blond boy leaned his head against the wall as he heard the doctor speak. He does actually miss those things she listed, even school.

"I like the school idea." Petraeus hummed, ignoring everything else she said. "I'll look in to getting a tutor. That will keep the piece of shit occupied for a few hours. Also, he will be going on some Celexa and Zoloft starting tomorrow."

Kenny slams the back of his head against the wall, hoping the new pain would overtake the pain in his heart. How he wishes he was back to being simple Kenny McCormick when nobody paid much attention to him.

"General, please, give me a few more weeks. I know Kenny can control himself, he just needs more time. Just hold off on giving anything till then." Dr. Lange said with desperation in her voice.

There is a pause of silence before the general responds. "You have a week, doctor, no longer." He said flatly before leaving the room.

Motion catches Kenny's attention from the corner of his eye. In order to hide the fact he is crying, Kenny grabs the corners of the towel and covers his face, pretending to be drying it.

"Are you finished?" The armed soldier asked.

"Yeah," the boy muffled through the towel.

"Did you brush your teeth?" The soldier raised his eyebrow.

"Not yet," Kenny responded with his face still buried in the towel.

"Ok, well, start getting dressed then brush your teeth." The uniformed man glanced over his shoulder and notices his dinner has been barely touched. "Well, how about you finish your dinner than you can brush your teeth." He suggested.

The man glances back to the boy. He already has his pants on and is now struggling with his sweater.

Kenny pulls down his sweater over his head. The look on his face appear very tired, his eyes are a bit red from crying. Keeping his back to the soldier, he responds, "I'm not hungry."

The soldier's ears perked when he heard the boy sniffle. He briefly catches as the child using his sleeve to wipe his nose before picking up his toothbrush. The man raised his eyebrow, wondering if the child has been crying.

He felt bad for the boy. It also occurred to him that Kenny might have overheard the conversation the doctor and general had just moments ago. Regardless of his outburst during the visit of his friends, there are times when the child does try to be in control of his emotions. Those are the moments when he's a cool kid. He lets out a regrettable sigh.

"Tell you what, I'll leave the tray in case you get hungry later." The soldier says with sincerity.

Kenny slowly lowers the toothbrush from his mouth, spits the foamy paste in the sink, and just stares at it as the foam slides towards the drain.

"Fine," he finally speaks.

The soldier opens his mouth to say something else, but changes his mind. He turns to leave Kenny to finish getting ready for bed.


	12. The Crossroad

**Chapter 12 - The Crossroad**

**~ 1489 BC ~**

**Waset (**_**widely known as Thebes)**_**, Egypt**

Most of the buildings in the city were up in flames as the people ran around in chaos, screaming and killing each other in the streets. A young boy with short black hair, dark skin, and dark eyes stood high on a balcony of the pharaoh's temple.

He wears a formal kilt, a pharaoh's necklace, and bracelets on his wrists. It is clear how he is dressed, he likes the finest things in life.

The pharaoh watches the glorious scene that he had caused down on the streets below. It was a moment that would normally please him, especially with all the panicked people screaming. However, he appeared as though the screaming from the tortured victims was starting to make him ill.

A noise of laughter caught his attention. The Pharaoh boy turns his head down onto an open field, just outside of the city wall. Four boys about age 10, are playing kick ball. The four of them looked happy and free.

Each of the four boys had a remarkable striking resemblance to Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofloski, and Butters Stotch - only their skin is a brown color, and their hair, black. All the Pharaoh boy wonders how they could be enjoying themselves when he had just conquered their town. A part of him also wish he could be down there, joining them in their game.

As he focused on the children playing, a man walks happily into the room behind him. The moment he spotted the child, he spoke.

"Ah, Nephren-Ka, there you are. You are late, you know." He said in a very cheery tone.

The pharaoh boy turned to look up at the tall, slim, joyous man. He tilted his head as he recognized him almost instantly. His outer appearance resembled closely to the cult leader, Jim McElroy. However, that was not his real name.

"Hello, Nyarlathotep." The boy said.

"Come along, Nephren-Ka you're followers await for you to continue your reign of terrier and conquest." Nyarlathotep said as he led the child across the room.

The young boy stopped in his tracks. All he could do is stare up at the man. Something is bothering him and only one thing crossed his mind.

"Did I not already kill you?" He asked, after having a flash memory of the man hanging dead from a tree.

The man turned and smiled. "You can't kill me completely, young avatar, I will always be connected with you in some form."

"You can't control me anymore," The Egyptian boy insisted as he positioned himself into a T pose. Servants scurried around him, dressing him up in a pharaoh's robe and Nemes headdress.

"That remains to be seen. You're madness betrays you." Nyarlathotep bowed with a grinned.

"Are my subjects ready?" Nephren-Ka ignored Nyarlathotep to ask one of his servants.

"Yes young Per-aa. They await your commands." One of the servants groveled

"Good, time to do what I was programmed for." The boy stated, though he had a sad expression on his face. All of a sudden he doesn't want to go through with conquering anymore. As he was about to take a step towards the balcony, when a familiar voice started barking him.

"Kenny! Kenny James McCormick!" A female with a southern accent yelled behind him.

"Mom," the boy responded with a small smile of relief.

The boy turned, without realizing that his skin color becomes a lighter shade of pink, and his eyes are now blue. The young pharaoh, now known as Kenny, watched as a redheaded woman about 5"6 wearing a lime-green T-shirt with the phrase 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow pointing right, and dark blue jeans storms in. She stops and places her fists firmly onto her hips. She gives him a scowled look as if he had done something wrong.

"What do you think you're doin' in here?" She asked angrily.

"I'm just trying to rule the world, mom." Kenny answered.

"Naw-uh, no you ain't! You're gettin' dressed, and ready for school!" She demanded. "I want you educated so you can get yourself a decent job, so you won't end up broke and on welfare like your deadbeat father!"

"I heard that, you stupid bitch!" A man hollered from down the hall.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, asshole!" Carol shouted back.

"I dare you to come here and say that!" The man threatened.

"Oh, you would just love that, wouldn't ya?" She responded as she turns to storm down the hall towards the man yelling. Kenny recognizes his voice to be the man that raised him, Stuart McCormick.

Kenny stood and smiled, though he was not sure why. That is when he realize all the servants, and even the man he called Nyarlathotep is gone. His reflection on his left, caused him to turn towards a mirror. The boy looking back at him has such an innocent expression. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Are you finally ready to be free?" The child in the mirror asked.

"Yes," Kenny replied with a nod. He took off the Pharaoh hat, revealing his golden wild locks of hair.

He drops the hat, and realizes as it hit the floor, that he is now in his old dirty bedroom of the run down shack he lives in with his poor family in South Park. Kenny takes four steps up the closet; he opens the crooked sliding door, and reaches for a single article of clothing hanging, an orange parka.

After slipping it on across his back, he zipped it up to his chin, he than reached back to pull up the hood. He tightened it around his head so only his eyes showed. Somehow, he felt secured dressed this way, as if the Old Ones, especially Nyarlathotep, could not find him.

Kenny found himself staring at himself in the mirror again, feeling more like himself…well, like a McCormick.

Feeling better, Kenny walks out of the room and down the hall. As he walks by one of the bedrooms, he heard a little girl crying. He stops to look inside.

"What's wrong, Karen?" Kenny muffled through the hood of his parka.

"I'm scared. My Guardian Angel is not here." She whimpers as she held her raggedy old doll tightly.

Kenny tilted his head to one side; he felt pity towards the young girl. She acts as if she lost someone important in her life.

"Awe, I'm sure he'll come back." He finally said, walking up to her. Kenny pats her on the head to let her know that he cared.

Karen looked up at him with her hazel brown eyes. Like a light bulb been turned on, her eyes lit up with excitement. She reached her tiny arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"You're here! I knew you would come back!" She squealed.

A little confused by her remark, Kenny backed away. Karen started to play happily with her doll as if he was not even in the room. Watching her like that made him smile.

He then continues to walk down the hall, he ends up in the living room. As he did, he passed his older brother, Kevin. The tween boy was tossing a flat ball up in the air and trying to catch it before it landed on the floor. The ball fell awkwardly, which made it a challenge to catch it. Kevin watches as it slipped passed his hands, and land with a flop. He bent over to pick it up, only to toss it back into the air. This game absolutely entertains him as he giggles at the clumsiness of the rubber flipping around.

"Hey Kenny, wanna play catch with me?" He asked once he noticed his younger brother watching him.

"Maybe another time, thanks." Kenny replies as he continued down the hall.

Kenny walks around the corner and into the kitchen where his parents both stood waiting for him.

"There's my little angel." Carol cooed as she bent down to hug Kenny.

"Mom? You're better?" Kenny asked, suddenly remembering he heard she was in the hospital.

"Yes, baby. I'm lots better now that you're back." His mother replied while stroking the back of his head tenderly.

"You make be proud, boy." Stuart said as he patted Kenny on the head. "You always have."

"You best hurry, son. Your friends are waitin' for ya." His mother told him.

"Ok," the boy nodded.

Kenny moved quickly to the door. The instant he opened the door to go outside he saw his four friends, Stan, Kyle, Eric Cartman, and Butters waiting for him.

"Hey dude, it's about time you came back to us." Stan chirped.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late guys." Kenny responded with a wave.

"It's ok, we forgive ya." Butters smiles.

"Yeah, we can't seem to stay mad at you for too long." Cartman admits.

"Hey, are you coming over to my place after school? We could all hang out." Kyle suggests.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" The orange clad boy cheered with excitement.

Suddenly Kenny heard a loud growling noise. When he looks up, he notices dark swirling purple clouds covering the sky. This made the boy very nervous.

"Kenny, what's going on, baby?" His mother asked as she and the rest of the family stood at the front door.

"Get out of here! Run!" Kenny screams as he waved his arms frantically in the air. He got scared when his family and friends would not follow his command.

"Why dude?" Stan asked.

The sound of thundering footsteps came towards them. Kenny looked up to see Cthulhu walking up to them with an angry look on his face.

"No!" Kenny cried.

Cthulhu expressed his rage towards his betraying avatar. With the wave of his hand, the squid-like monster kills his family and friends with lightning bolts streaming out of his fingertips.

Kenny wailed in sorrow as he fell down to his knees.

"I'm sorry I defied you, master." He pleaded.

Cthulhu let out a loud roar before reaching down to grab Kenny. The last thing the boy saw was a large hand covering him then everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**~ Present Day ~**

**Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker, USA**

Kenny sat up in his bed with a jolt, dripping with sweat, and screaming at the top of his lungs. It did not take him long to remember where he was. Drifting his eyes over to his right, he saw where the fifteen guards are on the other side of the glass wall. It is clear that they do not know how to react to Kenny's scream. The guards had a problem deciding if he was attacking, or reacting to a dream.

No matter how much he tried, Kenny could not stop shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, I had a n-nightmare." He explained emotionally. The guards seemed to relax a bit after that. Some even show sympathy for the boy.

The side door of the cell opened, and three of the Super Best Friends entered. Buddha, Joseph, and Krishna ran up to the child to inspect the drama.

Buddha sat down on the edge of the bed and put his arm around the troubled boy. Kenny shook violently as he broke down in tears over the feeling of receiving physical contact.

"It will be ok, little one." Buddha cooed softly.

"Yes, tell us what's wrong." Joseph encouraged.

Kenny did not answer; he was too emotional to reply with words.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

1:45 in the afternoon, and Dr. Nora Lange arrives at the bunker. Jesus rushes up to her and tells her about Kenny's episode in the middle of the night. He also added that Kenny did not eat his dinner last night, nor breakfast, or lunch. The boy simply refused to get out of bed.

Immediately afterwards, Nora ran to the cell. She waited impatiently for the large iron door to open, than rushed inside. Dr. Lange stops in front of the glass wall and feels her heart sinking down to the pit of her stomach.

Kenny is curled up under his blanket, looking like a little round ball with scruffy blond hair; a position he has been in most of the night. It is obvious that the child most likely suffering depression, but the question is, why.

"Kenny?" She called out to him. When he did not move, she got worried. "Kenny, I hear you are not eating, and that you had a scary dream last night. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a desperate manner.

No reply, not even a shift of position. This is starting to worry Dr. Lange. None of this is helping the boy improve, the last thing she wants for him is to be drugged up and controlled by the government. She leans her forehead up to the glass.

"Please say something, Kenny. I need you to talk to me." She begs.

For a few moments, there is no response, until...

"I'm really a monster, aren't I? I belong in here."

The doctor went from shock that he spoke, to letting out a silent sigh of relief. "Now Kenny don't let the General's words get to you."

"It's true," he responded, still facing the cement wall. "I can't control what I am. I heard what you guys said last night."

Dr. Lange's heart dropped once more when she heard him say that.

"I don't want to be a weapon, nor do I want to continue being the Old One's avatar." Kenny sniffled.

"Trust me that is why we need to work together, so you can get more in control." The doctor attempted to assure the boy. Her hand reaches up to the glass as if she is trying to reach through the barrier to get closer to him.

For a moment, the room was quiet. The only sound heard was the humming sound of the florescent lights above. Dr. Lange watched Kenny as he slowly started to sit up on his bed. He had a long sad look on his face, and mostly kept his focus on the blanket underneath him.

"I don't know what to do…" Kenny said in a soft broken voice.

The psychiatrist figures that this might be a good time to try to get the boy to open up to her.

"Kenny, maybe if you tell me what your dream was, it might help?" She asked.

Kenny blinked up at her. She could almost hear the imaginary gears turning in his head as he decided if he wanted to tell her anything or not.

With a deep breath, he finally responded. "I dreamt of one of my past lives. My name was Nephren-Ka," he glances up briefly to the doctor before looking very guilty and lowering his head again. "Let's just say I was not a very nice pharaoh. The history scrolls don't say much of my existence back then. Maybe it was the fact I was _really _crazy."

"Really? How so?" Dr. Lange asked as she took her seat beside the small table.

Kenny paused for a moment. He whipped his face from a few stray tears as he debated on telling her his whole story. As he looked around his room, he realized that maybe he should. It couldn't hurt. The ten-year-old boy got himself more comfortable on his bed, and with a sniffle.

"Take your time, Kenny." The psychiatrist assured the young boy.

"In pretty much all the lives I lived I had guidance from Nyarlathotep." Kenny started. "It was only this time; Nyarlathotep was not able to, um, 'council' me." He paused to look up at the woman.

"You could probably thank my parents for that. After that one meeting, they made it very clear they didn't want anything to do with the cult. In a way, they protected me without knowing, I guess." Kenny said as he suddenly came to that realization. Fresh tears rolled down his face. He is missing his parents more now because of that.

Dr. Lange grabbed her note book from her bag, and started to jot down this new turn of events.

"Growing up with the McCormicks, I didn't realize how different I was." Kenny continued. "Sure, I was aware that when I died I would just come back. I just didn't know that it wasn't normal until going to school, and meeting my friends. That's when I also found out that people don't remember I die, well, except my mom, and maybe my dad too."

"No one knew how alone I felt because of that. Even though I had many friends at school, not just Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, but other classmates too. I had nobody to talk to about these crazy deaths or everyone thought I was lying if I did. After a while, I chose to live in the moment and not let my, er, situation get in the way of hanging with my friends."

The doctor couldn't help but to smile as she wrote another note down.

"Kenny, could you tell me more about Nyarlathotep, isn't he one of the Old Ones."

"Yeah, he _**was**_ the only one that could transport himself between the two realms." Kenny began to explain.

Dr. Lange raised her eyebrow when she heard him emphasize the word '_was_'. "So, who _was_ Nyarlathotep? I don't remember hearing about a monstrous creature running around." She asked.

"Oh, everyone in South Park knew him better as Jim McElroy." He answered. "Nyarlathotep would disguise himself as a human, and put together cults of people that followed Cthulhu. I don't know what happened this time. Not only did I forget who I was, but it even made Nyarlathotep forgot that I existed for a while."

"You don't suppose it was that because the séance was interrupted, do you?" The doctor guessed.

"Yeah, I guess. For the first time, I lived life as a real human child. Well, except for being immortal." He snorted.

"Do you want to tell me more of what happened in your dream, Kenny?" She asked.

"It was more like a nightmare, really." He corrected her.

"Oh," Lange nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kenny thought about it for a moment before he started.

"Um, first I remember being in ancient Egypt. It was back in the day when I was Nephren-Ka, only it felt different."

"Different? How?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well, first of all, my friends were there, but they weren't my friends. They were kids playing while their city was in flames. Then Nyarlathotep showed up, and I remember telling him he could not control me anymore, because I killed him. But he said something like 'I couldn't _really_ kill him'. Afterwards, a weird thing happened; my mom showed up."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, from here...in this life." He explained pointing down.

"Ah, did she say anything?"

Kenny snorted when he remembered what she told him in the dream. "Yeah, she said I had to get ready for school."

Dr. Lange could not help but to let out a giggle. Some of the guards behind her snickered as well.

"Well, school is important, I suppose." The woman grinned. She suddenly composed herself and sat up straight.

Nora studied the hint of happiness in Kenny's eyes. "What happened next?" She asked.

"Um," Kenny thought for a moment. "She started to argue with dad in the other room before leaving to yell at him some more. That was when I noticed the room was empty, except for me, and my reflection in a mirror. That was when it spoke to me."

"Really? What did it say?"

"It said, um," Kenny, thought hard as he tried to remember the exact words. He began to fidget with the bed sheets as if it would assist his memory. "Something about wanting to be free."

"Interesting," the doctor nodded. She went ahead and jotted down that information. "How did you respond to that?"

"I took off my Pharaoh hat, and as soon as I did that I was in my old room, where I live with my family in South Park. I then started to walk down the hall and heard my little sister crying." Kenny looks guilty, remembering the sad look on her little face. "When she saw me, she was happy again. Next, I saw my brother; he asked me to play catch with him."

"What else happened?" Dr. Lange asked, after Kenny paused for a moment.

"I went into the kitchen. My parents were there. Mom hugged me, and dad patted me on the head. They were both happy to see me. After I opened the back door and walked out to see my friends standing right there. They were also happy to see me." Kenny let a small smile stretch across his face as he said the last part.

"So you were happy at that moment," the doctor stated as she noticed him expressing another pleasant moment in his dream.

"Yeah, I guess. They really want to hang out with me. I remember feeling pretty excited about that." Kenny's smile grew a bit wider.

The doctor put down her pen for a moment. "You miss hanging out with your friends don't you?" She asked in observation.

The smile on Kenny's face faded. He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach.

"Yeah." Kenny sniffled.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." The doctor sympathized.

"Me too," the boy pouted.

"Did anything else happen in your dream?" Lange asked, getting back to the topic.

"Cthulhu showed up. He was really pissed off with me, so he killed my friends and my family. Then he killed me." Kenny paused to take in a deep breath. "That is when I woke up screaming."

"Wow," was all Lange could say. Briefly, she sat there digesting Kenny's story. After, she started to write notes in her book.

"Doc," Kenny finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yes Kenny," Dr. Lange replied while still focused on her writing. When she did not hear him respond, she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you believe that I'm evil?" His blue eyes glistened in the dim light in his cell. He expressed fear of what her answer might be.

Dr. Lange placed her pen carefully onto the table by her notebook so she could focus all her thoughts on the question. She inhaled a deep breath before responding.

"I believe you are more confused, rather than evil, Kenny."

"What makes you say that?" The boy asked with uncertainty.

"It's what I gather from our visits, especially from all that you just told me today. To be honest, I think this the most you ever said. Also, according to all these letters you tapped to your wall, makes me believe that deep in your core being, that you are _**not**_ evil." She deduced carefully.

Kenny blinked at her in disbelief. He begins to glance up and down his wall of artwork and letters.

"You know what I see Kenny? I see a boy that is at a crossroad."

"A...crossroad?" He looked up at her, puzzled.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "I feel you are at a stage in your life right now where you must make a decision. You need to ask yourself; do you want to be Cthulhu's messenger of evil and chaos, or do you want to be a boy growing up around friends and family? Ask yourself, which destiny would gain you more experience, and happiness?"

Kenny started to think hard with what she said. It was then he heard the iron door opening up, and he watched as a guard walked up to Dr. Lange.

"Doctor, there's a phone call for you. It seemed rather important." The man said.

"Thank you, I'll be right out." She nodded to him. She turns to Kenny with an apologetic look.

"Uh, I'm sorry Kenny. I need to take this. Why don't you take this moment to think about we just talked about, and maybe you would like to eat your food that is still sitting on the table beside you?" She suggested.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded.

As the doctor left the room with the guard, Kenny debated if he wanted to eat the cold food or not. He does feel better after talking with the Dr. Lange about the dream. It is still debatable if he really is hungry at all. After losing his control during the visit with his friends, and over hearing the general talk about using him as a weapon had him lose all hope. However, his growling tummy answered for him.

He crawled out of his bed, and sat down in front of the plate of food. Gradually, he picked up a cold piece of toast, and started to nibble on it.

Slowly, his eyes drifted around the room, once more, at the hundreds of letters he pinned on the wall. He marveled on the number of people that took the time to write to him.

Could Dr. Lange be correct, he wondered.


	13. Nyarlathotep's Prodigy

**Chapter 13 - Nyarlathotep's Prodigy**

Kenny ate his food slowly. A lot is going on in his mind since talking with the psychiatrist earlier. He glances over briefly to the fifteen soldiers standing by the wall, being vigilant if Kenny is about to behave in an irrational manner.

This is the norm these days. Most of the time he isn't too bothered by them. He usually would make a game out of it. Now, he wouldn't mind just being alone, with no one watching him.

The boy was just about to finish his plate of food when the doctor returns.

He looks up at her, and notices the bright smile on her face. It is obvious that something has her in a pleasant mood.

"What?" Kenny wondered.

"I have good news for you, Kenny." She finally said.

"Well, spill. What is it?" He demanded. Forgetting about the rest of his meal, Kenny jumps off his chair, and rushes up to the glass wall.

"That was your father on the phone, and he said that your mom woke up this morning." Dr. Lange spoke with excitement in her voice. "Do you want to know what she said as she woke up?"

"What did she say," Kenny gasped, he was about to jump out of his skin with anticipation.

"Well, from what your father told me over the phone she called out for you even before she opened her eyes." She told him. "Depending on how quickly she recovers I might be able to convince the general to let her come to visit you. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" The young child calmed himself from getting too excited. "...Er, I mean, sure."

Dr. Lange could not help but to let out a giggle. Even the soldiers in the room seem to be happy for the boy.

"Why don't we play a game to celebrate?" She asked.

"Ok," Kenny cheered. He ran back to his table and began to push away some of the loose paper that covered half of the space. Finally, the immortal child found a cordless controller, as well as discovering the last half piece of toast he had not finished from his plate. He grabbed the toast and forced it into his mouth with one bit.

The psychiatrist went over to her shoulder bag briefcase, and pulled out her own cordless controller. She turned to the soldiers to nod for approval in using the big monitor.

One of the soldiers nodded back, he turns to tap on the keyboard. A logo for Mortal Combat 11 pops up. Somehow it was one of things Kenny managed to convince them to upload this game. For the last few weeks, for good behaviour, the doctor and Kenny would take a break from their sessions and play. Even later in the evening, when the general was not on the premise, some of the soldiers would play this game with him.

She was about to set her bag back down to the floor when a sudden surge of electricity caused her entire body to jolt. Dr. Lange and the fifteen soldiers all let out a loud painful scream just before falling unconscious to the floor.

Kenny jerked his head to the glass wall the second he heard everyone scream. He starts to panic when he sees everyone lying on the floor. With his remote controller forgotten, Kenny ran up to the glass wall.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you alright?" He called out in a frantic cry.

No one answered; Kenny wasn't sure what to do. Electric arcs crossed the room from under the large iron door. Gradually, the electricity got closer to the glass wall.

"_**Hey!**_" He screamed while banging against the glass with the hope the noise will attract attention from the other side of the iron door. Quickly, he realized no one is coming. Kenny tries to use his powers to make the electric arcs go away, but it isn't working. In fact, his powers seem to only make all the papers in the room fly around.

Kenny backs up when the electric sparks start reaching the glass wall.

"_**Someone, anyone!**_ Can you, uh - **Aaaah!**" Now it was Kenny's turn to feel a shock surging through his body. He struggled desperately to remain awake, but he too then fell over unconscious.

The room was quite by the time the iron door finally opened. Large shadowy, man-size, shrimp-like alien figures sauntered in. They walk on their six pincher clawed feet, past the unconscious guards and psychiatrist then stopped right in front of Kenny.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour has passed. It seems everyone in the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker suffered the same attack. Everywhere solders, the general, and even the Super Best Friends awoke with a groan.

"What the hell hit us?" The General Petraeus asked as he rubbed his head.

"I do not know," Buddha murmured.

"The last thing I remember was feeling a surge of electricity running through my body." Lao Tse admitted, stroking his long gray beard in thought.

As soon as the Super Best Friends got up onto their feet, a soldier ran into the room holding up an alien weapon of some kind.

"General, Super Best Friends," he shouted. "Look what I found near the entrance of the bunker."

Jesus and General Petraeus glance down curiously at the silvery branch of metal with exposed wires.

"What manner of weapon is this?" The general asked.

"We need to take this to Moses. He'll be able to analyze it for us." Jesus suggested.

The heroes followed by the general and three soldiers rush into the computer room; however, the blue and silver machine in the corner that usually aided in projecting Moses seem to have suffered a short circuit. Everyone deduced that it was most likely due to the attack.

"M-Moses?" Seaman called out.

Just then, sparks shot out from the top of the machine. A large orange, yellow, and white energy immerging in a downward spiral and touch the platform below. His appearance is reminded that of the Master Control Program in the movie, Tron.

"Ow, what the hell hit us?" Moses moaned.

"We're not too sure, Moses, but whatever attacked us left this weapon of some kind. Perhaps you could analyze it." Jesus requested, holding up the silver branch.

"I will do my best. Place it on the platform here." Moses instructed.

Jesus handed the stick to Mohammad, and Mohammad walked up to Moses before placing the stick on the platform where Moses spun.

"I see," Moses paused for a moment. "Solid state circuits embedded with an alien metal."

"That part we got, Moses." Joseph nodded. "Is there anything else on it that can explain where it came from?"

"Wait, I see..." the Hebrew prophet paused again. "A small symbol engraved on it."

"What's the symbol?" Krishna asked.

"Uh-oh," Moses gasped.

"Moses?" Jesus leaned in with anticipation.

"The symbol is from," Moses paused again. "The Mi-go."

"**No!** Not the _Mi-go_!" One of the soldiers cried out in a panic. "Wait, who are the Mi-go?" He stopped to scratch his head in wonder.

"The Mi-go is an alien race best known for their skills in transporting human brains from Earth to their home planet beyond Pluto." Buddha explained.

"But they hardly come here, unless it is to collect some brains, or to worship some of the Mythos gods, like Nyarlathotep, or Cthulhu himself." Jesus shrugged.

The general suddenly realized in a panic. He turns to the spinning prophet and says, "Moses, scan this bunker for any personal that maybe missing."

"Scanning," Moses responded. A sound of a hard drive buzzed as everyone in the room waited for Moses to come up with an answer. "All personal are accounted for, except..."

"Except who?" Krishna leaned in with a worried expression.

"We are missing one prisoner from his cell."

The eight Super Best Friends, the general, and soldiers all paused to reflect. Simultaneously, they jolt with a gasp.

"_**Kenny!**_" They all shouted in stereo.

Everyone, except Moses, ran out of the room, and into the cell room. When they got there, they were surprised to see the iron door already opened. As they ran inside, immediately, they saw Dr. Lange been coaxed back into consciousness by one of the fifteen guards. The other guards groaned as they too were starting to wake up. Jesus prayed that the prisoner was still where he should be, but sadly, his wish did not come true. The glass wall is shattered, loose paper is scattered all over the floor, and Kenny is gone.

"Aw-awww, come on!" Jesus whined.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny opens his eyes and sees the familiar dark purple clouds swirling high above in the sky. It took a moment for his head to clear, and realize that he is no longer in his bunker cell. In fact, it dawned on him that he was out on an open field in the middle of the woods.

"Huh?" He hummed as he slowly sat up to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

The second he reopened his eyes he notice being surrounded by twenty-two crustacean-like fungus beings, about five feet in length, with a mass of sensory cilia for a head, and a pair of ribbed wings.

Wide-eyed, Kenny slowly stood up.

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath.

"The prodigy of Nyarlathotep has awoken!" One of the shrimp-like creatures cheered. The rest of them whooped and hollered as they waved their pincher claws in the air.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny asked with a hint of worry in his breath.

"We came partly because of the untimely death of Nyarlathotep." One of the crustaceans announced.

"Y-you did?" The boy nervously said. He kept looking around, hoping to find an escape, but sadly these creatures are surrounding him.

"Well, it would be a lie if we said we were not upset about hearing that you murdered our God. However, we realized it was because of the rush of madness that must have taken over, and drove you to betraying your master. No, in fact, we are here to take you back to our home planet, Yuggoth. There we will train you ourselves to become the next Nyarlathotep." One of them explained.

Kenny's jaw dropped.

"Yes, we Mi-go have always been loyal in worshiping the god, Nyarlathotep. It was when we heard that these humans captured and imprisoned you, we made it our goal to come and rescue you. You will be safer to rule with us by your side." Another Mi-go explained.

"Let me get this straight," Kenny, thought aloud. "You came all the way to Earth so you could take me back to your home world, _Yuggoth_, and make me out to be the new Nyarlathotep, _so_ you could _worship_ _me_?"

The twenty-two Mi-go all nodded their tentacle covered heads.

"Yup, that's the idea." A Mi-go on the right chirped.

"Wow, where do I begin?" Kenny gasped, too stun for words.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the Super Best Friends made sure everyone else in the bunker cell was all right. Most of the guards left to begin a search for their missing prisoner.

"Where would these, er ...Mi_-go_?" Dr. Nora Lange scratched her head in wonder with this update. "Where would they have taken Kenny?" She asked.

"We fear that they might have taken him to their home world, Yuggoth, or they could have killed him for betraying Nyarlathotep, o-or maybe taken him to their world then killed him." Seaman stammered.

"I predict they have taken him to worship him as a god." Lao Tse foretold.

Dr. Lange sucked in a gasp. "We have to find him before these aliens could do anything to Kenny."

"I agree with the doctor." The general nodded.

"Then I suggest we better hurry. Otherwise, we could lose that boy to evil for good." Krishna suggested.

"General Petraeus!" A soldier shouted as he entered the cell room.

"What is the matter?" The general asked.

"We have a situation!" The soldier responded, heading to the monitor. He punched at a few letters on the keyboard, and the big screen monitor turned on to the news channel.

_"Tom, I am just outside the small town of South Park, Colorado, this is where the demonic demigod named Kenny attacked just a few months ago."_ A blond reporter announced to the camera_. "It was only an hour ago when the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker, where they kept the deadly supernatural being captive, has been penetrated by something alien. Yes, the dangerous demigod is on the loose once more. Lock all your doors, and make sure all your loved ones are safe. Let us pray that the Super Best Friends can capture him again soon."_

The General pressed paused on the computer before he turned to everyone in the room. He scowled at all of them for a moment before finally speaking.

"Any of you care to explain how that _god-damned_ reporter managed to get that kind of information so fast?" The General spat angrily.

Dr. Lange, the soldiers, and the Super Best Friends stood with their jaws dropped open. No one had anything to say, for it was all a complete surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So uh, hypothetically speaking..." Kenny waved his hand from side to side, as he thought of what he wanted to ask. "What if I told you that I don't want to be an evil god?"

"Oh, well then we will have to kill you, won't we?" One of the aliens answered simply.

Kenny paused to think about that for a moment. His eyes shifted from side to side as he mentally debated his options. Kenny let out a long breath and closed his eyes. As he slowly reopened his eyes, a dark smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I was designed to be one, isn't it?" He said with a low chuckle. "Thank you for releasing me from that cell, by the way. I was starting to get really tired of _'acting' _like an innocent child waiting to be let out!"

"You are most welcome young lord." All the Mi-go bowed.

"Come, we must gather supplies so we can make weapons immediately." The young boy ordered.

"What for, we have all we need back on Yuggoth. Plus, we want to begin training you for your conquest first." One of the Mi-go pointed out.

"I _don't_ need _training_. I want to start my worldly conquest **now**!" Kenny whined like a spoiled child. "It was not my fault that Nyarlathotep fucked up and delayed my mission! Besides, I **don't **want to go all the way back to your home world. That'll take _**too**_ long. Not to mention, it's colder – I hate the cold!"

The aliens stood silent for a moment. They were not used to dealing with a child god.

"Guess he does have a point there." One of the Mi-gos on the left admitted, lifting and waving one of his claw pinchers up in the air.

"Alright, so where are we going, young Prodigy?" The Mi-go beside him nodded.

"I have the perfect place in mind. Pick me up, and we can fly there." Kenny instructed as he held his arms up.

"Oh, sorry our wings were not designed to fly in Earth's environment." Another Mi-go admitted sadly.

Kenny turned with an irritated expression on his face. "Useless," He muttered. "Then I guess we're walking."

As they got closer to the highway, Kenny spotted something that might make their journey go faster. An eighteen-wheeler semi truck drove up to a truck stop. The driver hopped out of his cab, and walked into the restaurant.

"Can any of you drive that semi?" The young demigod asked.

"Sure, those are easy to ride." One of the Mi-gos gloated.

"Excellent," Kenny purred. "Let's go."

Nineteen of the Mi-go piled into the trailer of the semi, while the other two and Kenny jumped into the cab. As they drive out the parking lot, the trucker ran out of the restaurant screaming "**Thieves**! **Stop**!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny drove with the aliens for almost an hour before he spotted what he was looking for.

"There!" He shouted and pointed out the window. "The Steel Factory!"

"Why are we here, young god?" The Mi-go driver asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Duh, steel can be used to build weapons." The boy snapped.

The second the semi truck stopped Kenny and the Mi-go jump out. Kenny spot some workers going inside the building and had a thought.

"Use whatever you did in the bunker to electrocute those workers. We don't need any troubles from them." Kenny instructed.

"Good idea, young Lord. Since we are here, we can collect some human brains as well." One of the alien shrimp lifted his weapon and walked towards the building.

"What? Why?" Kenny retorted in both shock and discussed look on his face.

"We transport humans from Earth to Pluto into a brain cylinder, which can be attached to external devices to allow it to see, hear, and speak... thought you knew that." The closest Mi-go explained.

The child god pinching the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, look." Kenny groaned. "I could give two shits what you do with human brains, **but **we are here for one very important thing. Building weapons for my worldly conquest. So _get_ with the _**program**_!" He shouted at them. "You can have all the brains you want after I am God of this planet!"

"Awe," most of the Mi-gos moaned in disappointment.

"Whatever you command us, Lord." One of the Mi-go bowed forward.

"Ok," Kenny puffed his chest out with pride in been called a Lord. "Now, how are you going to shock everyone to unconsciousness?"

"We use our Electric Gun." A Mi-go on the right held up a silver metal rod with many wires exposed around it.

"Um, nice stick, how does it work?" Kenny raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"Like this," one of the aliens led the demonstration as he adjusted Ohms setting.

The creatures all walked to the wall of the building and reached their gun out to it. Electricity sparks jumped up the wall and around the building. The sound of cries of agony from several employees echoed inside before becoming silent.

"That was so **awesome**," Kenny bounced with glee. "Can I have one of those?"

"I don't know..." one of the Mi-gos hummed. "They are quite dangerous if not used properly."

"Then I guess you better show me how it works." Kenny growled as he snatched the weapon from the alien's claw.

"Ok well, first you see this knob here?" The Mi-go asked as he pointed at the head of the stick.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, acknowledging that he sees the object in question.

"That is used to adjust the Ohms of electricity. The more you turn the knob the more deadly the circuit. After that it is as simple as pointing and shooting."

"Cool," The young demigod grinned.

"Young Lord, the factory is cleared of all conscious humans. Shall we enter to obtain our goal?" Another Mi-go came up, sounding rather impatient.

"Ok, follow me." Kenny waved his hand up before taking the lead inside the factory.

Once they entered, Kenny look all around the big room. The temperature in the factory is at least over 90 degrees Fahrenheit. The young demigod spotted a large furnace off to the side. Above, he saw a heavy beam chained to a large hook, hanging from the ceiling. Near the center of the room sat a large Slag pot. Inside the pot is a hot liquid metal that rise well over 2750 degrees Fahrenheit. With a nod, Kenny pointed up to the platform above.

"There, everyone climb these stairs. I want to get up to that platform." The child ordered.

"Do you know where we are going?" One of the Mi-go whined.

Kenny spun around and pointed the electric gun in a threatening manner towards the Mi-go that spoke.

"Now you insects listen to **me**! I am your _**God**_ now! So do as I say!" He shouted at them.

"Forgive us Lord. We apologize for our ignorant behaviour." Again, the aliens grovelled to Kenny before beginning their climb up the steel steps.

After Kenny and the aliens crawled up the stairs, they walked down the platform, and towards the end. The Mi-go stop when there is nowhere else to go. Behind them, they heard clicking sounds, like someone pushing some buttons.

Confused the aliens turn to see Kenny standing by a control panel attached to the platform walkway. He had a menacing smirk on his face.

"Are we up here to use that control panel to work these machines?" One of them asked.

"Sort of." Kenny shrugged. Actually, I want to make a speech before we start." The child insisted.

"Well, ok." The front Mi-go nodded.

"First, I want to thank you all again for coming all this way in order to free me, your future God." Kenny said as he paced back and forth a few steps. "For a while I was not sure how long I was going to be in that cell, and I actually started to have my doubts on what I am supposed to do with my powers. Because of all of you, I now know my destiny."

"Awww," some of aliens cooed.

"That's really sweet," another one murmured.

"Second, and most importantly," Kenny paused for a dramatic effect. "Goodbye," He growled with a finish just before pulling the lever on the control panel.

Instantly the beam chained to a hook swings violently around, and crash into a pole holding up one end of the platform. All the Mi-go, including Kenny jerked and swayed on the platform until the end tilted in towards a Slag pot filled with molted steel. The Mi-go tried desperately to hang on, while Kenny got his footing back near the control panel.

The boy used his own power to prevent himself from falling. He glanced down to see the Mi-gos desperately clinging on and climbing up to him.

"Oh, no you don't." The boy spat. He adjusted the Ohms setting on the Electric gun in his grasp before he shot the electricity at the aliens.

The shock was great enough to cause the Mi-go to lose their grip. Each one of them tumbled back, over the end railing, and into the bright hot liquid. Kenny watch in delight as the Mi-gos all melted in the heat of liquid metal.

"Adios A-_Mi-Go_s." He snorted.

Seconds later, all the aliens melted into the mix. Kenny backed away from the control panel and tossed the electric gun into the pot as well. He continues to watch as it melted quickly in the hot liquid.

"Like, I'm gonna to be a leader to a bunch of giant fungus shrimp with wings. Yeah, you can defiantly fuck that idea up your ass!" The young boy scoffed.

Feeling proud of himself, he starts to walk off the platform. As he did, he whistled the smurf's song. He then stuck out his arms and ran in a zigzag path, making engine noises with his mouth across the factory.

When Kenny past some of the workers and heard them groaning. Soon they would wake up, he thought to himself.

The moment he walks out the door, Kenny looks up at the dark purple-clouded sky. He takes in a deep breath and welcomed the sensation of freedom. A smile formed on his lips.

"That was fun. Now that I'm out, what should I do?" He licked his lips with a mischievous smirk as he pondered aloud.

He walked towards the highway and saw a sign indicating the distances to the next couple of towns...on the bottom was South Park, 116 miles away.

"I could always go home. Visit some old _friends_..." He cooed darkly.

Kenny did not walk far before he heard a semi truck coming along the highway. Looking as innocent as possible, Kenny turns and sticks his thumb out.

The driver of the vehicle sees the child and pulls over. He looks up at the purple clouds as lightning streaked across the sky. He reaches over to open the passenger side door.

"Jesus Christ, kid." The man barked. "What the hell are you doin' all way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Kenny put on his most innocent, saddest face as he clasped his hands together.

"Please sir, I was separated from my bus group and missed my ride home. If you would be so kind, could you give me a ride back to South Park or as close as you can to it?" He pleaded.

The driver's heart melted at the site of those sad blue eyes. "Alright, hop on in. Besides, by looking at that there sky, a storm is a comin', and it just wouldn't be right lettin' a young lad as yourself be caught in it."

"Oh, thank you sir." Kenny nods and hops into the cab of the semi. As he closed the door, he smirks with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.


	14. Family

**Chapter 14 - Family**

Through the small desolate town of South Park, a semi-truck drives up through the main street. It cautiously pulls over by a construction site, and stops before the passenger door opened. Kenny hopped out then turns to face the driver.

"Now, you're certain you are ok if I drop you of here?" The truck driver asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "I hear a lot of craziness going on around these parts."

"I'll be fine; I just live down that street over there." Kenny explained. He then tilted his head down and gave the driver a sheepish look. "Again, I'm sorry of what happened to your CB radio."

The driver held up what was left of a box and wires with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, that was the darnest thing too. Just when someone started talkin' about some kind of god-like child it shorted out and blew up."

"Yeah, funny how things like that work." The child said as he turned away and snickered darkly to himself. He raises his hand in front of him and a few remaining sparks fly off his fingertips.

"Now you be careful, you here?" The driver instructed.

"I will, and thank you again for the ride." Kenny smiled sweetly at the man before closing the passenger door. He waved as the semi eighteen-wheeler drove down the road then turned off at the exit back onto the highway.

"_Sucker_," Kenny chuckled.

He turned and really started to notice how empty the streets were. The broken buildings started to bring back painful memories with the battles with both the USA army and Canadian Army. After hearing the warning on the CB radio, only one conclusion came to mind.

"Guess everyone knew I was coming." Kenny snorted with a shrug.

The demonic chid walked down the street as he pondered what to do. Part of him wanted to harass someone, namely Cartman, or perhaps any of the other boys he called a friend at one point. However, a sudden yawn convinced him that maybe he should just go home first.

He crossed the train tracks, before he saw the familiar run down green shack. Kenny walked past the random junk littered in the front yard. A stray dog came walking around a dilapidated truck that sat jacked along the driveway. The little animal sniffed something in the air, and spins around to see Kenny walking towards the front door.

Kenny turns his head the second he heard a barking noise directed at him.

"Dog, if you know what's good for you, you'd shut the _**fuck **_up!" He spat at the mutt. Emphasizing his threat by lifting his hand up and causing random objects on the ground vibrating and lifting off the ground.

The stray whines as he backed up with uncertainly.

Kenny smiled approvingly before continuing to his destination. He stops in front of the door, but as he tried to open it, he realizes someone locked it. With an annoyed sigh, he walks to the side of the rundown building, and towards an empty fridge. Beside the fridge sat a rock. Kenny picks it up and grabs the spare key that his mom hid under it.

After unlocking the door, Kenny turns to see the same dog cowering behind the wheel of the jacked truck. The straggly mutt whimpered at the sight of the boy. A sudden look of pity showed on the boy's face.

"If you're cold I guess you can come in, I think there might be some dog treats in the cupboard, or something." He suggested to the small animal.

The dog responded by whining, and backing away from the boy's sight.

"_**Fine**_," He snapped at the dog. "Starve in the cold night then!"

With that, Kenny slammed the door shut. He glances over towards the living room. He pans over at the broken, ragged couch, and the coffee table that is held up by concrete bricks due to one missing leg.

Empty beer bottles, 7up, and Dr. Pepper pop cans are littered, as well as to-go cups from fast food restaurants, along the back wall. The stained brown carpet with burn marks are from his parent's drunken moments while smoking. On the small table beside the couch, a broken lamp sat without a lampshade. The paint on the wall suffered many cracks and is peeling. Near the center of the wall, a Beer Pilsner florescent sign is barely hanging. In the back of the room, two large black garbage bags sat filled with trash. Obviously those have been sitting there for months.

Kenny smirked as he walked in. Regardless of the mess, this has been more of a home to him than any of his past lives.

"Mom? _Father-figure_? I'm home..." He paused to wait for a response, but got nothing. Kenny's smile quickly dropped.

"Oh, that's right." The boy realized, snapping his fingers together. "Dad is probably still at the hospital with mom, and the siblings are most likely still at Stan's."

Kenny heads into the kitchen, and starts to shuffle through the cupboards for something to eat.

The immortal child stops his search to ponder if he wants a bowl of Cheerios he found. He went to the fridge, and saw a carton of milk as soon as he opened the door. To see if it was still fresh he opened the top before sniffing inside. Barely getting over the first sniff, Kenny pulls the carton away from his face as he withheld a gag in his throat.

"_Mother-fucker_," He gasps. "I'm better off going back to the bunker. At least, I would get full fresh meals three times a day there." He grumbled as he put the carton back into the fridge.

That was when he looks up and saw the freezer. Wondering if there is something up there, Kenny drags a chair over to use it as a step. Inside the freezer is a box of Eggos, and a few other wrapped leftovers from past meals. Not willing to risk knowing what the leftovers are, Kenny went for the box of Eggos. He takes out one, and puts the box back in its place.

After kicking the chair out of the way, he closed the fridge door. Kenny pulls out the toaster and places it on the dining table. He pressed the lever down to allow the Eggo to start cooking.

The child then grabs the same chair and pushes it to the counter. Again, using it as a step, he jumps up to reach for the cupboard that stored the plates. Once he returns to the table, and places the plate down, the toaster popped. The sudden movement and noise caused Kenny to jump with surprise.

"_Stupid thing_," Kenny grumbled at the toaster before reaching for the Eggo.

Forgetting that the processed waffle was hot, he dropped it quickly onto the plate then shook and blew onto his little digits. After he takes his plate and walks back to the living room. Kenny sat down on the couch before picking up the remote control for the TV.

The second it was on, Kenny saw someone reporting an update on the News.

_"Tom, the search continues for the escaped prisoner, from the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker. No one knows what happened to the dangerous demigod, but witness have said they've seen him at the Harsco Metals, steel factory, down near Pueblo, Colorado along with the strange looking shrimp-like aliens. The witnesses also say he was coming out of a steel factory by himself. What could this escaped monster be up too? Where is he now? I guess we will find out."_ The blond reporter explained to the camera.

Kenny scoffed at the reporter. "Get your facts straight, asshole, I didn't escape! I was _taken_!"

Feeling angry at what he just heard, Kenny turned the TV off. That was when he noticed the half empty bookshelf beside it. Sitting on the shelves are a few DVD's, children's books, even some of dad's playboys somehow managed to find their way there. However, the one important thing, more important the porn mags, that got Kenny's attention is an old family photo album. The young demigod walks up to the shelf, and pulled the album out. He then returns to the couch and sits back down.

As he flips the pages, he nibbles on his Eggo. Kenny marvelled at the past ten years that he spent being a part of the McCormick family. Something started to tug at him in his chest. Subconsciously, he started to rub at the pain near his heart. Regardless of the boy's face in the photo been covered behind an orange hood, Kenny started to mimic his smile.

When he turned the page, he saw another picture that made him giggle. It was a snap shot taken when he must have been six. Kenny was sitting in the bathtub along with is older brother and younger sister. Kevin was about eight, and Karen would only be around one years old.

Somehow, the siblings covered Kenny's entire head, save for his eyes, with bubbles. Kenny remembers that Kevin sculpted the bubbles to form a cone shape on top of his head before his mother took the photo. Since none of them had many bath toys, they still managed to have a good time with the bubbles.

There was even a picture of him in his old baseball uniform. He remembers wearing the cap tilted lopsided on his head. Both of his parents stood by him looking very proud. It must have been the first day he joined the team because he too looked happy. That was until he realized, along with his friends, that baseball was boring as all hell.

Another picture caused Kenny to let out a chuckle. He remembered being only four years old when he took the picture of his parents in bed, while they were making love. The couple in the photo did not look too amused, and yet somehow the photo still ended up in the family album.

Kenny remembers running from his parent's room as fast as his little legs would carry him. Hearing the thundering footsteps of his angry father coming after him as soon as he threw on his underwear made the experience very scary for the young boy.

Both of his parents did catch up to him in his bedroom, but instead of been beaten down for his antics, they simply sat down with him. To his surprise, Carol and Stuart McCormick decided to lecture Kenny on sex. That experience allowed him to have more knowledge on what a man and woman does together before any of his friends did.

One picture in particular grabbed his attention, leaving him to graze his hand gently over the photo.

The family sat on a dock by Starks Pond. Kenny held up a fish that they had just caught. The events of that day flooded Kenny's mind. It was a great day he had with the family. Before they had caught the fish, his dad fell into the water, and they all laughed. However, the best part was they took the fish home and cooked it for dinner.

Kenny, suddenly, shook his head and became angry looking down at the book.

"**No**! It's all a _**lie**_!" He shouted as he lifted up the book and threw it across the room.

As soon as the child caught his breath, he turns away from the coffee table and his half eaten Eggo. Feeling exhausted, Kenny heads towards the bedrooms. Surprisingly, he passes his own room, and went straight to his parents. He opens the door and instantly remembers the sight of seeing his parents sleeping in their respective sides.

Kenny steps up to the side where his mother slept then crawled onto the mattress. The moment he pulled the covers up over himself, he placed his head down onto her pillow. Doing so, he is able to breathe in her scent. Kenny reaches his arm up over the pillow in order to bury his face into it, and snuggles the fluffy object. It is not long before Kenny fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the Super Best Friends, and Dr. Lange got a lead to check out a steel factory near Pueblo, Colorado. Some witness across from the factory said that they saw a little blond haired child yelling at some strange alien shrimp-like creatures. They entered the building after using some kind of shocking device. Later, the witnesses heard a loud banging sound, and moments after that, only the boy left the building, heading towards the highway.

Jesus, Joseph, and Krishna stood and listened to the two witnesses explain the rest of their story, while Buddha, Seaman, Muhammad, and Dr. Lange watched Lao Tse mimicked Kenny's last moves from the steel steps.

The elder god ran in a zigzag motion across the floor with his arms held out. Dr. Lange watched puzzled for a moment, then it dawned to her what he was doing.

"Airplane, you think Kenny was playing, airplane?" She asked.

"I don't think Doctor, I know." Lao Tse replied wisely.

"Ok, from what I just saw you do," the doctor began to deduce. "Kenny led to Mi-go up those stairs, along that platform, and right to the end." The doctor pointed at the broken platform bent over the molten metal.

"He then went to the control panel and caused that beam to swing over, knocking the poles underneath that end of the platform, which it resulted in bending over towards the Slag pot. The gravity then caused all the Mi-go to slide in and melt with the molten steel. After, Kenny skipped off the platform, and did an airplane across the floor."

"That is correct." The elder god nodded.

"Why would he just kill the Mi-go like that?" The Doctor paces back and forth, as she thought of the possible reasons. "Did he not want to be their god? Perhaps he felt threatened by them, or it could be the other way around."

"I think the bigger question is where he went now." Muhammad suggested.

"I believe it is how you said it, Doctor, Kenny is not evil. He is just unstable with his internal battle of who he wants to be." Buddha pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's still a danger out there." Seaman added.

"I agree. The sooner we can contain him the better for everyone, especially for Kenny. I just started getting through to him." The female psychiatrist said as she, and the Best Friends left the factory.

"Found anything?" Jesus asked as he saw them walk up to him.

"It's defiant, Kenny was here." Buddha said.

"So now all we need to know now is where he went next." Seaman shrugged.

"Correct, _Semen_," Joseph chuckled.

"That's _**Sea**__-__**man**_!" The aquatic man cried out in frustration.

The other Best Friends all laughed at him.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Lange spat in a frustrated and serious tone. "Will you all just grow up already? Don't you think there are more important things to worry about right now, then belittling your teammate?"

The Super Best Friends all looked down in a sheepish manner, as they each kicked the loose gravel on the ground.

"You are right, doctor." Buddha admitted.

"Yeah," the others agreed simultaneously.

Seaman smiled and leans over to express his gratitude to the doctor. "Dr. Lange, tha-"

Dr. Nora Lange interrupted the aqua man by lifting her hand up as if to stay 'stop'. "Quiet! The grownups are talking," she barked.

Seaman backed up and sighed in defeat.

"The witnesses said they saw Kenny heading for the highway after he left the factory." Jesus said, getting the investigation back on track.

As soon as they made their way to the highway, they saw a road sign stating the distances to the next towns. The bottom of the list, they saw South Park, 116 miles away. They all look at each other as if they were reading each other's minds.

"He must have gone home." Lange guessed.

"That is what I see." Lao Tse nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

All what Kenny sees around him is a black void. It made him realize how lonely he felt the entire life. He also remembers being here sometimes after a death experience.

Kenny stops when he notices off in the distance a familiar figure with bright red hair stands waiting for him. Beside her, her husband and other two children, stood with her. He also notices in the background that his friends were there too. They all looked at him with a sad expression on their faces.

"Mom," He called out. "Hey guys!"

Kenny waved his arms in the air as he tried to run up to them, but no matter how fast he tried to run, his family and friends kept being further out of reach. Eventually, Kenny gave up. He collapsed onto his knees as he let out a whine of defeated.

When all hope seemed lost, a white light started to shine down onto him. Kenny looked up at the source of the light. He tilted his head as if he were listening to a silent voice that only he could hear.

"I think I understand now. I'll see you soon." He whispered up at the bright white light.

A noise caught his attention and he turned his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny awoke with a jolt. He looked around before remembering that he slept in his parent's room. Another clicking noise then footsteps entering the living room caused him to sit up, and jump out of the bed. He tiptoed up to the door and listened down the hall to see if he could tell who the intruders were.

"There you go hon. Sit here on the couch while I get the door." A male voice spoke. The voice Kenny recognized as Stuart McCormick.

"I got it dad!" A boy cried out before hearing the front door slam shut. Kenny realized he just heard his older brother, Kevin.

"Hey, who's been eating Eggos in here?" A little voice squeaked. Kenny's jaw dropped when he heard his little sister Karen talking about the meal he did not finish.

"Oops," he gasped.

"Oh for crying out loud, which one of you threw our photo album across the room?" A woman in a southern tone snapped.

"Mom?" Kenny leaned up against the doorframe so he could hear more of what is happening in the living room. When that was not good enough, he slowly stepped out in the hallway towards the area where his family are.

"It wasn't me," Kevin cried out.

"Me neither," Karen added.

"I don't know who would do that, Carol. None of us were home since, uh, you know." Stuart's volume lowered near the end.

Kenny froze just three feet from the living room. He knew what his father meant by that, and felt a surge of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"If none of you did it, then _who_?" Carol asked.

The McCormicks stood looking perplexed at each other. Kenny did not move.

Kevin stepped back, and that was when he noticed the figure down the hall. Startled, he let out a yelp.

"Mom, dad..." he gasped as he pointed at the blond boy.

Kenny kept still as the rest of the family walked over to see him.

"K-Kenny?" Stuart stuttered. "N-now we don't want no trouble, ok."

Kenny bit his lower lip as he looked up at his father in shame. Carol notices the sad look in Kenny's eyes and stepped towards him.

"Carol, don't. You heard what the officer said to us. He has run from the bunker, and is dangerous to be around." Stuart warned as he grabs her arm.

"Stuart, I'm not goin' by what some police officer said. He was just basin' that information on what he got from that there TV reporter." She barked back, jerking her arm away.

Kenny looked up at the redheaded woman, as she got closer to him. Soon, he felt sick with guilt again once he sees the scar on her forehead. The memory of rubble he caused shooting up and hitting her on the head.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Awe, Kenny, baby... It's alright." She assured him.

Mrs. McCormick tried to reach for him, but Kenny backed away with just one-step. Realizing she might be moving too fast, Carol stops, and kneels down before him instead.

"I got to do a lot of thinking when they locked me away." Kenny admitted.

"Oh? About what?" Stuart asked. He too stepped up, and kneels down beside his wife.

Kevin and Karen both walk up to either side of their parents. This leaves Kenny feeling a little boxed in, but he continued to speak anyway.

"About mostly of what I want," He starts to explain. His eyes wondered down at his feet and rubbing his arm sheepishly. "I learned a lot about myself, about being with…friends, and…family." He glances up to them.

He felt a heavy weight of emotion pushing against his chest. His eyes appeared glassy as he glanced back up at his parents.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." Kenny lowered his head in shame.

"Awe, Kenny. No, of course not, you're always are little angel boy." Carol cried as she reached out to pull her son back into a hug. She sniffled as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"That's right, you are a McCormick. You always have been, and always will be." Stuart confirmed. He too cried. He wrapped his arms around them both his wife and son in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, and you will always be our brother." Kevin said.

"Yeah," Karen chirped.

Both siblings rushed up and joined in the family hug.

At first, Kenny doesn't know how to respond to this 'family moment'. Tears leaked uncontrollably down his cheeks. He eventually realized the warmth he is receiving is the best feeling he has felt in a long time. The young demigod melted into the family embrace, and for a while that is how they sat, in the middle of the hallway.

Eventually, Kenny pulled himself away from them.

"I-I can't stop what I am though." Kenny choked. "It's like I'm fine one moment, and the next I want to do crazy things - like _kill_ people."

"Awe, baby…" Carol cooed motherly in a supportive manner. She tries to reach out to him again, but Kenny backs away again.

"I must go away for a while, but don't worry. I will come back home, I promise." The immortal child assured them as he continued to back up down the hall, towards his bedroom.

"K-Kenny," Mrs. McCormick called out in a panic. "Where are you goin', baby?"

Her and the rest of the family got up and chased after Kenny all the way back to his room, but before they could catch up to him, Kenny closed the door and locked it.

"Kenny!" Stuart cried out. He turned the knob and when he could not open it, he started to bang on the door. "Son, we ain't mad ok. Just open the door. Please, tell us what you meant by goin' somewhere?"

Kenny ignored the desperate cries from his family. He walks right up to his shattered closet. After pushing the unhinged door to the side, the blond boy reached for a black hoodie. The moment he puts it on, he covers his head with the hood – hiding his golden locks.

He heard his father banging hard against the door. The second he opens the bedroom window, and before the door opens, Kenny jumps out.

Stuart succeeded in opening the door. He broke a few hinges as well, but that was not important.

"Kenny? Where did you get too?" He calls out when he sees the room empty.

"Stuart..." Carol said, noticing the open window.


	15. Going Home

**Chapter 15 - Going Home**

Moments after the doorbell rang Cartman waddles up to open his door. He frowns instantly at who was standing on the other side.

"Ah, God-_damn _it," he muttered under his breath, while slapping his forehead.

"Cartman, what's the big deal texting us for an emergency meeting when you should know the town is under lockdown?" Kyle spat, pointing up at the obvious unnatural purple cloud formation in the sky.

"Yeah dude, you know how hard it was for me to sneak out of the house without my parents knowing." Stan added in an irritated tone.

"Ok look, you are not the only ones lecturing me on some mysterious text message that I had somehow sent out." Cartman explained.

"This message came from _**your**_ phone, fatass!" Kyle shouted while holding his iphone up to Eric's face. The message reads: _I'm seriously, emergency meeting at my place. Come asap._

"I don't even know where my phone is, _Keh-al_!" Eric snapped back. "I've been searching for it over the last _thirty_ minutes."

Liane Cartman walks up behind her son and notices the other boys standing outside.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "You boys better get inside and head downstairs with the others. I'll call your parents to let them know where you are."

"Others?" Stan asked as he entered the house.

"Yeah, apparently you are not the only buttholes that I've _'texted'_ today." Cartman grumbled, using quotation marks with his fingers. He starts to lead the other two boys down the stairs.

"Hi Stan! Hi Kyle!" Butters chirped as soon as they reached the bottom step.

Sitting beside Butters are Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, and Timmy.

"Hi there fellas, fancy meh-meeah- fancy meh-meea-eeahh... Fancy meeting you here," Jimmy, stammered with a grin. He is simply proud that he completed his sentence.

"_Timmy_," the handicapped child in the wheelchair cheered.

"So explain, why are we all here, Cartman?" Craig spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For the last time, **assholes**, I did not send that text!" The over-weight child screamed. "I told you all, I can't even find my _damn_ phone!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kyle announced. He pulls out his iphone and dials Cartman's number.

Almost immediately the sound of the Imperial March from Star Wars played from somewhere within the basement. The boys all looked around frantically to find out where the music was coming from.

In the darkest corner underneath the stairs, the boys saw the glow from Cartman's iphone. The light illuminated a figure of someone holding it. At first, the boys could not tell who it was, until the boy lifted his head and looked up at them with a dark menacing smirk.

Butters let out a girlish scream just before he fell out of his chair, and crashed onto the floor.

"Ack! Oh Jesus!" Tweek cries out, as he stressfully tugged at his hair.

"Looks like you all found me." Kenny snickered, removing his hood to expose his golden locks.

"K-K-Kenny, hey there ol' buddy, ol' pal..." Cartman stuttered.

"Save it, tubby!" Kenny snapped as he jumped out of his hiding spot. He pushed the iphone up against Eric's chest, causing the larger child lean back as he clutched his phone close to him. "I'm not interested in hearing your suck-up speech."

Before anyone could say anything else, Clyde tried to make a break for it towards the stairs. However, Kenny spots where he's heading.

"Oh, no you don't," Kenny growled.

With his powers, Kenny causes some boxes to fall over and block the brunette from making it to the stairs.

"You're staying here till you all get to hear what I have to say." The blond demands.

"Aaaaaah," Clyde screamed as he ran back with the other boys, who all rushed to the corner wall.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek again cried out with a twitch. "He's going to kill us all!"

All of a sudden, Kenny felt hurt by their actions. The pain in his chest seemed to have returned as he saw the fear in his friends' eyes. Kenny cast his eyes down onto the floor. He feels ashamed for sneaking into Cartman's home and taking his iphone to text everyone else; just to trap them all in the basement.

Stan and the other boys look at each other, puzzled. They wondered why Kenny seemed so sad all of a sudden. When Kenny glance up at them again, the boys grew suspicious as to what the demigod may do.

"You miss him, don't you?" Kenny said in a soft quiet voice. "The boy you all knew me as. I mean, before the cult transformed me into my true self."

"Uh, Kenny?" Kyle asks in a gingerly tone.

Kenny lifts his head to look at all the boys. "I just want to say, I'm sorry. There was no excuse for my actions when you guys came to visit me."

"Awe, dude," Stan sympathized. "We forgive you."

"We do?" Cartman wondered. He saw the other boys glaring at him, and realized this isn't the best time to be his usual sarcastic self. The fat boy turns his attention to Kenny that still is looking guilty, and instantly changes his tune. "Of course we do."

"Yeah," the other boys nodded in agreement.

"_Timmy_," the boy in the wheelchair nodded as well.

"Have to say, this is a relief. I thought you were all like, evil, and stuff." Craig commented, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Plus, the news is saying you escaped and started killing again." Token pointed out.

"Ok, listen!" Kenny snapped in an angry tone. The sudden change in attitude causes the boys to lean back in fear once more.

"That news guy is a _**liar**_!" The young demigod steps forward in an intimating manner. "First, I did not **escape** \- I was _**taken**_! Second, I killed the aliens that took me, but I spared all the humans!"

As the immortal child rants, he unintentionally causes objects in the room to levitate. Kenny stopped shouting when he saw the scared expression on all the boys faces again. He instantly begins to realize the scene he's creating.

Exhaling slowly, Kenny calms down and brings all the objects floating back down onto the floor.

"Wow that was pretty awesome...in a very scary, kind of way." Clyde admitted.

"It's _**not**_ pretty awesome, Clyde." Kenny mumbled. "It is a strange fucked up mutation caused by all the Old One's powers surging through me."

"Kenny? Dude, are you alright?" Stan asked.

"I will be, Stan." Kenny turns to face his friends once more.

"You see, I've learned something today..." He continued, even though he realized he just said an old and familiar cliché line. "It was not my choice been designed for an evil purpose. However, that should not mean it has to be my only choice in how I want to live. While I was in that bunker cell, I realized that I do have a choice."

"Really?" Craig breathed.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded. "I - I want what I had before the cult forced the real me to emerge."

"It's kind of hard seeing this as the real you, dude." Stan interrupted.

Kenny scoffed at Stan's remark. "Before I was Kenny McCormick, Stan, I was…someone else - in a different life - many centuries ago. That person I was, was not very nice. I did unspeakable things. Destroyed civilization, took down empires - I was _ruthless_..." His eyebrows stitched up as he remembers his past lives. "…I was amonster." He finished in a quiet tone.

"But you were nothing like that when you hung out with us." Kyle pointed out.

That made Kenny smile warmly. "I know." He said. "That is why I need to go away for a while."

"W-where are you going?" Craig asked.

"Somewhere... I can't really explain." Kenny shrugged.

"Y-you're coming back aren't you?" Butters stammered.

"Yeah," the others murmured.

"Dude, you have to come back. It just wouldn't be the same without you, you know." Stan whined.

"Totally, you've been apart the click since as far back as I can remember." Cartman added.

"I actually agree with Cartman on this one," Kyle nodded. "We have so many adventures to experience yet. It would not feel right without you there to experience them with us."

Kenny stood dumbfounded for a moment as he digested what he just heard.

"A-are you guys saying you still want to be my friends?" He let out in a barely audible whisper.

"Well sure, we'd miss you somethin' terrible if you weren't around." Butters said as he pounded his fits together in a nervous twitch. Again, the rest of the boys nod their heads, 'yes'.

"You all do realize what I've done - what I'm capable of doing...right?" Kenny warned them.

"Well, what you did was pretty bad, but it would never compare all the shit that Cartman did." Kyle stated as he jerked his thumb over to their over-weight friend.

"Yeah," again the other boys, except Cartman, chorused.

"Hey," Cartman snapped.

Kenny could not help, but to smile at that. "Thanks guys."

"So," Kyle hummed. "Where are you going?"

The golden-blond demigod smiled at the innocent question.

"Just somewhere you can't really follow." He answers simply.

Kenny turns to leave, when Butters, again, chirps.

"How are you going somewhere without being spotted." He asks, pointing up to the messy golden locks.

Again, Kenny smirks in a mischievously manner. "Simple," he purrs. Grabbing the black hood of his jacket, Kenny swings it over his head.

"I'm a master of disguises." He chimes.

"I have to admit," Craig exclaims. "That is a pretty good disguise."

Not knowing if the stoic boy is being sarcastic or serious, the other boys simply just grin nervously, and nod in agreement.

"Oh hey," Kenny stops as he turns to face his friends once again. "If anyone comes by asking about me, do me a favor?"

"S-sure, what is it." Stan nodded.

"Tell them...I'm going home." He said with a smile.

The boys looked at each other with a puzzled expression. It is unclear to them on what their immortal friend meant by that last sentence. When they turned their heads back to Kenny, he was gone.

Just then, Liane Cartman opened the basement door and poked her head in.

"Poopsi-kins, there are some nice religious icons here to see you." She sang.

"What?" Cartman gasped. He was as surprised as the rest of the boys were.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After an estimate seven-hour flight, the Super Best Friends arrive to the Kilauea island of Hawaii. Each of them, followed by Dr. Nora Lange, step off the Super Best Friends personal jet.

How they figured out where Kenny may have gone, was asking witnesses at the airport, and of course, following the dark purple cloud formations in the sky ended up being the biggest tip off.

Jesus picks up the doctor as they lifted off the grown to fly around the island in hopes to find the young demigod. The team of super religious heroes, and Dr. Lange spot the figure of a ten-year-old boy standing by himself up on a cliff ledge, overlooking the flow of the river of lava.

Kenny stood and admired the volcanic lava bubbling as the hot molten rock moved gradually towards the ocean. It almost seemed that the natural phenomenon was calling to him. The super religious team, and the doctor land behind him. Kenny catches their actions with the corner of his eye, but does not act on their presents.

"Kenny? Kenny sweetie, what are you doing up here?" Dr. Lange spoke softly.

Kenny smiled when he heard her nurturing voice.

"Hello Doc," he replied with a low chuckle. "I was wondering when you all would show up." The child added as he looked over his shoulder.

"Is there a particular reason why you chose to come to Hawaii, Kenny?" Jesus asked.

Kenny shrugged in response. "I like it here, I guess. ...And since I want to go back home, this seems to be a fitting place to do that."

"Back home? You mean back to R'lyeh?" Joseph Smith wondered, scratching his head.

"_**Fuck no**_, I hate that place!" The child spat. "No, I need to go somewhere first, and then I'm going home." He insisted.

"...And where is that, Kenny." Dr. Lange asked again, stepping closer to Kenny.

Kenny simply looked up at her and smiled. "There would be no point in telling you, Doc, since you would just forget."

"What?" Lange appeared perplexed.

"Oh no," Lao Tse gasped just as he saw Kenny step backwards to the edge of the cliff.

"Goodbye Doc, and thank you." Kenny said just before he leaned back and fell straight into the burning lava below. He disappears in a ball of flames.

"I-I don't believe it..." The Doctor gasped in disbelief. Her watery eyes would not look away from the spot where Kenny last stood. "…He killed himself."

The Super Best Friends were too stunned to move from their spots as well. Each of them had the same question running through their minds. Where did Kenny go, and which home did he say he was going too?

Shortly after Kenny sacrificed himself, the sky cleared, revealing a bright blue horizon once more.


	16. A Second Chance

**Chapter 16 - A Second Chance**

High above the earth, in another plane of existence, a large cloud-covered field led up to a beautiful golden gate. The gate stood about one hundred feet tall. Large white puffy looking, but sturdy, walls stretched outward on either side of the gates as far as the eye can see.

The sky is forever blue with a hue of green blended in. It's due to a bright source of yellow light, which could by chance be the sun. Sunbeams leaked through the bars of the gates as soft angelic voices are sung in the distance.

A slight breeze at the gate caused the singing to die down.

"Open the gate!" One archangel shouts.

"Open the gate!" Another archangel echoed.

Slowly the large golden gate open and an elderly man with a red cloak steps forward. He looks around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah, hello, I'm Peter. Welcome to Heaven ... i-is there someone out here?" The man called out to the white fluffy field.

However, he got no response. In fact, the cloud-covered area appeared quite bare.

"Hm," he pondered.

A flicker of light caught his attention and Peter turns his head over to the source.

"Ah, there you are. Come this way, we've been expecting you." Peter said as he ushers the light spirit in towards the Gates of Heaven.

Peter led the spirit in and along a misty layered path; soon the spirit begins to take the form of a young child. The two of them walk down a small hill and towards a reflective pool of water. Peter stops and pointed to a small mound covered with soft green moss underneath an apple tree.

"Here you go," Peter instructed. "Sit here, God will be with you shortly.

Peter walks away humming a tune while the small spirit sat down. The spirit child exhales a breath, revealing Kenny's true form. The original black jump suit he wore in the bunker cell is now transformed to a pure white.

He does not wait long before a bright white light shines down on him from behind.

"Hello Kenny," a deep nurturing voice calls out to him.

"Hi God," Kenny responded, not moving from his spot.

"How do you feel, My child." God asked.

Kenny takes another deep breath then answers. "At peace, for once."

"You know that your presence here does not last long, right?" God's voice rang in through the boy's ears.

The child frowned with a nod. "I know."

"Turn to face Me, My child, and know Me." God instructed.

Kenny did as told, and started to giggle at the creature with a stubby brown squirrel body, and short blue elephant feet. He had brown ears, front paws, and tail of a cat. His head was a blue hippopotamus shape, with an extendable, reptile-like tongue. The Being's eyes were calm as He focused on the boy.

"This form amuses you, My child." God smiled as he perked his cat-like ears up.

"You created that form to mess with people's heads, didn't you?" Kenny snorted.

"Yes, but we are not here to talk about why I chose to look like this...are we?"

Kenny frowned and looked away.

"No," he replied softly.

"Do you know why I've called you here?"

"Um, to judge me...?" Kenny shrugged sheepishly.

"No, Kenny. To show you something," with that, God waved his brown paw over the pool of water. Kenny turns to see what God has to show him.

An undulate effect spread over top of the tiny pond, and when the surface smoothed, it begins to reflect an image.

The image started to show several Egyptian servants bowing down at a young angry looking pharaoh child. As the image became clearer, it showed the boy and his servants were on a ship floating down the Nile. Other ships sailed behind the young pharaoh's ship. They all carried strong looking men that worshiped the pharaoh child. Each man wore armor and appeared ready for battle.

Though the boy in the reflection had dart skin, dark eyes, and a pharaoh hat, Kenny was able to recognize his former self. He starts to grind his teeth, knowing what he was about to do.

The pharaoh child stood on deck of the wooden ship, watching as the land ahead got closer. Once they came up to the shore, the young pharaoh spotted three boys that looked to be his age playing 'kick-the-ball' beside one of the buildings.

"What are they doing?" The young pharaoh demanded to one of his servants.

"They are playing, young Per-aa." His servant explained.

"Why?" The dark boy asked with a snarl.

"Because, it is...fun?" The servant shrugged.

The pharaoh child tilted his head to one side as he thought what 'fun' would be like. He admired the pleasant laughter they made, it sounded nothing like the mechanical laughter he made whenever he claimed victory over the peasants of each empire he took down.

For that brief moment, the boy imagined himself participating in the game the three boys played.

"Freeze it there," God commanded.

The image in the water stopped moving as if someone pressed pause on a DVD player. The boy in the water showed a hint of longing and sadness on his face.

"You see Kenny, I've been watching over you for quite a long time. It was in that brief moment, there, that I heard your wish of wanting the same freedom as those boys had."

"Regardless of that moment of wishing, it still did not stop me from destroying their city, taking over their kingdom, and making them all my slaves." Kenny pointed out bitterly.

"Perhaps," God nodded. "But, you had been convinced of not having a choice back then, namely from Nyarlathotep." The Lord of Heaven pointed down at a dark creepy man that stood in the background behind the pharaoh child.

"It was kind of strange that this time around he wasn't able to guide me to my destiny that Cthulhu had originally planned for me." Kenny stated in fact.

"Was it strange? Or maybe it was _My_ own interference that made the neighbours notice the cult doing something not right. It resulted in them calling the police, and ending up interrupting of the séance that would have bonded you to the Old Ones from the beginning." God said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Kenny looked up at God with the expression of complete shock.

"_**You**_ got involved?" He pointed accusingly at the divine deity.

"It was the only way to let you experience a different life, a life without the Old Ones distracting you with madness, and anger." God explained.

Kenny thought about it for a moment before his jaw dropped as he put all the puzzle pieces in place.

"In other words, I got to be... myself." He deduced.

"Right," the Lord nodded.

"You knew I had _good_ in me the entire time?" Kenny wondered. He jumped up off the mound to be more eye level to God.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure. But in complete fairness, I made it so Nyarlathotep would not be around to distract you from making _your own_ decisions in life." The Lord admitted.

Kenny stood and admired the powerful deity before him. He then turned to glance down at the confused child in the reflective pool, and realized that his life in South Park brought out the best in him after all. The boy looked down at his own hands with a frown. Something bothered him still. He turned to look back at Heavenly Lord.

"God, I have a request...," he asked with pleading eyes.

God blinked at the child before realizing what his mind was telling Him.

"You wish for me to cleanse you of all Cthulhu and the other Old One's bond over you." God confirmed.

"Yes," Kenny nodded.

"Keep in mind, your immortality is something I cannot remove. You will still live out your time until it is finished. Nobody will remember you becoming a demigod, and being a deadly force of chaos and mayhem. It will like it never happened. Plus, the powers the 'Old Ones' gave you will be severed as well." God warns.

Kenny smiled up at Him. "I can live with that." He said.

"Alright, then it shell be." God sang.

He placed his paw down onto Kenny's back. The second the boy felt the surge of power entering his soul, he gasped as he arched his back. God transformed into pure light just moments before Kenny himself started to glow. The light around Kenny gradually formed into angel wings that stretched out twice his length in height.

The power causes Kenny to rise up a foot off the misty ground. His arms stretched outward. The tingling energy pulsed through his entire body, melting all the negative energy he felt from the Old Ones.

A blinding white light expands from the center of his body, and along his outstretched angelic wings.

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

Kenny suddenly felt the heaviness of gravity pulling him down. The surface was soft, yet lumpy, and had a bit of a musty smell to it. Kenny forced his heavy eyelids to open.

As soon as his fuzzy vision cleared, Kenny spotted the water-stained ceiling. His eyes shift down one wall and saw his favorite poster of a half-naked chick in a skimpy bikini. Under the poster is a drawing of his name, done by a bright red crayon. On the other wall beside him, he saw the poster of a 4x4-monster truck above broken wooden dresser drawer.

Kenny sat up in his bed to confirm he is in his old room. He also notices he is wearing his all too familiar orange parka with his hood wrapped tightly around his head. The child crawls out of bed to inspect his physical form, and the room. He does feel the same as he did before, but he just wanted to be sure.

A stuffed teddy bear caught his attention sitting in the corner of the room. Kenny focused all his energy at the teddy bear - trying to move it with his mind.

He blinked and tilted his head to one side when it did not move.

Figuring he would try again, Kenny lifted his hand up, and focused harder. The stuffed toy still did not move. Kenny stood quiet, unsure what to think for a moment.

"Whoo-whoo!" He leaps up in the air with a cheer.

Kenny quickly shoved his feet into his shoes beside the bed and runs out of the room, barely containing all of his excitement. As quickly as Kenny ran out, he runs back inside and stops in the middle of the room. The child clasped his hands together, and looked up to the ceiling.

"Thank you," he whispered with a bow before running back out of the room.

The immortal child rushed down the hallway and into the kitchen. He spots his mother standing by the kitchen table, while his father sat in one of the chairs.

"Mom!" Kenny cries out, as he rushes up to the redheaded woman, and flinging his arms around her waist.

"Oh Kenny," Carol cried out when she nearly fell over.

"Uh, hey boy..." Stuart sat up at the presents of his son. "You, ah, feelin' alright this mornin'."

Kenny looked up at his father; he smiled with a nod. The orange clad boy lets his mother go, and jumps up to him, and gives him a hug as well.

"Hey dad," Kenny whispered.

"Well, this is rather unusual." Stuart muttered. Not sure of what to do, he gradually returned the hug to the small boy. He looks up at Carol, to see if she might have an answer to this situation. All she does is smile at her boys.

"You think we can all go fishing. You know, you, mom, Kevin, Karen, and... Me." Kenny asks hopefully, pulling away from Stuart, and pointing to himself.

A smile could not help but to stretch across the man's face.

"Of course, we can go this weekend if you like." He responded.

"Yeah," the child cheered.

Stuart and his wife smiled at each other.

"Ah Kenny," Carol placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "You best be goin' now. You don't want to miss the bus to school."

"Yeah, your brother and sister already left." Stuart pointed out.

"Oh," the young boy realized the time on his wristwatch. He grabbed his old torn brown backpack and rushes out the door.

"Awe, Stuart. Our little Kenny is back." Mrs. McCormick cooed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, we are a whole family again." The man mused as he steps up behind her and throws his arm around her shoulder.

Carol suddenly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, don't cha have a job interview to get ready for?" She pointed accusingly at him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, woman, would ya get off my back!" He spat back in an irritable tone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenny runs through the path between the rows of broken down homes, towards the street where he would meet the other boys at the bus stop.

"Kenny," a soft voice called out to him from behind.

The boy stops to turn, and sees Jesus walking up to him.

"Hello my son," the religious icon waves and smiles down at him.

"Oh, hi Jesus." Kenny waved back. "Checking up on me? See, no powers." He emphasises by attempting to demonstrate with hand gestures with no results.

"Yes, that is good," Jesus nodded. "My father told me you went up to see him." 

"Yup, I asked him to remove my connections with the Old Ones. No more madness, or moving things with my mind." Kenny explained happily, though the muffled sound he made through his hood made it a challenge to understand what he was saying.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm also here to give you something." Jesus added.

"You have?" Kenny perked up with interest.

Jesus nodded, and reached up one of his long sleeves. He pulled out the Samsung Galaxy Tab S6 that Kenny played with while he stayed in the Cheyenne Mountain Nuclear Bunker.

"I believe you forgot something." He said as he handed the tablet to the child.

"Y-you mean I get to keep this?" Kenny gasped in disbelief.

"Well, we did get it for you; therefore, I believe it is yours." Jesus confirmed.

"Oh my God, thank you!" The child jumped for joy.

He quickly took off his backpack to unzip the top and shove the tablet inside. As soon as he re-zipped the bag shut, he flung it over onto his back.

"You need to hurry now. I don't think you would want to miss the bus, do you?" Jesus warned.

"Oh yeah, again, thank you!" Kenny chirped as he ran down the remainder of the path towards the main road of South Park.

Jesus stood quietly, until the boy was out of sight.

"Good luck, Kenny." He whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Eric Cartman, Kyle Brofloski, and Stan Marsh waited for the school bus with board expressions on their faces. The sound of footsteps rushing up to them caught their attention over to their left.

"Well, look who it is." Cartman muttered.

"Dude," Stan spoke out of surprise.

"Kenny, where the hell have you been?" Kyle asked.

"Oh...around," Kenny shrugged with a little chuckle. For the first time in like ever, Kenny is not offended that his friends don't remember.

"That is just poor people talk for skipping school." Cartman snorted.

"I didn't skip school." Kenny assures them, feeling somewhat annoyed with the fat boy's comment.

"Well, what happened with you? Where did you go?" Stan insisted.

"I-ah, wasn't feeling myself." The immortal child scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you were sick?" Kyle wondered.

"In a matter of speaking," Kenny nodded.

"Dude, glad to have you back - it's just never the same when you're not around." Stan chirped.

"I totally agree." Kyle added.

"Awe, thanks guys." Kenny replied warmly.

"You guys are so gay, I swear. Especially you, Keh-al," Cartman scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman, you fat piece of shit!" Kyle barked.

"Hey, don't fat, you god-damned Jew! Cartman screamed back.

While Stan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, Kenny let out a content sigh as the bus pulled up in front of the four boys.

**The End.**

**Well, thank you all for reading my story. Whether it is your first time reading it, or perhaps your second time, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Again, I just felt inspired to re-edit and add some new chapters to this story. I took a risk in removing the original version, and replacing it with this new one. **

**Even though this story was one of the favorites to some of my readers, I do hope you take a moment to share your thoughts on it. **

**It will bring great joy to me in reading your comments.**

**Again, Thank you and Stay Creative!**


End file.
